Take My Hand
by silverdragoneyes14
Summary: After Harry saves Draco's like during a Quidditch game, Draco finds himself more attracted to Harry then ever. When he expresses himself to Harry, Harry reciprocates the feelings. But what happens when the rest of the school finds out about their relationship? And worse still, what does the Dark Lord make of this information? Takes place during OoTP. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys! So this story is going to be as close to Order of The Phoenix as I can with some alternate replacements here and there, so if you find yourself saying – well that didn't happen! – that's because I had to change a few things around to make sense with the story. But for the most part, it's canon in terms with what's going on in the school year. Hope you enjoy!**

Harry saw it; the Snitch. It was hovering just above Draco Malfoy's head near the Slytherin goal posts. Malfoy was looking in the opposite direction and hadn't yet noticed it. Harry leaned in for the dive, hoping to reach it before Malfoy did. Harry was almost at the Snitch – he reached his hand out and closed his fist around it just as Malfoy turned. They briefly made eye contact as Harry caught the tiny golden ball – Draco glaring at him in rage.

All of a sudden, a bludger slammed into the back of Draco's head, knocking him forward onto his broom. He gave a brief, "Ummp!" before falling unconscious off his broom. Harry's heart leaped into his throat as he looked around; no one else had noticed Malfoy's unconscious form plunging fifty feet to the ground. The crowd was too busy either cheering or booing at Gryffindor's win.

Harry plunged after Malfoy, hoping upon hope to catch him before he hit the ground. It wasn't until Harry made that wild dive that people took notice of what was going on, and Harry could hear the rushing of wind behind him as the rest of the Slytherin team followed him. Harry caught Malfoy around the middle ten feet before he hit the ground. He landed on the ground quickly, holding Malfoy's dead weight.

The Slytherin team landed next to Harry as he laid Malfoy on the ground. Harry noticed the huge gash on the side of Malfoy's head where the bludger had hit him, and he found that he was worried; there was definitely too much blood coming out. Harry looked around for Madame Pomfrey, hoping she had been in the crowd. Instead, he saw Professors McGonagall and Snape heading their way. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Out of the way, Potter!" Blaise Zambini said as he roughly pushed Harry out of the way. He bent down over his friend, lifting his eyelids, trying to get Malfoy back around. Harry glared at the back of his head; if it wasn't for Harry, Malfoy would probably have been splattered all over the field. But he ignored the action as McGonagall strode up to him.

"That was fast thinking and flying on your part, Potter!" Professor McGonagall said breathlessly, a hand over her heart. Snape strode right passed them towards Malfoy, still unconscious on the ground. The Slytherins allowed their Head of House through as he raised his wand, pointing it to the side of Malfoy; a stretcher materialized out of thin air. He then pointed his wand at Malfoy and levitated him onto the stretcher. Snape proceeded to levitate the stretcher off of the field and toward the castle, the Slytherin team in tow.

"That was wicked, Harry!" Harry turned around to the Gryffindor team now fighting their way through the excited crowd, Hermione right behind them. Angelina threw herself on to him, positively crying with joy. "We won, Harry! We won! By two hundred points, no less!"

"Don't hog him all to yourself, Angelina!" Fred and George said as they picked him up and hoisted him onto their shoulders. They plowed through the crowd, heading towards the changing rooms. Although Harry was smiling, happy that they had won their second Quidditch game of the season, he couldn't help but worry about Malfoy, and whether he was going to be ok. That gash did look pretty nasty. He looked back to the castle, where Malfoy was undoubtedly still unconscious, laying in one of the Hospital Wing's beds. The castle disappeared from view as they entered the changing rooms, everyone breaking out in tremendous cheers.

Draco flitted in and out of consciousness for the last hour. He had no idea where he was, or how he came to be there. He was very comfortable, and wished he could just lay there and sleep forever. He could hear people talking, but couldn't make out who they belonged to. But he heard everything they were saying.

"Good thing Potter was there to catch him, or he probably would have splattered," one voice said, a deep one.

"Well I would have caught him had I noticed what was going on." This voice was a little higher and almost seemed to have a squeak to it. "When do you suppose he'll wake up? I mean it's been at least two days."

"Well, that gash was pretty nasty. And Madame Pomfrey did say that he has a concussion," the deep voice said. Draco was very much confused by the conversion. What did Harry Potter have to do with anything? Draco found that sleep was slowly drifting away. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting up at the ceiling; why was it so bright in here?

"Hey, he's awake! How're you feeling, Draco?" Draco slowly turned his head to the right; that small movement signaled a throbbing pain in his left temple and he felt tears stinging his eyes from it. Not realizing he had shut his eyes to the stabbing pain, he opened them once more and stared at his best friend Blaise, who was sitting to the right of him. He looked at Draco with concern.

"You gave us a right good scare there, mate." The voice on the other side of Draco said. Draco now knew that it was Slytherin's Quidditch captain Marcus Flint, but didn't turn to face him in the fear that pain would return.

"What happened?" Draco asked, his voice raspy. He found that he was all of a sudden very thirsty.

"You got hit in the head by a bludger and fell fifty feet off your broom! Lucky Potter was there to catch you, otherwise…" Blaise made a diving motion with his hand towards his other, his fingers splaying as it made contact with his palm, and Draco understood; he would have been seriously injured if Potter hadn't intervened.

"Potter saved me?" Draco asked, more to himself than to anyone. But the others heard him all the same.

"Yeah, he was the only one to notice you at first, since he was right there," Marcus explained, and suddenly it clicked. They were playing Quidditch – that's why he was hit with a bludger, why he was on his broom in the first place. It was starting to come together for Draco. Just then, Madame Pomfrey entered the room, carry a jug of purple liquid.

"Ah, you're awake! Good, you need to drink this potion. It'll make your head feel much better." Madame Pomfrey put the jug on the stand next to Draco's bed and started pouring the purple liquid into a flask. "No doubt your head must be hurting you, something fierce." She carefully lifted Draco's head away from the pillow, causing great pain to shoot throughout his head, and held the flask to his lips, helping him drink it.

The potion burned as it slid down Draco's throat, but already he could feel the pain in his head start to subside. He lay back on his pillows and closed his eyes, trying to speed up the healing process by moving as little as possible. When he was sure he could move again, he slowly sat up. Blaise and Marcus were watching him expectantly, as if he was going to suddenly hop out of bed and somersault across the hospital ward.

"How are you feeling?" Marcus asked again.

"Still a little dizzy but otherwise, I'm fine." Draco said, pushing a stray hair out of his face – and grazing something soft on his head. He felt around and found that there was a bunch of gauze wrapped around his slightly swollen head.

"That's just as well. You've been in here for nearly two days. Thought you'd never come round." Blaise said with a slight chuckle. But Draco could still see the worry in his eyes.

"How much longer does he have to stay in here, Madame?" Marcus asked as she bustled about the ward.

"I would like it if Mr. Malfoy got a few more hours of rest before he goes anywhere, just to be on the safe side." She said.

"But haven't I been resting for two days?" Draco asked, not wanting to stay any longer. "I'm not even tired," and it was true; Draco felt completely wide awake.

"All the same, you need to rest a little more. I want to make sure you're not too concussed before you start back up with simple activities. No, you stay in bed for at least two more hours, and I will come back and check on you." Madame Pomfrey said, opening the doors to the hallway outside. "As for you two, visiting hours are over." Blaise and Marcus said their goodbyes to Draco and left, leaving him and Madame Pomfrey alone.

"Can I at least get a glass of water?" Draco asked, no longer able to stand the thirst. Madame Pomfrey gave a curt nod before heading to the icebox where the water was kept.

"Here, now, rest please." And she left Draco alone, heading back into her office. Draco drank the water graciously, slopping some of it on his hospital dressings. He placed the empty glass on the nightstand on his right and suddenly found that he was becoming drowsy. He laid his head upon his pillows and fell into a peaceful sleep.

When Draco awoke nearly three hours later, Madame Pomfrey declared that he was well enough to head back to his house common room. Draco thanked her and started heading towards his common room. He felt much better, especially since he took the dressings off, and he no longer felt dizzy. He did, however, have a strange dream that seemed to unnerve him. Just before falling asleep, his last thoughts were about what Blaise said – about Potter saving him. Why would he do that? It just didn't make sense to Draco.

He dreamt about Potter catching him on his broom and flying over the Forbidden Forest. They landed in a clearing in the forest, where Harry started handing him potatoes from the pocket of his robes. Draco said he didn't like potatoes, and that he wanted nothing more than to kiss Potter. He tackled Potter to the floor and leaned forward to kiss him – but then woke up.

Draco blinked furiously at the memory of the dream. It had all been so strange. But the most unnerving part of it all was the anger Draco had felt at the interruption of the dream when he woke up. It was like he _wanted_ to kiss Potter. But it was absurd, just a dream. It had meant nothing. He could still see Potter's lips so tantalizingly close to his own and got shivers. He was almost to the stairs leading to Slytherin House when he heard Potter's voice. He turned around to see Potter and his friends leaving the Great Hall. Before he knew what he was doing, Draco turned around and headed for the trio.

"Hey Potter!" Draco called out. Harry looked his way, as did Ron and Hermione. He headed over to them; they looked slightly suspicious.

"I see you're better," Harry said, but not in a rude fashion. He actually looked generally relieved.

"Thanks. I was erm, just wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?" Draco asked, hoping he didn't sound mean or suspicious. On the contrary, he felt he sounded a little surprised; he actually had no idea where he was going with this. Harry looked taken aback as well.

"Um, what for?" Harry asked, looking apprehensive. Ron and Hermione exchanged suspicious looks.

"I wanted to talk to you about the Quidditch match," Draco said. Now that Draco thought about it, he did need to talk to Potter about that, about why he saved him.

"Um, sure," Harry said. Draco gave him a small smile before turning towards an unused classroom towards his right. He noticed Harry giving his friends a shrug before following Draco inside the classroom.

"We'll wait for you out here, Harry," Ron said before Harry closed the door behind him. He gave Ron and Hermione the thumbs up through the classroom window. He turned to face Draco, who was leaning against a desk, watching him.

"So, um, what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked. Draco could hear the nervousness in his voice. It was hard to say why, but this almost seemed to please him.

"Just about what happened at the Quidditch match. I know that you saved me when I fell. I really wanted to thank you for that." Draco said, trying to keep eye contact with Harry. Draco never realized how green his eyes were; they were startlingly mesmerizing.

"Oh! Well, I wasn't going to just sit there and watch you plummet to your imminent death." Harry said giving a chuckle, sounding quite relieved.

Harry's laugh sent shivers down Draco's spine and he was starting to get nervous at these strange feelings. "Yeah, I figured as much." They stood there in silence for a moment, neither one looking at each other. Draco took a deep breath before asking the question that was on his mind. "Why, though?"

Harry looked up at Draco in confusion. "Why what?"

"Why did you save me? I mean, I know you just said you couldn't just watch me die, but, I – I guess, well…" Draco struggled to find the words. He was finding it hard to look at Harry while trying to figure out what it was he wanted to say.

"You were wondering why someone who is supposed to hate you would save you without a second thought?" Harry asked. Draco looked up at Harry in surprise.

"Yes!" Draco said excitedly, happy that Harry knew what it was he had wanted to say. He took a step closer to Harry in his excitement. "I mean, I feel like most people wouldn't have done that if it was anyone else. I mean, if you had fell –" but Draco stopped, the smile on his face sliding off.

"Oh I'm sure you would have done the same thing for me. Even if right now you think you wouldn't, trust me, once you're in the moment, you don't really give it a second thought." Harry said reassuringly. Draco felt better. Now that he thought about it, Harry was right. If the situation was reversed, Draco most likely would have saved Harry as well. He gave Harry a smile, which he returned.

Once again, a shiver went down Draco's spine when Harry smiled, and all of a sudden, he got butterflies in his stomach. Draco's dream floated into his memory once more, and he could remember looking into Harry's eyes, scared then, but now, full of curiosity. He could remember how soft his lips looked then, and how inviting they looked now. Without thinking of what he was doing, Draco closed the gap between him and Harry, grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled Harry closer, kissing him square on the lips.

Before Draco could truly experience the warm lips pressed softly against his own, they were pulling away as quickly as they had got together. Draco opened his eyes and stared into Harry's startled green ones. He was looking at Draco with confusion. Draco started thinking that what he did might have been a mistake and was about to turn away when Harry grabbed Draco's fore-arm and pulled him closer, completing the kiss. Draco smiled, and he could feel Harry smiling as well as they softly kissed each other. The butterflies in Draco's stomach receded and was replaced by a comfortableness so strong, he could have stood there for hours, kissing Harry's soft lips. Likewise, it felt like they were with each other for hours.

"OH. MY. GOD!"


	2. Chapter 2

"OH. MY. GOD!"

Harry and Draco quickly pulled apart from each other, staring at the opened classroom door. Hermione and Ron were standing in the doorway, gaping at the pair of them. No one said anything in the awkward silence that grew within the room. Harry and Draco exchanged quick looks before Harry looked at his friends.

"I can explain –" he started to say, but Ron just ran out of the room, but not before yelling, "DON'T!" Harry looked at Hermione, who looked as equally confused as Ron. He opened his mouth to say something but she, too, turned around and ran after Ron.

Harry turned to look at Draco. "I'm sorry, I should –" he started.

"Go, we'll talk later," Draco said. They both exchanged quick smiles before Harry turned on his heel and headed out of the classroom and after his friends, whom he knew were heading towards Gryffindor Tower. He could just see them rounding the corner towards the Fat Lady's portrait. He put on a burst of speed and made it to the portrait before she closed it.

"Ron, stop! Please!" Harry yelled after his friend. Ron stopped and turned around, watching Harry bent over, trying to catch his breath. "Let me explain!" He managed to breathe out.

"Explain what, exactly? I think it was pretty obvious what was going on!" Ron yelled. Those that were in the common room had all fallen silent, watching the scene curiously.

"No, Ron, it's not like that! We were –" Harry tried to say, but Ron interrupted him.

"I know what you two were doing! You were snogging it up, you were!" Ron continued to yell.

"Well, yes, but it was just –"

"Just what?! It wasn't just nothing, Harry! I can't _believe_ you would do something like this!" Ron yelled, his fists balled up at his sides. Hermione, who was standing just behind Ron, gave a little step forward.

"Ron, just give him a chance –" she tried, but Ron cut her off as well.

"No! You saw it too, Hermione! Listen Harry, I can accept the fact that you're gay, but with _Malfoy_?! No, I'm sorry, but I can't!" and with that said, he turned around and pelted up the boys' staircase. The slamming of the door resounded throughout the dead silent common room. Everyone was staring in shock at Harry, taking in what Ron had yelled. Hermione, who had also noticed the stares Harry was attracting, walked right up to him and leaned in close, so that nobody could hear what she was saying.

"Listen Harry, I'll talk to Ron for you, ok? I can't promise anything, but…" Hermione's words trailed away, and Harry noticed that she wouldn't even look him in the eye. She gave him a quick squeeze on the shoulder before turning around and heading up the boys' staircase as well. Fred and George followed her a few seconds later, throwing Harry confused looks. Harry quickly looked around the common room, at all the curiously confused faces, before turning around and heading back out of the portrait hole with no idea where he was going.

His best friend was mad at him. The one person he could always confide in, and was always there when he was needed now wanted nothing to do with him. For a brief moment, anger flared up at Draco for kissing him. Why did he have to go and do that for? Why couldn't he have just said his thanks and been on his way? _But you kissed him back_ a voice in his head said. That was true, Harry did kiss him back. He wasn't sure why, though. He never thought of Draco as anything more than an enemy before today. And now all of a sudden…

"Harry?" Harry looked around for the source of the voice, and found that he was almost at the bottom of the Grand Staircase. He looked towards the bottom of the stairs to find Draco just sitting there by himself. He stood up as Harry continued down the stairs.

"Draco? What are you doing down here?" Harry asked, reaching the bottom of the stairs, standing in front of Draco. As he stared into those gray eyes, he found his anger towards him ebbing away.

"I was kind of hoping you were going to come back down," Draco said, smiling. Harry smiled back half-heartedly. Draco could see the sadness in his smile. He frowned at this. "I take it your friends aren't too happy with you right now?" Harry looked at Draco's concerned face. He heaved a deep sigh and merely nodded.

"Why don't we go for a walk around the grounds?" Draco suggested. "There's a lot we need to talk about." Draco put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked into Draco's eyes once more and smiled – a genuine one this time. Draco's comforting touch calmed Harry a little, and nodded. They turned and headed out of the great double doors and towards the lake. It was a little chilly, being mid-December, but the stab of cold air made Harry feel better.

"So," Draco said, looking down at the ground as they continued to walk. "About that kiss…."

Harry looked at Draco from the corner of his eye; Draco was blushing slightly, and Harry found this extremely attractive. His stomach suddenly did a flip flop at the thought of Draco being attractive – there was no denying that he was, but the thought was still relatively new and scary to him all the same. "Yeah?"

"Well, we kissed, right?" Draco said, looking up at Harry, his blushing more evident. Harry smiled at this. "What?" Draco asked, when he noticed Harry smiling.

"Nothing," Harry said, looking in front of him. They made it to the edge of the lake. Harry plopped himself down in front of a tree, his back towards the trunk. Draco sat down beside him. "Yes, we did kiss. But why? Not that I'm complaining or anything. I'm just curious…where did the urge come from?" Harry watched Draco as he picked up a pebble in front of him, and tossed it into the water. He watched it splash before turning to Harry.

"Honestly, I don't know why. I mean, I guess I was just so caught up with gratitude with you saving me and, well….." the blush deepened across Draco's pale face. He took a deep breath. "I guess I've just never really noticed how – how att-tractive you are, and, I don't know, it just sort of happened." Draco said, stumbling over his words, looking back down at the ground.

Harry smiled again at how striking Draco looked when he was all flustered. "You know, after you had fallen, I was really worried about you." Harry said, continuing to watch Draco. Draco snapped up, staring at Harry with confusion. "I don't understand why, because I never really cared if you got hurt before, but this time seemed different."

They fell silent, staring at the lake. The Giant Squid decided to make an appearance, thrusting its tentacles out of the water, trying to catch some low flying owls. The owls snapped their beaks at the squid before soaring higher. Harry looked at Draco once more; his eyes weren't really focused on anything.

"But it wasn't until you kissed me that I realized something," Harry continued. Draco looked at him once more. "I think you're very attractive too. And that kiss…honestly, it just felt so…" Harry was trying to find the right word.

"Right?" Draco said, smiling. "Natural?"

Harry smiled. "Yes! That's why I kissed you back, because I felt like I needed to – like I needed to – " but Harry never finished his sentence, for Draco leaned forward, kissing him softly on the lips once more. And this time, Harry didn't pull away, but instead deepened the kiss by placing his hand on the back of Draco's white-blonde head, bringing him closer.

By the next morning, the whole school had heard about Draco and Harry's kiss. Draco wasn't sure how they found out, but when he entered the Great Hall for breakfast, the whole hall fell to hushed whispers. Draco was determined not to make eye contact with anyone and headed straight for the Slytherin table. However, when he sat down, those around him got up and shifted to different seats, leaving Draco to sit alone and confused.

"Yeah, no one's really happy with you right now," Blaise said as he sat down next to Draco. Draco watched as he grabbed a bowl of oatmeal and started digging in.

"But why? I mean, since when is kissing someone a crime?" Draco said in annoyance.

"It's not. It's the fact that you kissed Potter that's the problem." Blaise said, not looking up from his bowl.

"But why? I mean, yes, we were enemies before but we aren't now. So what's the big deal?" Draco asked as a couple of sixth year Slytherin girls passed them; they glared at Draco before sitting at the end of the table and putting their heads together. No doubt what they're talking about Draco thought.

"Really Draco? It's not all about you, you know. For one thing, he's in Gryffindor and you're in Slytherin. That relationship in itself, well, I don't really need to explain that to you. And plus, everyone thinks that you two have been secretly dating, which leads everyone to think that the Quidditch games could easily have been fixed." Blaise said, still not meeting Draco's gaze.

Draco's blood started to boil. "But we haven't been dating! Everything literally just happened yesterday! And besides, even if that were true, _which it's not_, then why would I let Harry win every time?" Draco said, in anger.

"Oh, you two are on a first name basis now? How cute," Blaise said with sarcasm. Draco stared at Blaise, the person who claimed to be his best friend – who wasn't even going to stick up for him – in surprise. But just as fast as he got angry, it left him, leaving him to feel bitter towards everyone. He got up and left the Great Hall amid stares and even a few cat calls.

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, pushing his cornflakes around his bowl, not feeling particularly hungry. He had a pretty rough night; after he had got back to Gryffindor Tower, the common room was still packed, and hushed voices and stares followed him up to his dorm, where he found Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville crowded around the window. They looked up when Harry walked in, but he knew they weren't going to say anything. He ignored them as he changed into his pajamas and hopped into his four-poster, drawing the hangings around for privacy. Harry heard them heading towards the stairs, each one filing out of the room. Not one of them had wanted to even stay in the same room as Harry.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said, sitting opposite of him. Harry looked up from his soggy cereal and watched as Hermione loaded her plate up with eggs and sausages. She looked up. "Oh Harry!" For she noticed the very depressed look on Harry's face. "Come on, I'm sure Ron'll come around. Just give him time!"

Harry looked down the table where Ron was sitting with Seamus, Dean, and Neville. They had walked by Harry without even so much as a glance. "I doubt that, but thanks Hermione," Harry said, putting his head on the table; the cool surface of the wood felt great on his warm face.

"Hermione is right, Harry," Fred said, as he and George sat on either side of him. "We talked to Ron last night after he stormed upstairs."

"Was in a right state, he was." George said. "It's not that he's mad at you harry –"

"He's just having a hard time making sense of the situation, is all." Fred said.

"He just needs time to get used to the idea." George said.

Harry just gave them a very feeble smile before glancing over at the Slytherin table. Draco had gotten up and was walking out of the hall, looking very upset. Then again, Harry would be upset too if he left a room to catcalls. Harry stood up. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up guys, but I'm really not hungry." And with that said, he followed Draco out of the hall, also amid catcalls and jeers.

"Draco! Hey ,Draco!" Harry yelled out, running to catch up to him.

"What?" Draco said agitatedly, turning around. Harry stopped dead in his tracks, taken aback by Draco's harshness. "Oh, sorry Harry! I thought you were maybe –"

"It's ok, you don't need to explain. I don't exactly have fans right now myself." Harry tried to smile, but was only able to manage a sort of grimace. They stood there, awkwardly looking at their feet.

"Listen, how about we go for another walk on the grounds? Clear our heads for a bit?" Harry suggested, causing Draco to smile. They walked out of the double doors, taking the same route that they took just last night.

"So what's the story at the Gryffindor table?" Draco asked, looking sideways at Harry. Harry took a deep breath, and explained everything that was going on with (or what he thought was going on with) Ron and the other boys in his room.

"And I mean, I still don't really understand why anyone would care so passionately about us!" Harry said frustratingly.

"Well, what's going on at the Slytherin end might explain some of it," Draco said, and he launched into the story Blaise had told him; about the possible conspiracy within the Quidditch tournaments and a possible hidden relationship. Harry was positively laughing by the end of Draco's tale.

"Seriously? Is that what this is all about? That can't be the only reason!" Harry said, a smile back on his face, but it was more out of disbelief rather than actual humor.

"Yeah, seems pretty stupid, really." Draco said, stopping by the lake and turning to face Harry. "Listen, I hope these rumors and behaviors don't scare you away, or anything," Draco said, now looking at Harry with concern.

"Scare me away? From…?" Harry asked, not sure what Draco had meant.

"From us! I really like you Harry, and I was kind of hoping, well…I was kind of hoping that this would lead to something between us. A good something." Draco said, grabbing Harry's left hand with his right and interlocking them with his own.

The butterflies returned to Harry's stomach at the contact with Draco. He looked up into Draco's stunning gray eyes, so full of a longing that Harry wished to fulfill. He leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on Draco's plush lips before pulling away. "Of course I want to be with you. You're crazy if you think for one second that I would let something like these rumors make that impossible!" Harry said, giving Draco's hand a squeeze. Draco gave Harry one of his charming smiles. They continued walking around the lake, their hands interlocked, for now, not a care in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco and Harry ended up spending the remainder of the week with each other, for the rest of the school still wanted nothing to do with them. True, there were those – such as Luna Lovegood and Ernie Macmillan – that would come up to the pair of them, telling them that it was great what they were doing. "It's sweet, really," Luna had said. "And it shows that even Slytherins and Gryffindors can have inter-house relationships," Ernie had said enthusiastically.

And while those just whispered behind their hands and to their friends, others took a more cruel approach – yelling inappropriate slurs, jinxing them in the hallways, and even going as far as pushing Harry to the ground, breaking his glasses for the umpteenth time. Hermione helped him up as he held his snapped glasses to his face.

"_Oculus Reparo_," Hermione said with a sigh as Harry's glasses repaired themselves once more.

"Thanks," Harry said, dully putting them right. Harry was very grateful that at least Hermione stuck with him. And there were the few others as well such as Fred and George, who were taking it much easier then Ron. In fact, the twins turned it into a kind of a joke to cheer Harry and Draco up more than anything. Their jokes and Draco's company was the only thing that got Harry through the rest of the week, for they were due to leave Christmas break that Saturday.

When Friday had finally approached, Harry felt the pressure of the stares and whispers finally starting to fade. Everyone was more occupied with getting ready to leave for break, and Harry couldn't've been happier. True, he was going to miss going to the Burrow this Christmas and seeing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's cheery faces, but at least he wouldn't have to endure any bullying for an entire month.

"What are you on about, Harry?" Fred said, as he and George took a seat on either side of him.

Harry looked up at Fred with puzzlement, his spoon of Wheaties halfway to his mouth. "What are talking about?"

"We just noticed that you put your name down for staying here for break," Fred said.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" George asked from Harry's right.

"Not good enough for you anymore, eh?" Fred said in mock annoyance.

"Gotten tired of us, I suppose," George said, heaving a sigh.

"Probably wants to stay behind with his boyfriend," Fred said, waggling his eyebrows.

Harry couldn't help but smile. "Actually, Draco is going home for the break," Harry said, returning to his cereal.

"Oh, than why aren't you coming back with us?" Fred asked, with sincere curiosity.

"Look, it's not that I don't want to come back with you guys, it's just….I don't really feel like I'll be –"

"Welcomed?" George finished for him. "Just because Ron is weirded out by the whole situation, it doesn't mean we all are."

"It's not just Ron, Ginny won't even look at me, either." Harry said, pushing his empty cereal bowl away from him.

"Well Ginny's different! I mean, her reaction was more so expected than Ron's," Fred said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Seriously, Harry? Ginny has had a crush on you since she first met you!" George said with exasperation.

"Sure, she didn't think that you two were going to get together right away, but she at least thought she would have a chance –" Fred said.

"And now that you're gay, that dream just went out the window for her!" George said. Harry looked down at the table, his stomach suddenly in knots. Fred just shook his head while George put a comforting hand on Harry's back.

"Listen mate, don't ruin your whole break just because of Ron's and Ginny's attitude. They're bound to come around. And I know Ron wouldn't want me to repeat this, but obviously I'm going to anyway – he misses you. At home, you'll be forced in close quarters and you guys are bound to make up." George said.

"And besides, you'll want to come back for Christmas," Fred said, looking around, making sure no one was listening before leaning in closer to Harry, "we're going to Sirius's for the holidays. Mum and Dad thought we'd cheer him up a bit with some company." Harry perked up at the prospect of getting to see Sirius. He was in desperate need to talk to someone, and he thought that Sirius of all people would understand Harry.

So after classes that evening, Harry skipped dinner to pack what he could in his school trunk, excited at the prospect of having something to look forward to. Just then, the dormitory door opened; Harry briefly glanced over his shoulder – it was Ron and Neville. He momentarily caught Ron's eye before turning back to his nearly packed trunk.

"Thought you were staying at school," Ron grunted from his bed.

"Changed my mind," Harry simply said, pretending to rearrange his already perfectly packed trunk.

"Oh," was all Ron said. Well, it's a start Harry thought. Maybe George was right; the forced closed quarters of Grimmauld Place was bound to help them gain their friendship back. While he never showed any signs of missing Harry, he knew it to be true, and Harry really missed Ron as well.

Harry closed his trunk, grabbed his wand and book bag and left; he was still not entirely comfortable being in his dorm room with the others while they were awake – it was very awkward. None of them would talk to him or even each other while Harry was there. But Harry was starting to get used to it. He decided to spend the remainder of the night finishing his Charms essay, rather than leaving it for the break. He headed to the library, where he knew no one would be.

Harry was right; when he entered the library, it was completely deserted except for Madame Pince, the extremely strict librarian. She watched him through her hawk-like eyes as he walked by the front desk and headed straight to his favorite table at the back. But wait, there was someone already sitting there. He was about to change his course when the somebody looked up. "Draco?"

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Draco asked, smiling.

Harry took a seat across from Draco. "Just needed to get out of the Tower. It was too crowded in there to do homework." Harry took out his Charms book from his book bag.

"Same, plus it's too cold in the dungeons. How do they expect us to study in those conditions?" Draco complained.

Harry smiled. "Well, at least we've got the library to ourselves. No one can bother or bully us here."

"Amen to that!" Draco chuckled.

"What are you working on, anyways?" Harry asked.

"Snape's essay. I'm pretty much almost done with it; I just didn't want to take it home." Draco said.

"Same. Except I still have to practice the Banishing charm before I can finish my Charms essay. I'm still having difficulties with it." Harry said, taking out his wand and looking around for Madame Pince; he made sure that there was no way she could see him performing magic, which was not allowed inside the library.

"If you want, I can help you," Draco said, "I just accomplished that yesterday."

"Are you serious?" Harry asked, looking at Draco in awe. "Yeah, I would love some help! But what about your homework? I don't want to take you from it."

"Nah, it'll be fine, like I said, I'm already pretty much finished. I can write the conclusion later." Draco said, putting his essay away and taking out his wand. "Let's see where you're at with this."

Harry cleared his throat and pointed his wand at his Charms book. He said the spell; the book slid half-heartedly across the table towards Draco, but that was it. Harry sighed.

"At least it's moving, though," Draco said encouragingly. Harry smiled. "Let's get to work."

After spending three hours in the library, Harry felt extremely exhausted, but very accomplished at the same time. With Draco's help, he was now able to make the book fly off the table with force. Hermione was going to be so proud of him when he showed her. He headed upstairs to Gryffindor Tower, looking forward to bed. He sincerely hoped that Ron and the others were already asleep; he really didn't want to have to deal with the awkwardness – he had a rather good day and he didn't want anything to ruin it.

Harry smiled, thinking of his and Draco's goodbye. He could still feel Draco's soft lips against his own, so comfortable and alluring. Although Harry was going to miss him over the break, he tried to look at this brief separation in a positive way; the longer they spent apart from each other, the better the initial reunion would be. Harry reached the portrait hole, a smile still on his face.

"_Chocolate Frogs_," Harry said before the Fat Lady could ask him. She swung forward, allowing him to climb through the portrait hole. Harry entered the common room to find that it was completely deserted. He looked at his watch – it was nearly midnight. He bounded up the boys' staircase and quietly opened his dorm door to the sound of snores. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. He slowly drifted off to sleep, his thoughts on seeing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, his godfather, and a month off from worrying about anything school related, a smile displayed on his face.

Harry was really glad the Hogwarts Express was about to pull into King's Cross, because he didn't think he could stand another awkward minute in the train compartment. Because there were a lot more students going home this Christmas season this year, the train was extra packed and left no room for less than six students to a compartment. Harry was in a compartment with Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. While he was glad that the twins and Hermione were there, he was getting rather annoyed at the awkward silences that would follow the forced conversations; this was mainly due to Ron and Ginny continually throwing glares at Harry, or else staring at each other, as if they disapproved Harry being let into their compartment.

"Well, that was a fun ride!" George said sarcastically, as he heaved his trunk down from the train steps.

"Oh yeah, a real riot!" Fred said, throwing his trunk next to his twin's.

"I wish there was a riot," Harry said softly, coming up behind them, "at least _that _wouldn't've been awkward to sit through." Harry looked up just in time to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waving them over; Lupin, Tonks, and Mad-Eye were right behind them, keeping watch. Harry and the others lifted their trunks and headed over to them, smiles plastered on all their faces, Harry's the biggest smile of them all. The prospect of seeing Sirius was getting closer.

"Harry, dear! How lovely to see you again!" Mrs. Weasley said, throwing her arms around him as he reached them first. "I trust you had a good term?"

"Yeah, it was good," Harry said. It wasn't a total lie; other than his best friend and his sister ignoring him, he hardly had anything to complain about.

"Excellent!" Mrs. Weasley said, hugging the rest of her children in turn a they reached their parents, and hugging Hermione as well. "Well, we'll be taking the Knight Bus back, so if you will all just follow me, we can get going." Mrs. Weasley said, leading the way out of King's Cross Station. They walked about a block away from the station, turning down a narrow and deserted alleyway.

"Can't let the muggles see the bus," Mad-Eye explained when Harry gave him a quizzical look. "We can't really hide a big, purple, three-decker bus that just appears and disappears out of nowhere, can we?" Mad-Eye raised his wand hand and stood there, not moving it. The others stared around them, waiting expectedly. All of a sudden, there was a loud BANG! and the Knight Bus appeared in front of them.

"All right you lot! On the bus you get!" Tonks said, ushering the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione onto the bus, leaving Mad-Eye, Lupin, and Arthur to carry the luggage – also with help from Stan Shunpike, the conductor of the Knight Bus. He was very excited when he saw Harry once more, but remembered Tonks, her threat of cursing him coming back to him; he managed giving Harry an energetic wave and an excited smile.

When everyone was on the bus, they waited for the Aurors and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Lupin to enter, knowing full well that they were going to be getting assigned seating. They were surprised to find that they were the only ones on the bus. Lupin took a step forward. "All right, I would like Fred and George to sit at the way back with Moody and Arthur, I would like Hermione and Ginny to sit with Tonks and myself, to the right over here, and Harry and Ron can sit to the left with Molly."

"Actually," Harry said before he can stop himself; everyone stopped heading to their designated seats and turned to look at Harry, "I was, erm, actually wondering, Lupin, if I could maybe sit with you instead?" Harry asked, his voice shaking with nerves. Lupin exchanged a confused expression with Molly, who just shrugged.

"If that's what you would like. Hermione, why don't you sit with Molly –" Lupin started, but it was Ginny who spoke up this time.

"Actually, Hermione can stay, I'll go with Mum and Ron," Ginny said, striding towards her mother and brother without so much as a glance towards Harry. The adults all exchanged quick glances between themselves at the awkwardness that had just occurred. Everyone headed for their seats. Harry and Hermione sat down on one loveseat while Lupin took a slightly ragged armchair opposite them. Harry breathed a sigh of relief at not having to endure another awkward ride.

"So what seems to be going on?" Lupin asked, watching as Harry's face relaxed. But when he asked the question, it was all scrunched up with nerves once more.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with an unconvincingly curious tone.

Hermione looked at him skeptically. "Honestly Harry, Lupin isn't an idiot. He knows there's something going on." Harry shot her an angry look. He didn't want to have to discuss anything in detail until _after_ he spoke to Sirius about it first.

"Listen Harry, you don't have to tell me what the issue is directly, but yes, I do know there is something amiss between you and Ron, and Ginny as well I take it, seeing as she volunteered herself rather than sitting with you. It was to my understanding that she has a bit of a crush on you; I was a bit surprised at that." Lupin said, managing a small smile that Harry was unable to return. He sighed.

"Let's just say that me and Ron and Ginny aren't on speaking terms right now," Harry said, looking down at his hands. "We've had a bit of a misunderstanding."

"Well, it wasn't exactly a misunderstanding as it was pretty clear what –" Hermione started, but Harry interrupted.

"Thank you, Hermione!" Harry said loudly with annoyance.

"In case you haven't forgotten, I'm your side," Hermione said calmly. Harry sighed again.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just a little annoyed right now," Harry said, looking anywhere but at Lupin, who was looking at the pair of them with curiosity.

"Whatever this thing is between the three of you, I'm sure it'll pass soon enough," Lupin said.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me. But I can't help but to think that I've really screwed up this time," Harry said in a whisper, sneaking a glance at Ginny and Ron, who were whispering amongst themselves, their mother watching them curiously.

"You're not saying –" Hermione started in surprise.

"I regret nothing, I'm just saying….I guess I'm saying I wish it could have happened in another way." Harry said, catching Lupin's eye.

"Well, I would be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued by these significant events. But I daresay you're waiting to discuss them with Sirius before letting the rest of the adults know?" Lupin whispered, giving Harry a knowing glance.

Harry blushed slightly. "Sorry, it's not that I don't trust you or anything –"

"It's perfectly alright Harry," Lupin said, holding up his hand, "I understand. You'll soon have your chance to talk to your godfather. We're here," Lupin stood up, as did the rest of the occupants heading to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Harry looked out of the Knight Bus window while he waited for his turn off of the bus. He was finally home.


	4. Chapter 4

Although Harry started at the back of the line of people, he found he was the first to reach the front door, having nearly ran the footpath to get there. Harry waited for the others to catch up before knocking on the door. Less than a second later, Sirius' shaggy head appeared in the doorway. Harry just barely controlled his urge to hug Sirius right away; the others were already fighting their way inside, trying to escape the bitter cold, leaving Harry blocking their way. But as soon as everyone was inside, their jackets being hung on the coat rack, Harry gave his godfather the biggest hug he could muster.

"I take it you missed me?" Sirius asked with a chuckle, taken aback by Harry's forwardness. He squeezed his godson back.

"Just a little bit," Harry said, pulling away and giving Sirius the first real smile he had managed to produce all day. Sirius smiled back before turning to the rest of the group.

"Well then, dinner is almost done if you want to follow me to the kitchen," Sirius said, turning around and heading to a side door that led to the kitchen, Harry right in tow.

"So Harry, how has your term gone so far?" Sirius asked as they reached the landing to the kitchen. Harry looked over his shoulder – the others were filing into the kitchen as well.

"I'll tell you about it later," Harry whispered. Sirius noticed the nervous glance he sent the others, at how secretive he seemed to be.

"Everything alright, Harry?" Sirius whispered in concern, for he clearly could tell Harry did not want attention drawn to him. Harry just nodded his head as the others sat around the table. Harry looked around for an empty seat; there was one in between Hermione and Fred. He went around the table and sat down.

While Sirius, Lupin, Mrs. Weasley, and Tonks levitated the food onto the table, Harry looked around at the chattering people; Ron and Ginny still seemed to be heavy in conversation; Fred and George were talking about what to do next for their latest Weasley Wizard Wheezes product; Moody and Arthur were making sure everyone had a plate in front of them. Harry looked to Hermione on his right to find that she seemed to have been watching him the entire time. She gave him a small smile before turning to look at Mrs. Weasley, who had told them to help themselves. Everyone dug in without a second thought.

Harry was absolutely starving, having eaten nothing since breakfast in the Great Hall that morning. But he found that he was having trouble getting his food down. As hard as he tried to force his food down, it just didn't want to go. He couldn't explain why, but he suddenly had a very strong feeling of apprehension. He put his fork and knife down, giving up on the food. Instead, he thought he would go for a bottle of Butterbeer. He looked up and down the table, trying to figure out where they were. But, of course, they were right in front of Ron, who was three seats down from him. Harry was trying to decide whether or not he should just skip the drink, but then his thirst outweighed this thought almost immediately.

"Hey Ron, could you please pass me a Butterbeer?" Harry asked politely, watching for Ron's action. Fred and George stopped talking to Sirius about their latest products in mid-sentence and looked around at Ron, waiting as well. This seemed to cause a domino effect on the rest of the group, mainly the adults, curious as to why everyone was so interested in Harry asking Ron something. Ron, who was talking to Ginny and had undoubtedly noticed the lull of conversion, grabbed a bottle of Butterbeer, and handed it to Harry without looking at him and returned to his conversation with his sister. Harry mumbled a defeated "thanks," before turning back in his seat. Lupin and Sirius exchanged curious looks as did Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but decided not to say anything.

Sirius watched as Harry sat there with his drink, looking down at his hands, not participating in the conversations going on around him. Sirius knew Harry needed to talk to him about something, and now he had an idea of what. It was why that intrigued him. But he knew that pulling Harry aside now would bring attention to Harry, and he knew Harry wouldn't want that. So after everyone finished their pudding and were heading up to their beds, Sirius pulled Harry to the side.

"Harry, could I have a word with you for a moment?" Sirius asked. Harry smiled for the first time since he had arrived. They walked to the drawing room, Sirius closing the door right behind him. He turned to face Harry. "I'm going to get right to it then, Harry. What's going on between you and Ron?" He sat down on the chair at the writing desk. Harry sat down on the arm chair right next to him.

"That's what I was going to talk to you about. And it's not just Ron, it's Ginny too." Harry said, and then whispering, "and pretty much all of the school."

Sirius wasn't sure if Harry intended him to hear this last part, but he ignored that bit. "You and Ron are best friends; what's happened that you two can't seem to work out?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked up at his godfather, whom he had wanted to see for the longest time. This was the moment he was finally able to get someone to listen to him, without – hopefully – getting judged for his actions. But now that the time has come, Harry found that it was a lot more difficult than he expected it to be.

"Well, something happened to me, and Ron found out about it in a way I wish he hadn't. And I keep trying to talk to him about it, but he doesn't want to listen to me. And Hermione has tried to talk to him for me, and Fred and George tried as well, but he just doesn't, well….well, I don't know want he wants I guess." Harry said, starting off slow, but rushing through the end. "I just wish he would stop being immature about this."

"Well, it seems to me whatever happened to you, Ron is just having a hard time adjusting to it. Maybe he just needs this time to absorb it all, to make sure he can be mature about it when he does come talk to you." Sirius said, watching Harry, who was still staring at the floor. He has never seen Harry look so sullen. He knew that he missed Ron. "Might I ask what it was that happened?"

Harry looked up at Sirius, his heart starting to race once more. He was starting to have second thoughts about discussing his newfound relationship to Sirius. But why would Sirius care about it? He was probably one of the most open-minded people he knew. He took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly. He opened his mouth to speak, but found he didn't know where to begin.

Sirius saw Harry's hesitation, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything, Harry, and I won't judge you for it." Sirius said softly, giving a warm smile. That was all Harry wanted to hear. He took another deep breath.

"Thanks. Um...well...ok, here it goes. Ron and Hermione witnessed…um, they witnessed me and Draco Malfoy kissing." Harry said, staring directly into Sirius' eyes, his heart caught in his throat. Sirius stared at Harry for a moment in a kind of shocked silence. He seemed to be thinking of the right thing to say.

"I see. And, er, what happened after that? What did Ron and Hermione do?" Sirius asked slowly, watching Harry.

And Harry launched into the story of how Ron and Hermione ran off, what was said in Gryffindor Tower where Harry chased them to, and how the whole school ended up finding out. But he didn't stop there; he told Sirius about the possible reason as to why the Gryffindors and Slytherins hated both of them even more, and how the Gryffindor Quidditch team refused to even look at him when they passed in the corridors.

"And now I'm just very confused, Sirius. I mean, I don't think that my being with Draco is the only problem Ron his having. I feel like it's something else." Harry said desperately. Sirius seemed to be in deep thought, his eyes in and out of focus. He hadn't said one thing during Harry's telling, and Harry was afraid that he wasn't going to be as sympathetic as he hoped.

"Well," Sirius said, folding his hands together, looking up at Harry once more, "it's as I've said before; he needs time to adjust to this very new information. I mean, this seems to be a very new situation for him, and finding out his best friend is gay and you not telling him…he's probably _very_ taken aback by it that he doesn't know how he should act. Does that help?" Sirius asked, hoping it did.

Harry nodded his head, but was still frowning. "But Sirius, _I_ didn't even know I was gay until Draco kissed me and Ron walked in. That's what _my_ problem is – he won't even give me the chance to explain that I was going to talk to him about it right after!" Harry said, starting to get frustrated.

"Well, maybe the only way to get through to Ron is to just corner him and _make_ him listen to you. We all know that Ron is as stubborn as a mule." Sirius said, smiling once again. Harry smiled back, but it was one of worry. "There's something else bothering you." Sirius stated. Harry nodded his head.

"I wanted to ask…how _you_ feel about all this? About me and Draco being together?" Harry asked, looking anywhere but at Sirius. Sirius looked at Harry in surprise.

"You're worried that I wouldn't approve? Harry James Potter, I am surprised at you!" Sirius said with a hearty chuckle. Harry looked up, startled by Sirius' reaction. "You're my godson, whom I very much love! You don't need my approval, but if it makes you feel any better than yes, I approve! I don't care that you're gay, least of all with Draco Malfoy – though I'll never understand why. All I've ever wanted for you was to be happy, and if that means having Malfoy as your boyfriend, then so be it!" Sirius said, a wide smile on his face.

Harry nodded, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He was very glad that he decided to tell Sirius. This was all Harry really wanted to hear – that it didn't matter whom he dated as long as it made him happy, and it very much did. He blinked away tears as Sirius drew Harry into a fatherly hug. They sat there for a moment before pulling apart.

"Thank you Sirius," Harry said, wiping his face on the back of his sleeve.

"Anytime Harry. And rest assured, your secret is safe with me." Sirius said, standing up, Harry following suit. "When you're ready for everyone to know, then they will."

"Thanks," Harry repeated, heading out of the drawing room, Sirius following from behind. They headed up the deserted staircase, everyone having gone to bed already, and heading to their respectable rooms. For once, Harry wasn't bothered by the fact that Ron was asleep again when he got into the room. He was happy for a reason to not pretend he was tired right away, shutting himself away from humanity. He dressed into his pajamas and hoped into bed, contemplating everything Sirius had said to him, and thinking of what he was going to say to Ron tomorrow. Now it was just figuring how to corner him without being pushy or awkward about it. He decided he was going to recruit Fred and George for this one.

When Harry woke up, he found that Ron had already made his way down to breakfast – not that this surprised him or anything. He got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast as well, the smell of bacon and sausages making his stomach hurt with hunger. Seeing as he barely ate a thing yesterday, he was very eager for this meal, and he was determined to not let Ron ruin it for him. Everyone was downstairs already, helping themselves to the stacks of food piled across the table. Harry sat between Sirius and Mr. Weasley.

"Alright there, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked, as Harry started loading his plate with pancakes, bacon, and sausages. "You sleep well?"

"I'm good, thank you. I did sleep well." Harry said truthfully; he slept better after his talk with Sirius. Mr. Weasley gave him a smile before looking around at the rest of the gang, talking and eating, slowly waking up. He noticed that there was a free spot in between Ron and Hermione, and wondered why Harry hadn't sat there instead. Mr. Weasley knew that there was obviously something going on between the two friends, what with Harry's reluctance on the bus and Ron's abrasive manner during dinner. He turned to Harry, whispering quietly, "if there is anything you ever need to talk to me about Harry, you know I'm always here."

Harry looked up at Mr. Weasley with surprise, but smiled at him with gratitude. "Thanks, Mr. Weasley. I really appreciate that." Harry said. Just then, Fred and George had stood up and started leaving the kitchen to get ready for the day. Harry stood up as well. "If you'll just excuse me for a moment," Harry said, and walked quickly to the stairs after the twins.

"Fred! George!" Harry said as loud as he dared, for he didn't want to wake up Mrs. Black's portrait again. They were nearly halfway to the stairs when Harry caught up to them; they turned around.

"Oh, hey Harry! What's up?" George asked.

"Hey, I need to ask you two a favor," Harry said, his heart pumping wildly once more.

The twins exchanged a look. "Oh?" Fred said. "What d'ya need?"

"I need your help getting Ron to listen to me. This whole ignoring me thing is getting really sickening." Harry said.

"Touché to that! And Ginny?" George asked.

"I'll worry about her later. It's Ron I'm more concerned with, right now." Harry explained.

"Alright Harry, what d'ya have in mind?" Fred asked. Harry smiled.

Harry sat upstairs in the twins' bedroom, waiting for Fred and George's part of the plan to unfurl. He paced the floor nervously, not being able to sit still. He was going over in his head exactly what it was he wanted to say to Ron, and anticipating what Ron might say each time. The door was slightly ajar, and Harry could hear people coming up the stairs – he could here snatches of conversation.

"But I still don't understand why you need me?" he could hear Ron saying. "I thought you guys usually tested your products on yourselves?"

"I told you before; we're starting to become immune to all this trickery. We need a fresh system – plus, you'll be getting ten Galleons!" Fred was saying.

"I'm sure you could do with extra spending money, right?" George was saying. They were getting closer to the room. Harry stopped pacing, watching the door.

"Yes, I definitely could!" Ron said, a hint of excitement in his voice. The door opened and Fred walked in first, closely followed by Ron, with George shutting the door behind him. When Ron saw Harry, it only took him a second to realize he had been tricked.

"You lied to me!" Ron yelled angrily at his brothers. He tried to go around and out the door, but Fred grabbed hold of his shoulders while George put a complicated lock charm on the door. Ron yanked himself out of Fred's grip.

"Look Ron, I know you don't really want to talk to me right now, so all you have to do is just listen." Harry said in a quick breath, his heart beating faster. Ron, who was still facing his now dashed means of escape, let out a defeated sigh, heading over to one of the beds and sitting down; he crossed his arms and stared at the wall. Harry took that as a meaning of cooperation.

"Great, ok," Harry said, taking a deep, steadying breath. "Look, I know you hate Draco, that's understandable. I'm not looking for you to like him or anything just because we're dating." Ron scowled at this part. "But I do want you to know that I had every intention of telling you after the kiss happened. I mean, it caught me by surprise just as much as it did for you." Harry said, sounding a little desperate. Ron looked up and stared at Harry in confusion. It was the first time in a week Ron had looked Harry in the eye, or at all for that matter.

"You – you mean, you and Malfoy haven't been secretly dating?" Ron asked.

"Of course not! Ron, I didn't even know I was gay until he kissed me, when you and Hermione walked in on us!" Harry said, sounding relieved. He _knew_ there was a deeper reason to all this! Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

"I honestly thought that you just weren't telling me anything! I mean, it hurt to think you were keeping something this big from your best friend," Ron said, looking down at the floor.

"I would never keep secrets from you Ron, or Hermione. And you're right, this is big. But let me ask you something – would it have made a difference if I was keeping it a secret with someone else? Or is it really just Draco?" Harry asked, generally curious. Either way, he knew that Ron at least knew that he would never keep secrets from him. Ron took a moment to consider.

"Honestly, I think it's a little of both. I think it would have been worse _because_ it's with Malfoy," Ron said slowly, sitting on the bed opposite Harry. Harry just nodded his head. The two of them sat in silence, looking anywhere but at each other.

"So are you two going to kiss and make up, or what?" Fred said jokingly, causing Harry and Ron to jump. They forgot the twins were still in the room, waiting by the door.

"If you do, make sure you don't let dear ol' Draco find out –" Fred said.

"He's seems to be the jealous type." George said, smirking.

"Oh haha," Ron said in mock amusement.

"Well obviously I don't expect us to kiss or anything, but are we cool now?" Harry asked, looking at his best friend.

Ron, who was still looking at the ground and said, "I just have to know one thing Harry…is this thing with you and Malfoy going to impede your relationship with me and Hermione?"

"Of course not!" Harry said without hesitation. "You and Hermione are my best friends! Besides – although I don't think it's going to happen very often – if you find that I'm spending too much time with Draco, just give me a kick and I'll tone it done a bit. I want to give you all the same amount of attention you deserve." Harry said, hoping he could sway Ron back within good terms. Ron let out a deep sigh and looked up at Harry, giving him a small smile.

"Ok, Harry. I'm no longer mad at you. But I'm not going to pretend that your…_relationship_…with Malfoy doesn't weird me out at all. As I've said, I could care less that you're gay – although I'm still adjusting to that bit of information as well – but it's going to take me awhile to trust him. So just promise me that this whole thing won't go out of control, and that this whole thing with Malfoy isn't just some evil ploy to kill you or something." Ron said quickly.

"I highly doubt Draco is that smart, but that's beside the point," Harry chuckled, reminding himself to tell Draco that later. "It's understandable why you don't trust him, and I don't expect you to right away. And if this was some ploy to kill me, you know I could jinx him in a heart-beat."

"Well, as long as you're sure," Ron said, standing up and stretching.

"We should probably wrap this up," Fred said, standing with his back facing them. Harry could just make out a fleshy colored string trailing on the ground; an Extendable Ear. "Mum's on a rampage, wondering where we are –"

"We're supposed to be cleaning with the others," George said, also supporting an Extendable Ear.

"Right," Ron said, heading out of the now uncharmed door after the twins, Harry right behind him, all smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco sat in the library at Malfoy Manor, rereading one of his favorite childhood books; _Tales of Beedle the Bard_. In fact, Draco was so into the book, that he didn't hear the library door open and close, the sound of tiny pitter-pattering of feet on the limestone floor. But after a good ten minutes, Draco suddenly became uncomfortable, as if there was someone watching him. Indeed there was; Draco put the book aside and looked down to find that his house-elf, Dotty, was staring up him in an almost worshipping way.

"Hello, Dotty. What is it?" Draco asked the elf kindly. Unlike his father, Draco actually understood and knew how to treat house elves with the respect that they deserved.

"Dotty has been told to fetch Mr. Draco, sirs, she has. Your father, wishes to see you, sir, in his office." Dotty said, in her very soft spoken voice so that Draco had to nearly lean into her to hear.

"Of course, thank you Dotty," Draco said, smiling at the elf. He got up and headed to his father's study, which was conveniently right down the hall from the library, so he didn't have to go far.

When Draco got to his father's office door, he knocked on it, a feeling of apprehension settling in his stomach. What could his father possibly want to talk to him about? It wasn't as though they ever had straight father-to-son conversations or anything. On the contrary, Draco couldn't ever remember being called into his father's office for anything good. Draco's heart skipped a beat when his father's cold voice said, "Enter." Draco opened the door, peering around the frame to the dark figure of his father sitting in his chair, reading a letter of some kind at his desk.

"Yes father? You wanted to see me?" Draco asked, trying to steady his breathing, trying not to sound suspicious, although of what, he couldn't be sure; his father always made him feel as though he did something wrong. Mr. Malfoy looked up from his letter; Draco couldn't tell what mood he was in for his facial features seemed neutral. Draco wasn't sure if he should be more relieved or scared by this.

"Sit down, Draco." Lucius said, setting the letter aside and giving his full attention to his son. Draco sat down obediently. They just stared at each other, father and son, for what felt like hours to Draco. And then Lucius spoke. "I just received a _very_ interesting letter from Mrs. Parkinson, Pansy's mother."

Draco tried to look neutral himself, although he had an idea of where this was going. With Pansy Parkinson as one of the school's biggest gossips', Draco and Harry's relationship was bound to reach his father at some point. He just didn't think it would be this quick. "Oh?" was all Draco could say.

"Yes, and she seemed to have a lot to say around the subject of you." Lucius said, watching his son very closely as he said, "any idea as to why?" Draco just shook his head, staring straight ahead just past his father. "Well, it appears that Pansy arrived home for the holidays rather upset and disheveled. When her mother confronted her of the matter, she said that her chances of being with you have just been ruined. Now why is that, Draco?" Lucius asked in a dead calm whisper.

Draco tried so hard to control the urge to roll his eyes. "Because Pansy knows that I will never go out with her no matter what." Draco said a little rudely. He stole a glance at his father who looked at him with anger. So Draco added, "because she's like a sister to me, and it would be weird. Sir."

Lucius took in a deep breath before continuing, pacing up and down in front of Draco. "Be that as it may, I'm more interested as to _why_ her chances are ruined in the first place. Is there something you care to tell me?" Lucius asked, stopping his pacing in front of Draco, who was still looking at the wall past him. Draco simply shook his head. "No? Are you sure? Because I have Mrs. Parkinson's letter right here explaining everything. But I would rather hear straight from the source that my own son is a faggot!" (A/N: I am SO SORRY if I offended anyone with this word! I only used it because I feel like that's something Lucius would say. Please don't hate me!)

Draco jumped out of his seat so fast that it tipped over, but he hardly noticed; his breathing had become ragged as his blood began to boil with anger and hate towards his father. He balled his fists up, trying to control his fury.

"So it's true, then," Lucius said in a deadly whisper, narrowing his eyes. "My son…_my son! With Harry Potter, no less_!" Lucius screamed. Draco flinched as his father's face moved inches from his. "Have you any idea the shame you have brought to this family? Well? HAVE YOU?!"

"There's no need to be ashamed of me. I haven't done anything wrong," Draco said, his voice shaking from anger. He still refused to look at his father.

"Haven't done anything wrong? We are one of the oldest pure-blooded families still in existence! How do you expect the Malfoy line to continue if you keep fooling around with people like Potter?!" Lucius spat in disgust.

"You mean with guys? Because that's what Harry is, father, a guy! And is that all you really care about? Keeping the pure-blood status alive? Well just so you know, we can't keep doing this forever! We're marrying our own cousins trying to keep it alive – which is disgusting – yet you look at me and Harry's relationship as if we are beneath you? That's not how that works! We need to look to the future and marry those outside of our families and get this pure-blooded bullshit out of our heads!" Draco yelled, finally looking his father in the eyes; he could see the hatred already building.

"It's not just a pure-blood thing. You're fraternizing with the enemy! Harry Potter brought the temporary downfall of the Dark Lord! You have jeopardized this family, and everything we stand for and I WILL NOT HAVE IT!" Lucius screamed in Draco's face, causing him to take a step backwards. "Do you have ANY idea what the Dark Lord will do when he finds out that one of his most faithful servants' son his dating the boy who nearly destroyed him?!" Lucius' face had turned a nasty red color in his rage.

Draco's stomach dropped with fear; he hadn't thought about his family's affiliation with You-Know-Who, and what that might mean for them when this bit of information got out. But Draco kept his face as neutral as possible, not wanting to show his father that his words had any effect on him at all.

When Lucius spoke, it was in a deadly calm voice once more, "Now, you will end this with Potter, or rest assured, I WILL kill him." Lucius said, looking Draco straight in the eyes.

Draco couldn't help but let out a mirthless laugh. "You-Know-Who can't even kill him! What makes you think _you_ can?"

WHAM! Lucius' first connected with the left side of Draco's face, giving him whiplash as he landed hard on the office floor. Draco clutched his face and felt blood – one of his father's rings had ripped his skin opened as it collided with his face. Draco looked up at his father, who was staring down at him with such hatred that he didn't look like himself. Lucius was rubbing the fist that had punched Draco, his breathing ragged from the adrenaline pumping through his body.

Draco got up, still holding his face and staggered to the door, his eyes never leaving his father's. He groped for the doorknob and pulled – Lucius took a step forward. "We are not through talking!" He yelled.

"Well I'm through listening!" Draco yelled back, and he turned and ran…he ran through the hallway, the parlor, the foyer, and out the front door, not stopping until he reached the gate that lead to the outside world. He looked back – his father was standing in the front door, a look of such loathing that it actually hurt Draco; he was nothing but a disappointment in his father's eyes. Draco turned around and ran and ran, not stopping and keeping his eyes focused ahead, blinking away the tears falling down his face.

Draco had run what he thought was at least ten miles. He stopped outside a quaint little cottage set slightly apart from the other houses, with rose bushes and willow trees surrounding it from all sides, minus the front where the entrance was. Draco staggered down the path to the cottage, trying to catch his breath, holding the stitch in his side. He knocked on the door three times, leaning against the doorframe; the cold metal felt good on his hot head.

"Draco? What a lovely surpr – oh my!" The door had opened to reveal a woman around her early seventies; she had long salt-and-pepper colored hair which was braided to the side, and kind brown eyes. She was shorter than Draco by at least a foot, but that didn't stop her from helping him into the cottage by putting his arm around her shoulder, and practically dragging him to the living room, where she helped him onto the couch. Draco sat there for a moment, feeling all the aches and pains catching up to him from his seemingly endless run.

"You poor dear! I'm going to get you something to put on that cut!" The woman said, leaving the living room. Draco, who's eyes had been closed in momentary rest, opened them once more, looking into the mirror that was hanging beside the couch; his whole left cheekbone was puffy and bruised, dried blood all over. Draco gave it a quick poke which caused it to send a shooting pain across the left side of his face. He winced.

"Don't touch it! You'll only irritate it further!" The woman was back with a cloth in one hand and a bowl of murtlap in the other. She sat beside Draco and started cleaning his face without hesitation.

"Thanks Grandma," Draco said with gratitude. He closed his eyes, letting his grandmother dress his wounds. He was so exhausted, he could have fallen asleep right there on the couch…the murtlap felt so good on his stinging face…but then his grandmother started to speak.

"What on earth happened to you, my dear?" She asked in concern.

Draco opened his eyes and looked into his grandmother's, who looked truly worried. "Father punched me," Draco said in a small voice. His grandmother let out a gasp.

"He did not! Whatever for?" Mrs. Black asked, picking up the cloth she had dropped, and resuming the cleaning of Draco's wounds.

"Well, part of the reason was because I insulted You-Know-Who, so I suppose I had that one coming," Draco sighed, his heart starting to race again. He knew that the conversation will eventually have to turn his and Harry's relationship, and he wasn't sure he was prepared to have that conversation with his grandmother yet.

"Draco! I'm surprised at you! You should _never_ be reprimanded in such a way for expressing your opinions, I've taught you better than that!" Mrs. Black said angrily, turning Draco's face so that he was facing her. "And as for insulting You-Know-Who, well, _someone_ has to get it through your father's thick skull that that man – if you can call him that – will soon meet his downfall. And what better person to tell him than his own son? I truly am proud of you, Draco."

Draco gave his grandmother a small smile, nodding. This was why he loved his mother's mother the best…because she wasn't like all the rest of the family, trying to keep the pure-blooded status alive. She was compassionate and understanding. And as these thoughts were going through his head, Draco knew it would be best to get the next part of the conversation over with. He heaved a heavy sigh.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Mrs. Black asked. Draco looked up at his grandmother, who was observing him. He stared at her for a moment before nodding. Mrs. Black put the bowl of murtlap aside and took Draco's hands into hers. "What is it darling?"

"Well, it wasn't just insulting You-Know-Who that angered father," Draco said, determined to try and keep eye contact with her. "He, um….he found out…er…" Draco faltered looking down at his smooth hands that were entwined with his grandmother's aged ones.

"Draco, you know you can tell me anything, dear," Mrs. Black said softly.

"I know….it's just….I just don't want to disappoint you," Draco said, his voice quivering. His grandmother took her hands from Draco's and gently placed them on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her once more.

"I could never be disappointed in you! I have always supported you in everything that you do, and nothing you have to say right now will change that." Mrs. Black said sternly. Draco nodded his head once more and took a deep breath.

"OK, well, here it goes then….um…I'm gay." Draco said quickly, just wanting to get it over with. He watched his grandmother closely.

"Oh?" was all she said. Whatever she thought her grandson was going to say, this was not it.

"But there's more. Um, what sparked this whole thing with You-Know-Who was because I'm, er, dating Harry Potter." Draco said. His grandmother was silent once more, but then –

"I think that's great!" Mrs. Black said, a wide smile spreading across her face; it managed to reach her eyes, crinkling them at the corners from years of laughter. Draco was highly taken aback by this – he wasn't expecting her to react in quite that way.

"You do?" He asked confusedly.

"Absolutely! It proves that love makes exceptions for anyone! You, coming from the family that you do, have more of an understanding of what love actually is. You understanding that it matters not what's carried in your blood, but in your heart. Being pure-blood doesn't guarantee happiness, but being with someone who does make you happy is the best of all, and no one can take that from you. You're gay and I am proud to call you my grandson!" Mrs. Black said, pulling Draco into a hug. Draco hugged her back tightly, glad for an excuse for his grandmother to not see the tears rolling down his cheeks.

That's all Draco wanted – someone to accept him as is, and his grandmother just did. She said that she was proud of him. Proud of him being who he was! Draco never felt closer to his grandmother than he did right at that very moment. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes before pulling away from his grandmother, a genuine smile plastered on his face.

"Thanks, grandma. I really needed to hear that!" Draco said happily.

"Absolutely, dear! I'm glad that you told me! Now, I'm sure you're exhausted! Why don't you take a quick nap and I'll fix us up some dinner." Mrs. Black said, getting up from the couch. Draco followed suit.

"I was actually wondering if I could borrow your owl? I need to send a letter." Draco said. His grandmother's expression turned from one of curiosity, to an understanding smile.

"Of course you can dear. Piper's in the drawing room on her perch," Mrs. Black said, starting to turn around. But then she turned back and added, "Oh, and dear? Tell Harry I said hi." She smiled and walked out of the living room. Draco smiled at his grandmother's retreating back. She never ceased to amaze him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Damnit! I fall for that every time!" Harry yelled in frustration as Ron's knight crushed one of Harry's pawns. They were playing Wizard's Chess down in the kitchen, taking a break from all the cleaning they had to do over the first few days since they arrived at Sirius' house. Hermione was watching the boys play; Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the kitchen making supper; Mr. Weasley, Sirius, Lupin, and Tonks were sitting at the other end of the table, talking to each other in low voices.

"You need to come up with a better strategy, mate." Ron said, smiling at Harry's broken pile of chess pieces growing bigger and bigger. Harry smiled at Ron's gloating face. He was glad to be back on good terms with him again. Just then, there was a _clunk, clunk, clunk_ing sound coming from the top of the stairs; everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up – it was Mad-Eye Moody, coming down the stairs. And he was holding a beautiful blonde owl on his shoulder.

"Thought I'd find you here, Potter!" Moody said, making his way over to Harry and Ron.

"Hello Moody. That's a very pretty owl you've got there," Harry said.

"Yes, she is. But I'm assuming you don't know who she belongs to?" Moody asked, stopping right beside Harry. The owl flew off Moody's shoulder and onto Harry's.

"No, can't say that I have. Why?" Harry asked as he stroked the beautiful bird. Moody reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a small square envelope.

"She was flying outside with this in her beak. It has your name on it," Moody said, handing the letter to Harry. Harry took it, looking over his hand-written name; it looked oddly familiar.

"Who do you think it could be from, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, standing with the others at the table – everyone was watching as Harry ripped open the seal and shook the letter open.

"It's from Draco!" Harry said in excitement. All the adults – minus Sirius – exchanged looks of confusion between them.

"As in Malfoy?" Lupin asked, making sure he heard correctly. Harry just nodded his head as he read the letter. He let out a gasp as his eyes kept moving down the piece of parchment.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"His father found out and beat on him," Harry said, his eyes never leaving the letter.

"Oh my God, is he ok?!" Hermione asked with concern, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Yeah, he says he ran away to his grandmother's house," Harry said, then let out a laugh, "Ha! He was right! That was clever," Harry said more to himself.

"What did he say?" Ron asked with curiosity.

"Draco said that his father was threatening to kill me, to which Draco said, 'if you-know-you can't do it, what makes you think you can?' I just thought that was funny." Harry said, giving another laugh as he put the letter down. Sirius gave a bark of laughter as well.

"He's not wrong there!" Sirius said, smiling. Mr. Weasley looked between Harry and Sirius, and back at Harry again.

"Ok, I'm just a little bit confused. So, are you all friends now with Draco Malfoy? And why is Lucius Malfoy threatening to kill you?" Mr. Weasley asked slowly, as if trying to comprehend what he was even trying to ask. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all exchanged significant looks. Mr. Weasley narrowed his eyes in suspicion at this. "What's going on?"

"You might as well tell them now…they'll find out eventually." Ron said, looking at Harry a little awkwardly. Harry looked over to Sirius, who gave him a small, encouraging nod, smiling. Harry nodded back to him. Lupin looked between the two, very much confused now.

"What's going on? Tell us what?" Lupin asked. Everyone was looking at Harry expectantly, but he kept his gaze focused on his godfather. Truth be told, he knew he was eventually going to come out to the rest of them, but he didn't expect everyone to be altogether at once. He swallowed the lump in his throat; it was either now or never.

"So….yeah…um, I'm – a – I'm gay and Draco and I are…well, we are together, that is to say, we're a couple, so yeah." Harry said awkwardly, still using Sirius as his focus point. Sirius smiled at Harry even more broadly, a sense of pride showing on his face. Harry gave a big smile of thanks before it turned to a nervous one as he directed his gaze to the rest of the adults; they all had looks of astonishment on their faces. Lupin was the first of them to break out of the trance Harry seemed to have put them in.

"Well, as much of a surprise as this is, I'm happy for you, Harry. I really am," Lupin said, giving Harry a huge smile. Harry knew that he was being sincere in his words; Lupin of all people can better understand that we are who we are, and there was no way of changing that. Lupin walked around the table to Harry, where he pulled him into a brief hug. He held Harry at arms' length. "While I don't particularly trust the Malfoys, if you say Draco has changed, than I'm going to trust you on this." Lupin said, stepping back from Harry, who gave him a thankful nod. The rest of the adults slowly started coming out of their trance at Lupin's words. Mr. Weasley spoke next.

"Harry, I, um, well I don't know what to say, really. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you found someone you enjoy being with. I'm just a little concerned that it's with Draco Malfoy." Mr. Weasley said, looking a little flustered. "I mean, you don't think –" he started to say, but Sirius cut him off with a sharp look.

"If Harry says he has changed, than he has. Harry trusts Draco, therefore, I do too." Sirius said sternly, as if his say was good enough. Harry couldn't have been more proud of his godfather.

"It's true, Mr. Weasley. I trust Draco a lot. To be honest, I don't think even he is good enough to be this convincing if this whole thing were a ruse," Harry said. He knew that Mr. Weasley meant well, but understood where he was coming from; the Malfoy's and the Weasleys were known revivals, and although Harry wasn't technically part of the family, he did feel as though he was; it was almost as if one of their own children were breaking some old unspoken rule.

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Well, as long you're sure Harry, than I truly am happy for you." Mr. Weasley gave Harry a smile, although he could tell it was a little forced; Harry couldn't help but wonder if Mr. Weasley was uncomfortable at his being gay, and it not just being Draco.

"I think it's great, Harry!" Tonks said excitedly, jumping up and down. "Really, I do! When my cousin Albert came out to his father, he was thrown out of the house and everything, but he was a really nice guy and so was his boyfriend. No different than a straight couple. But it's so good that you have all these people who accept you, so consider yourself lucky!"

"And my being with Draco doesn't bother you?" Harry asked, smiling at Tonks' enthusiasm.

"Course not! The heart wants what the heart wants, right? Plus, I know if that little ferret were to do anything, you can handle yourself!" Tonks gave Harry a wink. Harry nodded his head at her, grateful of her approval. Moody was the next one to speak.

"Well Potter, I'm not going to lie – you being gay kind of threw me off a bit," Moody said a little awkwardly, his normal eye on the ground while his magical eye was on Harry.

"Well, I didn't actually know I was gay until _after_ Draco kissed me," Harry said, wanting to clarify that. Movement ceased momentarily at the mention of them kissing before commencing once more.

"Right, well, all the same…I don't care that you're gay, and I'm happy for you. But don't be surprised when I say that I don't trust Malfoy. I know you do, but all I'm saying is to keep your eye out for yourself and remember: Constant vigilance." Moody said, both his eyes trained on Harry now. Harry nodded his head; this was how he expected Moody to react. He then turned his head towards Mrs. Weasley, who had kept quiet the entire time. She was staring at the floor, a kind of confused look on her face.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked, nervously. After Sirius, Mrs. Weasley was the one he was the most nervous about; her opinion on this matter meant a great deal to Harry. She lifted her head up and looked at Harry, almost as if she had never seen him before.

"Harry, well…I'm – I'm just a little taken aback by this sudden news. I'm just trying to let it sink in." Mrs. Weasley said, her eyes un-focusing slightly. Harry frowned at this. "Now, don't get me wrong, dear! You know I just want whatever makes you happy! I've just never had to deal with this situation before."

"What's there to deal with, Molly?" Sirius said irritatedly. "Harry likes guys, plain and simple! It's not really a situation; it's what makes him happy."

"Yes, well, I suppose you're right," Molly said with a sigh. She looked back at Harry, hitching – what Harry knew to be – a fake smile on her face. "Harry dear, if you're happy, than I'm happy." Harry just gave her nod, but didn't smile. There was no sincerity in her voice, and it pained him; she did not approve, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Well, I'm going to write back to Draco. Thanks everyone!" Harry said, smiling briefly before heading up the stairs into the hallway. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks; they could feel the tension between Mrs. Weasley and Harry, and knew he was upset. They bid the others goodnight and headed up the stairs as Fred, George, and Ginny headed down past them and into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley snapped out of her revere as soon as she saw Ginny.

"Ginny! What is the meaning of this?!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, making everyone jump. Ginny, who was halfway down the stairs, stopped dead.

"I didn't do anything," Ginny said confusedly. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Harry! You two were supposed to end up together!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, looking at her daughter in confusion. A very awkward silence rang throughout the kitchen. Ginny started to blush.

"I take it you found out about Harry, then?" Fred said, standing next to Ginny and looking at his mother nervously.

"You think? How could this have happened?!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, still looking straight at Ginny.

"Molly, are you even hearing what you're saying?" Mr. Weasley asked, appalled at his wife's outburst.

"What do you mean _how could this happen_?!" Sirius asked angrily, throwing Mrs. Weasley the dirtiest look he could muster. "You were just telling Harry you were happy for him!"

"I told him what he wanted to hear!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, briefly looking at Sirius before turning and addressing Ginny. "I thought you liked Harry? I thought this was going to be the year you two were going to get together!" Mrs. Weasley said, desperation in her voice.

"Yeah, well Malfoy beat me to it," Ginny said bitterly. But then a thought struck her. "But yes, I do like Harry. And, ok, I did, at one point, think there was a chance that he might ask me out. But I mean, come on mum. You didn't see how happy Harry looks when he's with Malfoy. Yes, I'm pretty upset that we won't ever be together, but am I going to stay unhappy for the rest of my life over this? No, that'd be stupid. And I like seeing Harry happy, especially since there's not much going on in his life right now to give him a reason to be. And now he has Malfoy. So that's that." Ginny said, her heart racing, chest heaving slightly with emotion.

Fred and George beamed at their little sister, at how mature she was being about this. Mr. Weasley and Sirius were also beaming at her with pride, while the rest of the adults stood there awkwardly awaiting Mrs. Weasley's reaction. She sighed.

"I suppose you're right. As long as you're taking this fine. But I still can't say I'm too happy –" Mrs. Weasley started.

"Oh for crying out loud, Molly! What is there to be unhappy about?! Are you uncomfortable with the fact that Harry – _my godson_ – is gay? Or the fact that he is with someone you seem to have a grudge on for the acts of his father?" Sirius yelled furiously.

"Of course I'm not uncomfortable with Harry being gay! And yes, I'll admit, I'm very unhappy that it is with Draco Malfoy of all people! I would just think, given how this boy has treated my children _and_ Harry, I might add, you would think he would have chosen someone like Ginny who has always been there for him, who has spent so much time with him, and has even showed that she cares for him as more than a friend! So, yes Sirius, I am just a tad frustrated that Harry decided to be gay with this Malfoy boy than date my own daughter!" Molly said, her chest rising and falling with emotion.

"Decided? Molly, you don't just _decide_ to be gay!" Tonks said, starting to get frustrated as well. "It just sort of happens, and you need to accept that. Ginny does!" Tonks said, pointing at Ginny, who started to blush deeper.

"Molly, dear," Arthur said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "look, you've had a long, hard day – I get that. But you don't honestly believe that Harry was actually choosing between Malfoy and Ginny, do you?"

"Well, I suppose not," Mrs. Weasley said, however, she sounded unsure of herself. She sighed. "I'm sorry, but like I told Harry, the idea is very new to me."

"I agree, it's new to most of us. But as Ginny said, Harry isn't given too many happy opportunities, and if this is what makes him happy…" Mr. Weasley trailed off, shrugging his shoulders. Mrs. Weasley just shrugged her shoulders too and sighed. She still wasn't happy about the situation, but she knew that there really wasn't much she could do about it. "Come on, I think it's time for bed for all of us," Mr. Weasley said, looking at Ginny and the twins. They nodded and headed back up the stairs. When the door was shut, they stood on the landing, looking at each other in surprise.

"Ok, let's agree to not tell Harry about what just went on in there." Fred said, looking at the other two.

"I _cannot_ believe mum would say something like that!" George said in an angry whisper. "I mean really, it's not like Harry's all of a sudden a different person! Who cares if he's gay? Ginny certainly doesn't!"

"That was really cool what you said back there, sis," Fred said, giving Ginny a hug. "At least now mum knows where you stand."

Ginny only nodded in response. They continued to head up the stairs to their rooms, Ginny thinking all the while. Before, she didn't want to talk or even look at Harry because of how hurt she had felt. But she now realized that Harry didn't do anything. There was no reason for her to be angry at Harry for being happy. Because what she had told her mother was true; Harry did look really happy with Malfoy, walking around the school grounds, holding hands. She sighed. No one had done anything wrong but her – she was selfish in her actions, and she knew she needed to talk to Harry. After all, Ron already did. She decided first thing in the morning, she was going to make things right.

Author's Note: Ok, this was a really if-y chapter for me to write. I know there is a whole controversy going on about whether being gay is an option or not, but whatever you may think it is, please be respectful with your reviews. If you're against what I wrote about, that's fine, we are allowed to our opinions. But please don't post why you think I'm wrong or even why you think I am right. I don't want a debate; I just want to know what you think of the story. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed down the stairs for breakfast. Harry trudged behind the other two, yawning. He hadn't slept too well last night. He kept having dreams of Mrs. Weasley kicking him out of the Burrow, telling him he wasn't good enough to be considered part of the family. After Harry had written his response to Draco, Mrs. Weasley's reaction truly started to sink in, and he wanted nothing more than to just be alone, away from people.

Ron and Hermione, being great friends, kept constant talk with Harry, trying to lift his spirits. They told him that Mrs. Weasley was just acting in the same way Ron did – that she just needed time to get used to the idea, after all, she herself said it was knew to her. Harry had to admit that that made him feel better. But he still felt a little awkward when he walked into the kitchen for breakfast; Mrs. Weasley barely glanced in their direction as she said "Morning," a little stiffly as they took a seat at the table. They could see Sirius glaring at Mrs. Weasley over the top of the Daily Prophet. Harry didn't understand why, but found he didn't really care at the moment. He tried to stifle another yawn as he grabbed a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of orange juice towards him.

"Um, morning Harry."

Harry looked up at the sound of his name. It was Ginny. She gave him a nervous smile, which he returned. "Morning Ginny." Harry said.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Ginny asked awkwardly. Harry stared at her in surprise.

"Of course you can," Harry said, widening his smile. Ginny sat down in the empty seat next to Harry. Ron and Hermione – who were sitting on Harry's opposite side – turned their heads towards the pair in curiosity.

"Listen Harry, about how I've been acting lately," Ginny said, looking down at her wringing hands, "I know I've been really immature lately and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"It's ok Ginny, really, you don't have to –"

"Please Harry, just let me finish," Ginny said, looking up into those dazzling green eyes that always got to her. "I do need to say sorry because there was no reason for me to be angry with you. I know you know that I've liked you for a while now, and I'll admit that I was hurt when I found out about you and Draco. But I guess after you told everyone else, it helped me to realize that it's more official and permanent, and I guess that's all I needed to know." Ginny said, taking a deep breath.

"I'm really glad you told me that Ginny. Honestly, had everyone found out in the way I wanted to –" he glanced over his shoulder at Ron, who blushed – "you would have been the toughest person to tell." Harry said, looking Ginny in the eyes.

"Really? Why is that?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"Because I know you've had a little thing for me ever since we met. And since then, we've grown closer together. I just didn't want to hurt you." Harry said, his smile wavering. Ginny leaned forward and gave Harry a hug, which he returned.

"You're a good guy, Harry. I can tell Draco makes you happy, and I don't want anything or anyone to get in the way of that." Ginny said into his hair, before pulling away. Harry could see out of the corner of his eye Mrs. Weasley's sour look the entire time he and Ginny were talking. But the moment she had hugged him, her expression turned to one of surprise.

"Here are your eggs, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, placing a plate full of scrambled eggs in front of Ginny. "More bacon, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a tone that was a little softer than the previous night. Harry nodded, and she slid five more pieces onto his plate. Maybe Ron and Hermione were right Harry thought as he shoved more bacon into his mouth, his smile firmly in place.

Later the next day, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided that a trip into Diagon Ally for some Christmas shopping would be a great excuse to get out of the house from their hard work. Everyone was excited, all except Sirius, who wasn't allowed to go. He had owled Dumbledore the previous night to ask if he could go in his Animagus form, but Dumbledore flat out said no. So Harry, Ron, and Hermione promised to bring him back lots of goodies which seemed to cheer him up a little. So at quarter to ten, five Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, and Lupin and Tonks for guards, queued up at the sidewalk in front of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, waiting for the Knight bus.

"I can't wait to go to Flourish and Blott's! There's this new book that I pre-ordered that I have been waiting for!" Hermione said excitedly as the three friends took a seat at the way back of the bus. Ron rolled his eyes while Harry just sat there, a sudden feeling of emptiness inside.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked, who had noticed the somber expression on his best friend's face. Harry just shrugged. He couldn't tell when he started to feel this way, but the only time he did feel this emptiness, was when he would leave Sirius every time he went back to school. But he knew it couldn't be that; he was going to see his godfather later on for dinner. But then…

"You sure there's nothing bothering you?" Hermione asked in concern.

"Well," Harry started, not sure if the others wanted to hear it.

"What is it?" Ron asked, urging Harry on. Harry sighed.

"I kind of miss Draco." Harry said, looking up at his friend's faces that went from concern to uncomfortability. Well, Ron's did anyway. Hermione just smiled and said, "aww!" Harry smirked at her reaction. "Seriously, though. I mean, all this talk about him these last few days has made me miss him."

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure you'll be able to see him over the break. His grandmother sounded pretty nice in the letter, the way Malfoy described her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Hermione suggested. Harry's spirits lifted and he smiled. Maybe he could go to Draco's for a day or two to spend time with him. Maybe he would owl him after they got back from Diagon Ally.

As it turned out, Harry didn't have to wait until later to owl Draco. As soon as everyone exited the bus, Harry could hear his name being shouted. He looked up in time to see a blonde white head flying towards him, and the next thing he knew, he was wrapped up in Draco's warm embrace. Harry squeezed back, the emptiness fading from his stomach.

"I didn't know you were going to be here!" Draco said excitedly, breaking the hug and holding Harry at arms-length.

"I didn't know _you_ were going to be here either," Harry laughed, amazed at how much his spirits had rose. The two boys laughed while the Weasley's, Hermione, and Lupin and Tonks watched with mild interest. Draco looked passed Harry at the staring faces, and went slightly red.

"Hi," Draco said awkwardly, giving a single wave to the group. Lupin and Tonks waved back, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley just smiled awkwardly. The twins and Ron gave a little head nod, while Ginny and Hermione together said, "hi." Draco's smile grew more confident as he looked back at Harry. "So listen, I was wondering if you wanted to meet my grandmother? She's just over there." Draco said, turning to the right to point to a woman standing under the awning of Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank.

"Sure! I would love to meet her!" Harry said excitedly. He turned to the group, looking at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Is it ok if I go with Draco to meet his Grandmother?" Harry asked.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchanged looks; they could tell how excited Harry was, and did not want to deny him this. Mr. Weasley nodded his head. "Of course you can Harry. We'll be around Flourish and Blott's when you're ready." Mr. Weasley said, smiling.

Harry smiled back at him, before turning around and hurrying after Draco, who grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers together. Harry could feel the stares following the pair of them to the other side of the pavement where Draco's grandmother was waiting. But Harry didn't care – the only person he cared about at the moment was beside him.

"By the way, was that Professor Lupin with you?" Draco asked.

"Oh yeah, he hangs around a lot. He's pretty cool." Harry said. But then he remembered that Draco's rumors about Lupin ultimately got him to resign. Draco must have remembered that too because he suddenly looked very uncomfortable, turning red once more.

"Yeah, well I'll admit he was a pretty good teacher. I do feel bad about what I did," Draco said in a small voice, looking straight ahead; they were almost to his grandmother, who was waving at the pair enthusiastically. They both waved back. Just before they stopped in front of Mrs. Black, Harry leaned to the side and kissed Draco on the cheek. Draco touched the warm spot where Harry's lips just left. "What was that for?" Draco asked, grinning.

"Because I missed you," Harry said, smiling broadly. Draco gave Harry's hand a quick squeeze before facing his grandmother, who was watching the whole exchange.

"Well, well, well, Harry Potter! I'm so glad that I finally have the chance to meet you!" Mrs. Black said, shaking Harry's free hand.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Mrs…?"

"Oh! How terribly rude of me! My name is Mrs. Black, dear." Mrs. Black said, letting go of her hand. The name clicked in Harry's head, but he decided not to say anything. He remembered over the summer Sirius telling them that he was related to the Malfoy's but had forgotten about it.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Black." Harry said. While Harry and Mrs. Black were talking, Draco had turned to the right to check out some window displays in the shop next to them. Harry turned to say something to him when he noticed the bad cut and bruise on Draco's left cheek bone. Harry reached out and gently took Draco's chin in his hand, turning him so that he could see the injury better. "Is that where he hit you?" Harry asked, stunned by the mark.

"Yeah. But it doesn't hurt as much anymore. Grandma took care of it for me," Draco said, giving his grandmother a quick smile before looking back into Harry's worried ones. "Don't worry, Harry. I'm fine, really." Draco said, giving Harry a swift kiss on the lips before removing Harry's hand and placing it back into his own.

"Well, it was really nice to meet you, Harry. Unfortunately, Draco and I have to dash." Mrs. Black said, picking up the few bags that were next to her. Harry looked at Draco with sad eyes.

"You're leaving already? But I just got here!" Harry said, looking into Draco's beautiful gray eyes. Draco chuckled.

"Don't worry, you'll see me soon! I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to come over next weekend?" Draco asked, glancing nervously at his feet.

"Like, spend the weekend? As in sleep over?" Harry asked, starting to go a little red in the face. He watched as Draco nervously pushed a pebble around with the toe of his shoe.

"Only if you want to that is. I mean you don't have to stay the night, you could just spend the day." Draco said, starting to go red as well.

Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder. He looked up; Harry was smiling. "I would love to spend the weekend with you. The WHOLE weekend. Just you and me. Plus, it will give us some real time together before we have to go back to school." Harry said. Draco smiled in appreciation.

"Awesome! I'll owl you later on in the week with arrangements of how you're getting there." Draco said.

"Well now, I'm glad that all of this is settled. I don't mean to be rude, but we are going to be late for our appointment if we don't dash Draco, dear." Mrs. Black said, looking apologetically at Harry.

"Of course Grandma, I understand. I'm just going to walk Harry back over to his friends and I'll meet you back here."

Harry said his last goodbyes to Mrs. Black before he and Draco interlocked their hands once more and headed towards Flourish and Blott's, where Harry could glimpse the Weasley's distinguished ginger hair. Draco and Harry didn't say a word while they walked back – but then again, they didn't have to; it was a very comfortable silence. It looked like Harry had just gotten there in time because his party was starting to exit the store. Hermione started to wave him over. Harry held up one finger, indicating her to wait one moment. He turned to Draco.

"Well, I'm glad I at least got to see you for a few minutes," Harry said.

"Me too. I'll look forward to seeing you next weekend! You will be able to, won't you?" Draco asked, glancing sideways at Mrs. Weasley, who was giving him a distrustful look.

"Yeah, I'll be able to, don't worry! Listen, I look forward to your owl, but I guess you should probably go, you don't want to be late for your appointment." Harry said, glancing behind him at Mrs. Black, who was starting to look impatient. Draco sighed. Harry smiled at Draco's downtrodden face. He gently placed both hands onto either side of Draco's face and gently kissed him. Draco was a little taken aback, but did not protest, and instead put his hands on top of Harry's and briefly kissed back. They pulled apart and hugged each other. Harry watched as Draco ran back to his grandmother, his heart racing.

"I will never get used to that," Ron said to Harry as he rejoined the group.

"Get used to what?" Harry asked, as he started walking with the others. But Harry knew what Ron was talking about.

"You and Malfoy kissing," Ron said, cringing as he said it. Harry just rolled his eyes, but not before he saw Mrs. Weasley cringe at Ron's words as well; the others looked slightly uncomfortable too. Harry decided he would worry about that later. Right then, he was starting to get nervous about spending an entire weekend alone with Draco.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry didn't have to wait long before receiving Draco's letter of invitation. Three days after their encounter in Diagon Ally, Harry awoke to the sound of tapping on his and Ron's bedroom window. Harry felt around the night stand for his glasses; putting them on, Harry saw a beautiful blonde owl at the window. Recognizing her, he got up, quietly opened the window, and held out his arm for Piper to perch on. She dropped the letter into Harry's other outstretched hand while he brought her over to Hedwig and Pig's cage so she could drink. Harry ripped open the letter.

**Dear Harry,**

** Although brief though our meeting was, it made me realize just how much I was missing you. I'm so glad we are being given this opportunity to spend a little more time with each other, because to be honest, I feel like there is still a lot we need to learn about each other!**

** So I spoke with my grandmother to see how you would be getting here, and she decided that the best way was through the Floo Network; Friday at noon works best for us. The Weasley's have access to the network, I'm assuming? Well, if there's a problem, just let me know, I'm sure we'll figure something out! Can't wait to see you!**

**With love,**

**Draco Malfoy**

Harry smiled as he folded the letter. Checking his watch, he realized it was still pretty early, but now he was too excited to go back to sleep. Harry knew that Mrs. Weasley was usually up this early, and figured now would be the best time to talk to her about going over Draco's. Of course Draco would think that he was at the Burrow, because that's where the Weasley's lived. But Harry wasn't so certain if Sirius' fireplace was hooked up to the Floo Network or not. Plus, Harry still needed to ask whether he could go or not, although he did not see why he wouldn't be able to; at the same time, though, he was afraid to see how Mrs. Weasley was going to react when he asked her. Harry got dressed and headed down the stairs, hoping to catch Mrs. Weasley alone. He was annoyed, therefore, when he stumbled into the kitchen to find not only Mrs. Weasley, but half of the Order as well, including Snape, whom Harry assumed to never leave his place of residence in the daytime. Harry understood that this was headquarters for the Order, but he just didn't see why they had to be there so early in the morning.

It took Mrs. Weasley about three minutes before she noticed Harry standing in the doorway awkwardly. "Harry dear, what are you doing up so early?" Mrs. Weasley asked, although her voice was soft rather than cold. The talking ceased as everyone looked in Harry's direction. Snape glared at him, which Harry ignored.

"I couldn't fall back to sleep," Harry said, which was the truth. "Plus I needed to ask you about something. But I can see that you're busy, so I'll just –" Harry turned to go.

"Nonsense, dear! I'm just finishing up with some things for the order, and then I'll start breakfast and we can talk." Mrs. Weasley said, giving him a nervous smile. Harry didn't understand what there was to be nervous about, but nodded his head and went to sit over by Lupin and Sirius.

"What's up, Harry?" Sirius asked as Harry took a seat next to him.

"Nothing. Why is the Order here so early?" Harry asked, looking around the kitchen. There must have been at least twenty people in there.

"They've been here since last night, actually." Lupin said, looking more shabby and tired than ever. "We were actually just finishing up as you walked in."

"Don't you guys ever sleep?" Harry asked, stifling a yawn.

"Seeing as we can't hold the meetings during the day, we are forced to do it at night in secret." Sirius said, than chuckled at Harry's confused expression. "The Ministry would notice a lot of their employees missing work, congregating in the Ministry halls, and what not. They're already suspicious as it is, that's why we need to hold them in secrecy."

Harry just nodded his head, watching as the rest of the Order started filing out of the door. A few of them who knew Harry personally smiled at him as they passed him, while others just gave a courteous nod in his direction. Snape, on the other hand, glared at Harry, which Harry was only too happy to return. When Snape had left, Harry glanced over at Mrs. Weasley, who had started on the breakfast.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry said, making sure she hadn't forgot that he was there. She turned around, looking at Harry as if she _had_ forgotten he was there – or she had _wanted_ to forget; Harry wasn't really sure.

"Oh yes, dear!" she said in false cheeriness. She wiped her hands on the dish towel that was hanging out of her apron pocket and headed over to Harry, sitting across from him. "What was it that you needed to ask me?"

Harry hesitated for only a fraction of a second before answering. "Um, Draco had asked me if I could come and visit him for a few days this weekend, and I was just wondering if that would be ok with you?" Harry asked, looking at Mrs. Weasley with a hopeful expression. She looked a little taken aback by this request.

"How would you get there?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Draco suggested Floo Powder, but I wasn't sure if this place is hooked up to that. Only, I just got the letter this morning, so I haven't written him back in case that doesn't work out," Harry explained.

"Well, we are connected here, but Professor Dumbledore wants us to use it as little as possible so as to not attract too much attention to this place." Mrs. Weasley said, looking at Harry as if she was regretting what she was saying.

"Nonsense, Molly. We hardly use the damn thing! The least we can do is let Harry see his boyfriend." Sirius said, looking at Harry and winking. Harry, blushing slightly, smiled at Sirius. He looked back at Mrs. Weasley with that same hopeful look. She sighed. She could tell how much this meant to Harry.

"Of course you can go, Harry." Mrs. Weasley said, watching as Harry's face lit up with glee.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry said, giving her a quick hug. She hugged him back, stunned.

"You really like him, don't you?" Mrs. Weasley asked as they pulled apart.

"I really do," Harry said without hesitation. Mrs. Weasley sighed again.

"I want to apologize to you, Harry. I haven't acted in the best way to you and your relationship with Draco Malfoy." Mrs. Weasley took Harry's hands into hers. "When you told us about the two of you, I was more shocked and angry that you weren't going to be with Ginny, which is what I've always envisioned, truth be told. But when we were in Diagon Ally that day, I could see just how happy were with him. I just want you to be happy." Mrs. Weasley said, smiling.

"I am happy," Harry said, smiling back.

"What time will you be going to Draco's?" Lupin asked. "Just so I can make Albus aware the time we will be using the Network."

"Draco said noon on Friday would be best," Harry said, his smile never faltering. With that said, Mrs. Weasley went right back to cooking the breakfast; Harry was in such a good mood, that he decided to help her with it, which Mrs. Weasley was very grateful for.

Harry could hardly wait for the weekend. As the rest of the family started to stumble down to the kitchen, Harry went back up to the room to write a response to Draco.

**Dear Draco,**

** Mrs. Weasley said yes! I will be able to use the Floo Network on Friday at noon. I can't wait to see you again; our meeting at Diagon Ally really was too short. It was funny that you mention missing me, because I was JUST telling Ron and Hermione that right before we got off the Knight Bus. Anyway, it is true; we've been three weeks into the relationship, and I feel like we really don't know much about each other. This is going to be an entertaining weekend!**

**Missing you,**

**Harry Potter**

Harry sealed up the envelope and heading over to Hedwig's cage, woke Piper up. He lifted his arm up, indicating to the owl to fly onto it, which she did. He gave her a quick pat on the head before opening the window and releasing her and the letter.

Author's Note: Sorry for the wicked short chapter! I was originally going to have this chapter and chapter 9 combined, but then I thought that would have been too long!


	9. Chapter 9

Harry waited nervously by the fireplace on Friday, constantly checking his watch; it was creeping by ever so slowly. His bag was already packed for the weekend in a duffle bag Ron lent him. Harry paced back and forth, while Ron and Hermione watched him from the couch.

"Are you nervous, Harry?" Hermione asked, watching her best friend as he sighed impatiently at his watch for what must have been the eighth time in five minutes.

"Just a little, to be honest," Harry said, not looking at Hermione.

"What's there to be nervous about?" Ron asked. But then his eyes grew wide, his face forming a look of disgust. "Unless…you guys aren't planning on _doing anything_, are you?!"

"Of course not!" Harry said indignantly, his face turning red as Hermione's head whipped to look in his direction. "I'm just nervous because I am." Harry resumed his pacing.

"Well that's perfectly understandable, Harry. I mean, you two haven't really been alone since you've started dating." Hermione said.

"Not helping, Hermione," Harry said, glancing at his watch as it flashed twelve. "Ok, it's time." Harry picked up his bag and turned to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, and stepped in, turning to look at his friends. "I guess I'll see you guys in a few days." Harry said, giving a brief wave. The two waved back as Harry threw the powder down, yelling, "Black Cottage!" and he was whipped out of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Harry kept his eyes closed, feeling queasy as he whipped from fireplace to fireplace. Just as Harry felt like he was going to be sick, he felt his feet hit firm ground and he toppled over. Just before he hit the ground, however, a strong pair of hands caught him in time.

"Close one, eh?" Draco said, helping Harry back to his feet. "You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks." Harry said, brushing the soot off himself. Once he was brushed off, he looked up at Draco – his breath catching in his throat; Draco was wearing black skinny jeans and a dark purple fitted T-Shirt showing off his Quidditch body – he looked absolutely gorgeous. Harry quickly looked down at his own clothes; he was wearing Dudley's hand-me-down, loose-fitting dark blue T-Shirt and jeans tied up with a belt; he felt shabby. Draco noticed Harry comparing the two and chuckled.

"Harry, I think you look fine. But if you really want, I can show you where you'll be sleeping so you can change if you wish." Draco said, giving Harry a sincere smile. Harry smiled back, nodding. Draco took Harry's hand and led him out of the living room and into a cozy looking hallway, past the dining room, and up the stairs to the second floor landing. They continued to head straight and into a room that was completely different than the rest of the house.

The room was light blue in color, with a mahogany bedframe and wardrobe. The bed, which was placed against the back wall, was made up with a white bed set. Across from that was a fireplace. Harry walked further into the room, placing his bag next to the bed, and sitting on it. It was incredibly soft. The comforter felt as though it was made with goose feathers. He looked up to find Draco watching him closely.

"So? What do you think?" Draco asked, sticking his hands in the backs of his pockets.

"It's nice, and the bed is quite comfortable." Harry said, smiling up at Draco, who smiled back.

"Great! After you change, I'll show you my room and then maybe we can go for a walk or something," Draco suggested.

"Sure, I'd like that!" Harry said, bending down to unzip his bag. Draco left the room while Harry rummaged through his bag, trying to pick out something that complimented him better. After dumping his bag onto the bed, he was able to find a plain white collared button up T-shirt and a pair of black jeans that fit him a little better than what he was previously wearing. Once he was finished getting changed and throwing everything back into his bag, he grabbed his sweater and opened up his bedroom door to find Draco just outside of it; he was leaning against another door opposite Harry's – that must have been his room.

"You look nice," Draco said, looking Harry up and down, smiling. "Come on, this is my room." Draco turned and opened the door behind him, revealing another room just like Harry's, except the bed was a dark blue in color. There was also a fireplace situated right across from the bed. "I just wanted to make sure you knew where my room was in case there was a problem or something."

"I like it. This is a pretty cozy cottage." Harry said as they left the room, heading back down the stairs.

"Yeah, my grandmother has been living here ever since I can remember. I've always loved coming here." Draco said as they reached the landing.

"I'm glad to hear that, dear," just then, Mrs. Black came out of the kitchen wearing an apron. "I'm so glad that you're staying here. It's not too often you would come to visit! Hello Harry! And how are you, dear?" Mrs. Black asked with a big smile on her face.

"I'm great, Mrs. Black! How are you?" Harry couldn't help but smile back her; she just rang with a positive energy that seemed to seep into him.

"Oh I'm wonderful dear! I'm just getting started on a late lunch which should be ready in about an hour. How does that sound?" Mrs. Black said, clapping her hands together.

"Sounds great, grandma. Me and Harry are going to go for a walk. We'll make sure to be back in time," Draco said, grabbing his sweater off the coat rack and throwing it on. Harry followed suit, following Draco out of the back door and into the yard.

The yard looked more like one big garden to Harry. There was every type of flower one could think of flowing from beds everywhere. There were Japanese Cherry Blossom trees everywhere, and the smell wasn't too overpowering; it was perfect. What amazed Harry the most was how all these plants were still living in the dead of winter. Already there was a light snow starting to drift slowly down. But as soon the flakes got within an inch of the flower, it evaporated.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Draco said, watching Harry's reaction and smiling. "My grandpa started it when he and my grandmother moved here. He loved to garden, it was his passion." Harry turned to Draco, whose voice seemed to take on a sad note.

"Was?" Harry asked. Draco kept his eyes forward as they walked deeper into the garden.

"My grandpa died when I was seven. I used to sit out here watching him and grandma for hours. I never got into gardening myself, but I always liked watching the different flowers and plants he would bring in. Plus it made him happy." Draco said, smiling at a distant memory.

"You must really miss him," Harry said, still watching Draco.

"Yeah. We were really close to each other. He was more of a father figure to me than my own father. But then he got really sick and…well, it was hard for me anyway." Draco said, trailing off. Harry took Draco's hand into his and squeezed.

"Hey, at least you're keeping his memory alive. Look how beautiful the garden looks. I mean, how is the snow not touching it?" Harry asked, stopping and looking at some daisies. Draco smiled and bent down next to Harry, inhaling their scent.

"My grandfather's least favorite season was winter for this very reason. He hated seeing his hard work die. So he cast a very complicated charm so that harsh weather like snow and wind wouldn't destroy his precious flowers." Draco said, standing back up. They continued to walk, both of them silent for a moment. The snow was coming down a little thicker now, and still they walked on. Harry didn't realize just how big the garden was until he briefly looked back and could barely see the cottage.

"Let's sit down for a bit," Draco suggested, pulling Harry in the direction of a wooden bench under a willow tree. They sat down, looking out into the garden. The snow falling around them and not touching the plants made the scene seem all the more magical.

"Is that why you don't visit your grandmother as often as you used to?" Harry asked, continuing the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, looking at Harry in confusion.

"Your grandmother said that it wasn't too often that you would come to visit. Is it because of your grandfather?" Harry said, looking at Draco.

"Oh," Draco sighed. "Yeah, like I said, I took his death pretty hard. Plus, I was seven so I didn't really understand the concept of death. Don't get me wrong, I love my grandmother. But when grandpa died, we drifted a little. I would still come and see her, but it wouldn't be as often as when he was alive." Draco explained, looking down at his feet. Harry turned to face Draco fully, grabbing his other hand into his own, forcing Draco to turn and look at him as well.

"Listen, I can tell that your grandmother loves you very much. I'm sure she was hoping that you two would have gotten closer when he died. But you can't let your grandfather's death ruin your relationship with your grandmother. I know I've never met your grandfather, but I'm sure he wouldn't have wanted that." Harry said, looking Draco in the eyes.

"Thanks Harry. You know, I haven't even told my grandmother why I stopped visiting as often. I guess I should talk to her about it sometime." Draco said smiling.

"That would be a good idea," Harry said, smiling.

"What about you? I know you live with your aunt and uncle, but what about your grandparents? Did you ever meet them?" Draco asked.

"I've never met my grandparents on either side. I know they aren't living anymore, but I don't know if they were killed like my parents were or not." Harry said. He felt weird; he had never thought of his grandparents before, he was always too busy thinking about his parents and what could have been.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Draco said, and he meant it. "What about your aunt and uncle? Don't they talk about them?"

Harry gave a very bitter laugh. "Ha! They hate when I ask questions. In fact, I'm lucky if they even talk to me without looking at me in disgust." Harry said, not looking Draco in the eye. Other than his two best friends and Sirius, no one really knew how the Dursley's treated him.

"Why don't they like it when you ask questions? And why would they look at you in disgust?" Draco asked, watching Harry as he prodded the leg of the bench with his toe. Harry sighed.

"My aunt and uncle don't want to have anything to do with magic. They resent me because they got stuck with me when my parents died and the only reason why they put up with me is because Dumbledore says they have too, and they're scared of him. I don't understand why though, but I'm sure he has his reasons. And as for why they don't like questions, I don't know. I guess the fewer questions I ask, the less they have to talk to me." Harry said. He could feel his face starting to burn with embarrassment. "You probably think I'm pathetic, right?"

"Why would I think you're pathetic?" Draco asked almost angrily. Harry looked up at Draco, watching his face scrunch up. "Harry, you live with people who obviously don't care enough to even answer simple questions for you, and you think _you're_ pathetic? _They're_ the ones who are pathetic! Your parents were murdered and they were the only ones there for you; you would think they would at least treat you with some sort of decency. I mean, who cares if you're a wizard? And what's so wrong with magic, anyway?"

Harry watched Draco with amazement as he went on a rant about the Dursley's. His smile grew wider as Draco's grew angrier; Harry found Draco more attractive even more so at this indignation. He leaned over and cut Draco mid-sentence as he passionately kissed him. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss; Draco gently placed his hands on Harry's hips. The butterflies returned to Harry's stomach at Draco's intimate touch, but found that he liked it. They sat there for what felt like hours, kissing passionately, each missing the other's comforting embrace.

"I was just about to call you two!" Mrs. Black said as Draco and Harry walked through the backdoor, taking off their wet sweaters; the snow was coming down more fiercely. In fact, the only reason Harry and Draco broke off their little make out session was because the temperature was dropping significantly – they couldn't stand the cold much longer.

"Sorry grandma," Draco said, taking a seat at the table, Harry right next to him.

"No worries, dear. Now, I thought a nice soup was in order for such a cold day!" Mrs. Black said, placing a bowl of hot soup in front of the two. Harry and Draco dug in hungrily.

After dinner, Harry and Draco helped with the dishes and the cleaning of the kitchen, while Mrs. Black went to take a nap.

"She really does work hard, my grandmother." Draco said, putting the dry dishes away. "Now that I'm here, though, she can get the rest that she deserves."

"Yeah, and she looked really grateful when we said we would do this for her," Harry said, sweeping up the last of the dust in the dustpan and dumping it into the trash.

After finishing up the rest of the kitchen, Harry and Draco made their way up to Draco's bedroom, where they sat and exchanged more stories of their past. Harry couldn't believe how easy it was to talk with Draco; he seemed to understand his concerns and fears, his hatred towards his aunt and uncle, and could truly appreciate why he wanted to be with the Weasley's so much…because they were the only true family that he had.

Likewise, Draco never had anyone to talk to about his troubles; the troubles with his father, how he wanted him to be a Death Eater, the pressures of marrying a pure-blood. Draco could hardly talk to his Blaise and Pansy about this, even before they stopped talking to him; they had no problem with their parents controlling their lives, telling them who they can marry and who they couldn't. Draco wasn't for that life.

The two talked into the late hours of the night, the snow continually falling outside, leaving the front and side of the house that wasn't enchanted to build with snow. At a quarter to midnight, Harry and Draco said their good-nights. Harry slipped quietly into his own room, changed, and got into bed. It was so soft and warm, that he immediately fell asleep.

Harry couldn't remember if he had dreamt at all while sleeping. All he could remember was the feeling that he was being watched – that was what woke him. He lifted his head off the comfy pillow to look around the dark room; he forgot to take off his glasses, which were askew on his face. He straightened them out in time to briefly see a head in his fireplace. As soon as harry looked at it, it vanished, leaving Harry in a panicked state.

Harry jumped out of his bed and scrambled to the bedroom door his eyes never leaving the fireplace. He hurled himself through the door, quietly tip-toeing across the hall to Draco's room, and opening his door. Draco's room was also in darkness, except for a sliver of moonlight coming through his curtain. Harry closed the door softly behind him and walked up to Draco. He was on the fence about waking him up…but on the other hand, there was no denying whose head that belonged to in the fireplace…

"Draco! Draco, wake up!" Harry said quietly, gently shaking Draco. Draco, who was sleeping on his stomach, lifted himself onto one arm and looked at Harry with a sleepy expression.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Draco asked, noticing the scared expression on Harry's face. Draco turned around and sat up fully.

"Draco, I know this is going to sound completely weird, but I think I just saw your father in my fireplace!" Harry said, his voice shaking. Draco's eyes grew wide.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I woke up because I felt like someone was watching me, and when I looked in the fireplace, your father's head was floating there," Harry explained; the memory was all too real for him. Draco looked at Harry in wonderment, trying to comprehend what Harry was saying.

"Um, well...erm…what did he do?" Draco stammered.

"Well, as soon as I looked at him, he disappeared," Harry said.

"He just disappeared? Hmm…you don't think that it was just a dream or something? I mean, because we were bashing on him a lot today." Draco suggested, but the fear was still evident in his voice. Harry shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure it was real. Either that, or that was one of the most interactive dreams I've ever had," Harry said, starting to get goose bumps on his arms. Draco took a deep breath; even through the darkness, he could clearly see the fear on Harry's face.

"I mean, if you're that freaked out, you can just bunk with me tonight," Draco suggested. He could already feel his face growing hot with nerves. Harry looked at him with wide eyes for a moment, than back at the door, clearly debating within is head. "Or you could go back to your room and hope it was a dream."

Harry quickly shook his head and, throwing back the covers, hoped into the bed beside Draco, who couldn't help but chuckle at Harry. Harry glared at Draco jokingly. "_You_ can stay in the other room and hope my experience was just a dream." Draco shook his head and dive underneath the covers, hiding his head. Harry laughed. He lifted the covers to find Draco staring up at him, a big smile on his face. Harry slid the rest of the way under the covers until he was face to face with Draco. They smiled briefly, before starting becoming drowsy once more. Just before Harry nodded off, he could feel Draco's hand coiling around his own, their fingers interlocking. It was only then that Harry felt safe.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco did not want to wake up. He found that he was rather comfortable lying in his soft bed, on his soft pillows, wrapped up in his warm blanket. Draco nuzzled his face deeper into the soft hair that was so delicious smelling – like an old, sophisticated spice; he tightened his embrace around whatever it was that was keeping him so very warm, and he found that life seemed good in these few moments of peace. Until there was a knock on the door, a squeaking of hinges, and a small, audible gasp, that is.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! What do you think you're doing?!"

Draco's eyes flew open and he lifted his head, staring around his room groggily until they landed on his grandmother; she was standing in the doorway with her hand over her heart, gaping at Draco and Harry, who had also awoke at her startled cry.

Draco looked down and found that it was Harry that he was holding around his middle– from his grandmother's angle, however, it was more like they were spooning, for Harry was faced away from him. Draco quickly let go of Harry and sat up, Harry doing the same.

"Um, morning grandma," Draco said, giving an awkward smile. Harry just looked down at his glasses as he continually cleaned them – a great excuse to not look up.

"Don't morning me, Draco! Now you know I don't mind Harry staying over, but I do _not_ condone this sort of behavior!" Mrs. Black said sternly, her hands on her hips.

"Grandma, we didn't do anything, I swear!" Draco said, both he and Harry starting to blush furiously. "Really, we didn't! Harry was freaked out last night, so I said he could stay in here."

"Oh? And what was it that freaked you out, Harry?" Mrs. Black asked, turning to Harry expectantly. Harry exchanged a look with Draco, who nodded his head encouragingly.

"This might sound odd but…" and Harry told her what he saw, and why he knew it couldn't've been a dream. By the end, Mrs. Black had folded her arms across her chest, looking at Harry with disbelief.

"Oh?" She repeated. "And you expect me to believe that my son-in-law's face just _happened_ to appear in your fireplace? Listen, I understand that with new relationships comes new urges of experimentations –"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" both Harry and Draco said, waving their hands frantically, each now resembling a beetroot. "Grandma, you've got it all wrong! Like I said, we haven't done anything, and definitely won't be for a while, might I add. Besides, why would Harry lie about something like this? He's not one to make up stories!" Draco said, his face going back to its normal color. Mrs. Black surveyed the two for a moment, before sighing and dropping her arms to her side.

"Well, I suppose not. Alright, I'll be sending a letter to your father about that. But in the meantime, I would really like it if you could sleep in your own bed, Harry." Mrs. Black said, waggling her finger in Harry's direction. Harry nodded his head furiously, his color finally starting to return. "Good. Now, I would like you both dressed and ready for breakfast in fifteen minutes." With that said, she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Harry and Draco looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. "That was sooo awkward!" Draco said, throwing the covers off him and getting out of the bed. Harry followed suit, still grinning.

"You're telling me! I can't believe she actually said that! Experimenting…though she makes it sound so dirty." Harry said, stretching.

"I think it's more of her being uncomfortable with the idea of us doing anything more than just kissing. But I know what you mean," Draco said, rummaging through his wardrobe for clothes.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll meet you on the landing," Harry said, heading out of Draco's bedroom and into his own.

Draco decided to wear a light blue button down collared T-shirt, left un-tucked, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. When he was finished getting dressed, he quickly slipped into the bathroom to brush his teeth. As soon as he was finished, Harry stepped out of his room holding his tooth brush; he was also wearing a button down collared T-shirt, except his was olive green in color which flattered his eyes, and his pants were black and almost tight looking. Draco smiled at Harry approvingly as they passed in the hallway, Draco holding the bathroom door open for him. Harry smiled back at him in thanks as he walked into the bathroom. Just before Harry shut the door behind him, Draco tilted his head to the side, checking out Harry's backside; those jeans really complimented his butt.

"Nice," Draco said to himself, leaning up against the wall, waiting for Harry.

When Harry was done, they headed down the stairs to the kitchen, where Mrs. Black was putting two full plates of eggs and hash browns onto the table and turning back to retrieve a third. "Oh good, you're just in time," she said as they took a seat in front of the two plates.

"Thanks for breakfast, Grandma," Draco said, already shoveling the food in his mouth, "it's really good."

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Black." Harry said as well, also shoveling food into his mouth.

"Of course, dears," Mrs. Black said, scooping up a respectable amount and eating it. "Now, what are your plans for the day?"

Harry looked at Draco, who shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we'll go for another walk or something." Draco suggested, looking at Harry, who nodded.

"You could show me the rest of the garden," Harry suggested.

"Sure sure," Draco said, finishing what was left on his plate.

"Since you two are going to the garden, maybe you could help me out by watering some of the plants? I haven't been able to get to the very back in some time." Mrs. Black said.

"Of course, Grandma!"

And so after breakfast, Draco and Harry helped clean up the table and dishes before heading out in the cold winter air. Harry was still amazed at the snowless garden, for eight inches had fallen that night. He and Draco continued down the garden talking about anything and everything, simply enjoying each other's company.

"So what are we going to use to water the plants? A hose?" Harry asked, as they continued to walk deeper into the garden, past the bench they were sitting on the previous night.

"I don't know what a hose is," Draco said, stopping by an incredibly small shed to their left. Draco opened the door – there was hardly enough room to fit a person in there. "We use this water can that refills every time it gets close to being empty." Draco took out a copper colored Black watering can that was already filled to the brim with water.

"That's kinda cool," Harry said, looking into the can with interest. They walked around the garden, watering the plants, and talking about what they may possibly be getting for Christmas. Harry, however, was more interested in watching as the water continually replenished itself whenever it was emptied. Draco found this to be highly amusing.

"I can't believe you're never seen this before," Draco laughed, as he gave the watering can to Harry, so that he could do some of the work.

"You're forgetting that I grew up with muggles. I mean, we have watering cans too, but we have to keep filling them up or just use a hose." Harry said, leaning over a bed of orchards, tipping the can.

"You've mentioned a _hose_ before…what is it?" Draco asked, looking at Harry curiously.

"A hose is like this big, hallow, rubber tube that you hook up to a faucet that's on the side of the house and water runs through it," Harry explained.

"Really? And where does the water come from?" Draco asked, leaning up against a Japanese Cherry Blossom tree.

"It comes from the water that runs through the house."

"Huh. And is this tube long? I mean, can it reach all the plants?" Draco asked with fascination.

"For the most part. Hoses come in many different sizes, but it isn't just used for plants. You use it to wash cars, dogs, or to just have fun and spray people with it."

"That does sound like fun," Draco said, smiling.

"Quite. Although, with a can like this, never ending water is a lot more portable, and definitely more useful. If my aunt and uncle weren't so bent on keeping magic out, I'd learn how to do the spell and help them out." Harry said, finishing watering the last of the orchards.

"I love that you're so fascinated by something that is so simple," Draco chuckled as Harry stood up.

"As I've said –"

"I know, I know, you grew up with muggles. But you've been in the Wizarding world for how long?"

"I don't think it matters whether I've been in the Wizarding world one year or fifty, I'll always be fascinated by magic."

"And I love that about you!" Draco leaned in and gave Harry a swift kiss on the lips.

"So it's true then."

Draco and Harry jumped away from each other, startled by the voice. They looked to the source of the voice and gasped. Standing ten feet in front of them was Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy. Harry took a quick step to the side, hiding behind Draco.

"M-mother? W-what are you doing here?" Draco stammered.

"You left so abruptly that day that I never got to speak with you myself. But no matter, I can see that your father wasn't lying." Narcissa said, glaring at the dark haired boy that was hiding behind her son.

"I assume you've come here to tell me how wrong my relationship with Harry is? How I'm _endangering the family by fraternizing with the enemy_? Because I've heard it all before, so don't waste your breath." Draco started breathing harder, trying to get his anger under control. Harry must have noticed Draco's temper rising too, because he placed a comforting hand between his shoulder blades.

"I don't care that you're gay, Draco. What I do care is that you're not thinking this whole thing through. I'm sure Potter is a…._lovely_ boy, but has your father and I taught you nothing?" Narcissa asked, finally looking at her son.

"No, actually, you haven't. And I'm not really in the mood to have this conversation again. So if you'll excuse us…c'mon Harry." Draco reached behind him and grabbed Harry's hand, which was still on Draco's back. He pulled Harry along behind him. Harry gave Narcissa a brief glimpse as they passed her, before looking down at the ground.

"Draco, wait!" Narcissa said. It was more of a plea than a command. Draco stopped in his tracks, Harry stopping himself just in time before he ran into him as Draco turned around.

"What?" Draco asked. Narcissa sighed.

"Your father will never admit it, but he misses you –"

"Ha! Father despises me!" Draco said coldly.

"I miss you too," Narcissa continued as if she wasn't interrupted. "I really do, Draco. I just want you to come home and work this all out." Narcissa said, stepping closer to Draco – she was nearly five feet from them now. "Don't you want to come home?"

"I do, but not if I'm going to be treated as though I'm some sort of freak. I get enough of that school right now, and I don't need that at home." Draco said, his voice wavering slightly. "Besides, there's nothing to work out. I'm with Harry and there's nothing you guys can say to change that."

There was an awkward silence between the three of them. "Well Draco, I don't know what you want me to do. I want to get used to this idea of you and…Potter, I suppose, but with the position your father is in, I trust you can understand the implications of it all."

"I want you to just accept me. Who cares about father's position? I clearly don't. When are you going to let father stop ruling you and take control of your own life?" Draco asked, looking at his mother with sad eyes. Narcissa looked at Draco as if she'd never seen him before. Draco sighed. "Grandma told me you were never like this before you met father. So before you reprimand me for my life change, I suggest you start with yourself." And with that said, he turned around, Harry following in tow.

Harry and Draco sat in the living room in silence, neither one of them looking at each other. They were still holding hands, however, Harry's thumb rubbing the back of Draco's hand; Draco found it very comforting. He was too embarrassed to say anything, and was afraid of what Harry might be thinking. But he knew they would have to talk about it eventually.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, Harry." Draco said softly, still not looking up.

"It's fine Draco, really. I actually thought that was very brave of you to stand up to your mother like that." Harry said. Draco looked up and gave Harry a bitter smile. "You really miss her, though, don't you?"

Draco nodded, taking a deep breath. "I do. I miss her, I miss home. And I'll admit, I even miss Father a little bit. It just hurts that he rejects me, ya know?" Draco said, shrugging.

"I know. I just wish there was something I could do," Harry said.

"Just being here is enough, Harry." Draco said, giving Harry a real smile. Harry smiled back and pulled Draco into a hug, gently squeezing him. "Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was in his room, reluctantly packing his bag while Draco sat and watched, also wearing a gloomy expression.

Harry couldn't believe that it was already Sunday. Time had flown by so fast, and he found that he did not want to go back to Sirius'. And what was making Harry nervous was his traveling back to Sirius' by Floo Powder. He had written to Mrs. Weasley the night before about possibly going to the Burrow's first and then going to Sirius' from there, as to not let Draco know where they were. Consequently, Draco would know something was up when Harry yelled "Black Manor" into the fireplace. It was not that he didn't trust Draco knowing about Sirius; it was whether he was allowed to know that he was in contact with him. Mrs. Weasley must have given it quite a bit of thought, because it wasn't until that moment that there was a tapping on the window, signaling Errol's arrival with her message.

"Whose owl is that?" Draco asked curiously as Harry opened the window to let Errol in.

"He's Ron's," Harry said, unrolling the scroll.

Harry,

I've written to Professor Dumbledore about the situation, and he seems to think that you telling Draco about Sirius is perfectly fine, seeing as he is no longer in league with his father. He seems to think that your trust in Draco is higher than all others. He does request, however, that you DO NOT tell him about the Order what so ever. See you this evening.

With Love, Mrs. Weasley

Harry nodded his head to himself, stuffing the letter into his already stuffed bag, Draco watching him all the while. "Everything ok?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. Listen, there's something I need to tell you," Harry said, sitting on the bed next to Draco. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad or anything," Harry said at the look on Draco's face.

"Ok," Draco sighed with relief, "what's up?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Ok, so here's the thing. I haven't been staying at Ron's house this break. I mean I have been staying with the Weasley's, just not at their house," Harry clarified, for Draco titled his head in confusion.

"Where have you been staying, then? I didn't think they could afford a vacation house." Draco said. Harry raised his eyebrows at him. "Sorry, force of old habit."

"I'll let it slide. Anyway, we've actually been staying at my godfather's house."

"You have a godfather?" Draco asked in surprise. "How come you've never told me that?"

"Well, see there is a very good reason I didn't tell you, so you can't repeat this to anyone, ok?" Harry asked, looking at Draco expectantly.

"Um ok," Draco said. "I promise I won't say anything to anyone."

"Pinky promise?" Harry said, holding out his pinky. Draco looked at it in confusion.

"Pinky what?"

Harry grabbed Draco's hand with his other and grabbed his pinky with his own. "There. It means now you can't break your promise." Harry said, letting go of Draco's pinky.

Draco smiled. "I don't know what just happened here, but you have my word Harry. Seriously."

Harry sighed. "Ok. Sirius Black is my godfather."

Draco's mouth fell open in shock. "Sirius Black?!"

"Shh!" Harry said, covering Draco's mouth with his hand. He stared at the bedroom door for a minute, hoping Draco's grandmother didn't hear. When he was absolutely sure she wasn't coming, he got up and shut the door. "Yes, Sirius is my godfather."

"But, I thought he was after you? I thought he was in league with the Dark Lord?" Draco asked, watching as Harry sat back down next to him.

"No, he was set up. Sirius is a great guy, like a real father to me, despite him having to be in hiding, that is." Harry explained, watching Draco's reaction.

"Because he's still wanted," Draco said, trying to take it all in. "Ok, and you're telling me this because…?"

"Because…um…well this is where it gets awkward. You see, he's staying at Black Manor and –"

"Black Manor?" Draco interrupted, sitting up at the name. "That's where my grandfather grew up!"

Harry was taken aback by this statement. "Really?" Harry knew that Draco and Sirius were related, but he didn't realize his grandfather actually grew up in the very house that he was staying in.

"Yeah! I'm actually related to Sirius. He's like my cousin, or something," Draco said, waving it off.

"Second cousin. Yeah, Sirius was telling me about that. He was showing me the family tree, actually." Harry said, happy that Draco was taking this well.

"The family tree?" Draco said excitedly. "My grandpa used to talk about that all the time! My grandmother has always wanted to see it, but never got the chance to. We thought the house was off limits or something."

"Nah, the house was left to Sirius is someone's will or something. Anyway, I'm telling you this because I didn't want you to get confused when I went back through the fireplace." Harry said.

"Well, I really appreciate you telling me," Draco said, "and I promise I won't say anything about Sirius. I'll keep this pinky thing." Draco chuckled, looking at his pinky.

As Harry was finished packing, they made their way down the stairs and to the living room where the fireplace was located. Draco went to the mantel piece and grabbed a flowered vase and went to stand next to stand next to Harry once more. "Well, I guess this is it," Draco said, heaving a sigh.

"Look on the bright side, at least we'll see each other again in two weeks," Harry said, referring to the end of their holiday break.

"That's true," Draco said, holding out the flower pot to Harry. He dipped his hand inside and pulled out a fistful of Floo powder.

"Don't forget to thank your grandma for me. I do wish I could have said goodbye."

"I will. Sorry, she was so tired I just didn't have the heart to wake her." Draco said.

"I know," Harry smiled. He took a step towards Draco, planting a soft kiss on his lips, then wrapping his arms around him in a goodbye hug; Draco briefly hugged back before pulling apart.

"You take care of yourself. I'll see you in a couple of weeks." Draco said as Harry stepped into the fireplace, hoisting his duffle little higher on his shoulder.

"I will, and feel free to write to me every now and then." Draco gave Harry the thumbs up. Harry threw the powder into the fireplace, said, "Black Manor," and disappeared from Black Cottage.

The trip through the fireplaces was just as bad the first. Harry could feel his breakfast churning in his stomach as he kept his eyes closed tightly. He could hear the rushing of wind in his ears, and was starting to get dizzy until he felt his feet hit solid ground. He toppled over, landing hard on his side – there was no strong hands to catch him this time. Instead, he heard a pair of shuffling feet.

"You ok, Harry?" Ron asked, as he bent down to help him up.

"Yeah, thanks," Harry grabbed Ron's offered hand and stood up, brushing the soot off himself.

"How was Draco's?" Hermione asked, helping him to brush off the spots he missed.

"Oh, it was great!" Harry said excitedly as the three friends made their way up to Harry and Ron's bedroom.

"What'd you guys do?" Ron asked, as he and Hermione sat on Ron's bed, watching Harry unpack on his own.

"We talked mostly, you know, just getting to know each other a little better." Harry said.

"In other words, this was a much needed weekend for you two," Hermione said, smiling at how happy her best friend looked.

"Very much so!" Harry said, reflecting upon the events that had happened. He was still debating whether he wanted to tell them about what he saw in the fireplace, but then decided not to. There was no need to worry them, especially since Mrs. Black knew already and was going to deal with it. "So what have you guys been up to?"

"Well, we've pretty much cleaned the rest of the house. We spent much of yesterday just hanging around." Hermione said.

"Yeah, bit boring, really. But now that you're back, maybe we could have a round of wizard's chess?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Sure!" Harry said, putting the last of his things away. "That's go!"

The three friends made their way down to the living room, where they played wizard chess for much of the rest of the day, occasionally watching random members of the Order filtering in and out of the house. Harry's head wasn't with the game much today – he was thinking of the past weekend, and wanting the rest of break to go by fast.

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was the first to awake the morning they were due to return to Hogwarts. He quietly got out of bed as to not wake Ron and started getting dressed. He was completely packed, having done that the night before as to minimize his work load. As soon as he was done getting dressed, he headed down the stairs, hoping Mrs. Weasley had started an early breakfast. He was surprised, therefore, to find Sirius in the kitchen cooking rather than Mrs. Weasley.

"Sirius? What are you doing up so early?" Harry asked, taking a seat at the table.

"Good morning, Harry," Sirius said rather gloomily, putting a plate of pancakes and sausages in front of his godson. "I just thought I would give Molly a break and help out with breakfast. I daresay she has enough going on getting everyone ready to leave."

Harry could tell that Sirius was depressed at their parting once more. Harry didn't blame him; although the house was always full with those in the order, they were there because they had to be. The Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione were there because they _wanted_ to be. While Harry was happy to be going back to Hogwarts to see Draco, he was going to miss Sirius dearly. He hated the thought of his godfather cooped up in this dark, dank place.

"You know, summer will be here before you know it, Sirius," Harry said, taking a bite of his pancakes. They were pretty good, but not as good as Mrs. Weasley's.

Sirius smiled, his back against the stove, spatula in hand. "Thanks Harry. You're probably right. Between your exams and kindering your new relationship, I would have to say that the rest of the school year is going to go by like nothing." Sirius said. Harry smiled, mostly at the mention of his relationship. He never got tired of saying he was in one; it just felt too good. "You know, Harry, I've never seen you as happy as you do now with Draco." Sirius smiled, a genuine one this time.

"I don't think I've been this happy since I got my letter to Hogwarts, to be honest." Harry said. Sirius opened his mouth to say something when Mrs. Weasley came bustling into the kitchen, looking flustered.

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley stopped short when she saw the plates of breakfasts already starting to pile up. "Why Sirius, what a pleasant surprise! You didn't have to do all this!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's no trouble Molly, really. I figured you would have more of a chance of getting everyone ready without worrying about the bacon burning." Sirius said, sounding slightly somber once more. "Don't worry, by the time everyone is up, I'll be finished with this. Go on, I'll be fine." Sirius said, turning back to tend to the food once more.

"Thank you so much Sirius! Harry dear, I see that you have an early start!" Molly Weasley said, having just noticed Harry sitting at the table, taking the last bite of food. "You all packed and ready?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. I can go and wake Ron if you'd like?" Harry suggested, putting his dirty plate in the sink.

"That would be wonderful dear, thank you!"

Harry nodded his head, heading out of the kitchen, bounding up the stairs two at a time. The faster everyone was up, the faster they were able to leave.

With the start of the day and no hassles whatsoever, they made it to Kings' Cross with nearly forty-five minutes to spare – a record time for them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione loaded their trunks onto the train and, seeing as they were early, were able to find a really nice compartment all to themselves. Harry placed himself near the window, waving his last good-byes at the Order when there was a knock on the compartment door. Harry whipped his head around in time to see Draco opening.

"Hey," Harry said, his face breaking into a wide grin.

"Hey," Draco said a little awkwardly, briefly glancing at Ron and Hermione's stares. "Er, I was wondering if I could ride with you guys?"

Harry looked at his two friends with a hopeful expression. They both nodded; Hermione was smiling, Ron attempted a smile, but it came out as a grimace. That was good enough for Harry, who turned to look at Draco once more. "Of course you can!" Draco smiled, dragging his trunk behind him as he entered the compartment. Harry stood up and helped Draco heave his trunk onto the luggage rack.

"So your friends are still ignoring you?" Harry asked as they sat down.

"How'd you guess?" Draco asked with sarcasm.

"Did they say anything to you when you tried to sit with them?" Harry asked with concern.

"I didn't even get as far as sitting with them. I got to the compartment door and Blaise just looks at me and says 'this compartment is full,' and shuts the door in my face!" Draco said in aggravated tones.

"That's awful!" Hermione said, looking at Draco with sympathy.

"Thanks. Anyways, I don't need them anyways. I mean, what kind of person treats their friends like that?" Draco asked.

"Someone who clearly was never really your friend to begin with." Ron said, staring out of the window. He turned to look at his friends when there was no response to his comment. "What?"

"That…actually makes a whole of sense." Draco said, looking down at the compartment floor.

"Really?" Ron said, surprised at Draco agreeing with him.

"Yeah, I mean, when I really think of it, we pretty much only hung out because our parents are friends and they wanted us to be friends." Draco explained.

"Of course, it goes back to the whole pureblood status. Your parents wanted to stick with those of the same prestige." Hermione explained.

"I guess so," Draco sighed.

"Well, you're more than welcome to hang out with us, Draco." Harry said, briefly patting Draco on the knee.

"Thanks Harry." Draco said, smiling at his boyfriend. "And you guys too, I really appreciate it." He turned to smile at Hermione and Ron, who returned his smile.

The next few hours were spent with Ron and Hermione getting to know Draco better and vice versa. Harry sat back and observed most of the time, the smile never leaving his face; he was thrilled that everyone was finally starting to get along, and that Draco was being given the chance to be himself, something that he was never able to do when he was with his Slytherin "friends."

At half past two, the food trolley came around breaking the constant conversation. Hermione bought her and Ron a few treats and sandwiches while Draco bought him and Harry some as well. Harry took out his money bag.

"You don't have to pay me back, Harry, really." Draco said, handing Harry two ham and cheese sandwiches.

"Thanks," Harry said, accepting the sandwiches. He unwrapped one and started eating it.

"I really hope everyone has gotten over me and you by now." Draco said, finishing off his first sandwich and starting on his second.

"So what if they haven't?" Hermione said testily. "That's their problem if they can't accept it."

"I kind of agree with Draco," Harry said. "I get enough attention as it is, I don't need people yelling slurs and hexing me as well."

"How have people in Gryffindor been treating you? I mean, have they been yelling and hexing you?" Draco asked.

"No, everyone in my house that have either been ignoring me or they just don't care. It's mostly Slytherin and a few people from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw that have been instigating me. What about you?" Harry explained.

"I'm pretty much an outcast in Slytherin. And those few in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are probably the same people. But no one in Gryffindor, but I do get some dirty looks every now and then, but I guess that makes sense." Draco said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Really? So – so you have no one in your house to talk to?" Harry asked, looking at Draco with pity. At least he had Hermione and Ron – he couldn't imagine enduring the bullying without them.

"Pretty much," Draco said, looking down at his half eaten sandwich and deciding that he wasn't hungry anymore. He wrapped the rest of it up and put it in his bag.

Harry felt a stab in his chest at the sad look on Draco's face. Harry reached for Draco's hand and intertwined it with his own. "I wish you could switch houses. At least then you would have us."

Draco smiled sympathetically, squeezing Harry's hand. "Don't worry, babe. I can handle it. Besides, I don't really spend much time in the common room anyway. I'm either in class, or with you."

"This is true," Harry said, smiling.

The four students soon found themselves changing into their school robes. Harry couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts to start the school feast; those sandwiches seemed like forever ago. They started moving their luggage into the hallway as the train started slowing down.

Just as they got the last trunk into the hallway, a group of Slytherins made their way to the door the trio and Draco were standing near. When the students saw Draco and Harry, they started breaking out in whispers, pointing at the pair of them, some laughing, others looking at them in disgust. Harry and Draco did their best to ignore them as the train came to a halt, the doors opening into the cold night air. They were about to step off the train when one of the Slytherin's roughly pushed them out of the way, saying "fags," as he passed by.

"Don't!" Harry said, holding Draco back as he made to go after the kid, his fist raised. They let the rest of the Slytherin's pass – each one of them making an obscene gesture in their direction – Harry holding Draco back all the while. As soon as they passed, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco headed out of the door towards an empty carriage.

"You alright?" Harry asked Draco quietly as they took their seats in the carriage.

"We're not even in school yet and already it's begun." Draco said, already in a sour mood. He stared out the window as the snow started drifting down. Harry sighed, putting a comforting hand on Draco's knee. Not taking his eyes off the window, Draco placed his hand on top of Harry's as the carriage started moving.

It was heartbreaking for Harry to see Draco heading towards the Slytherin table knowing there was no one there to greet him. Harry continually looked back towards Draco as he made his own way to Gryffindor table.

"He'll be fine, Harry." Hermione said, watching Harry. "You'll see him tomorrow in Potions class."

"I suppose," Harry said, finally peeling his eyes off his boyfriend, and turning towards the table as the empty plates magically appeared with food. This is going to be a fun semester Harry thought to himself dully as he started loading his plate with roast beef and potatoes.

Author's note: Sorry if this chapter seemed kind of dull. I promise it's going to get more interesting and heated within the next chapter or two, so bear with me!


	13. Chapter 13

It took nearly a fortnight for the school to finally get used to the idea of Harry and Draco, for they were rarely seen without the other. There were less and less people calling them inappropriate names and pushing them around. Even the Slytherins started growing tired of the couple and instead just went back to completely ignoring Draco, which was completely fine with him.

In fact, Draco was frequently seen eating most of his meals at the Gryffindor table, much to the annoyance of some of the professors. The first couple of times, McGonagall would scold Draco and take points away. But after a week, she gave up. Even she could see the significant difference Harry's presence made on the Slytherin; Draco was a nicer person and even his grades started rising.

So Monday morning dawned bright and early with Harry and Draco eating their breakfast together at the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ron were on one side of the table across from the couple. Fred and George had just appeared beside the two, discussing Quidditch.

"Katie just put the Quidditch schedule up this morning," Fred said, grabbing a piece of toast.

"We have practice tonight after dinner and again on Wednesday, also after dinner," George said, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Awesome! I've been looking forward to getting back to Quidditch," Harry said excitedly.

"Ughhhh," Draco groaned into his cereal.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I completely forgot about Quidditch. I think we have practice at some point this week too. I'm really not looking forward to it," Draco sighed.

"If you don't like it, why don't you just quit?" Fred suggested. George smirked.

"Really, Fred?" Harry said, giving the twins a weary look. "Leave him alone."

"Maybe he's right," Draco said, "I'm really not that good. Compared to you, anyway."

"Well we aren't comparing you and me. You're pretty good whether you think so or not." Harry drained the rest of his cereal, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and stood up. "Come on, we'd better get going or we'll be late for Transfiguration." The foursome got up and headed out of the Great Hall towards the Transfiguration classroom.

"Settle down, please. Settle down," Professor McGonagall said, taking out her wand. "Today we will be learning how to change our desks into pigs. This is a very difficult spell and I do not expect any of you to achieve it right away. Now, I would like everyone to divide into pairs around a desk and wait for the incantation."

The room erupted into sounds of shuffling as desks were pushed apart. Hermione and Ron were paired together and Harry and Draco were paired together. Once the incantation was presented to the class, they got to work.

"You really think I'm good at Quidditch?" Draco asked, as Harry pointed his wand at the desk they were sharing. All Harry managed to do was turn the desk pink.

"Yeah, I do. I mean, admittedly, you weren't that good at first, but you've gotten better over the years." Harry said, stepping aside so Draco could have his turn.

"That's good to know because to be honest, I didn't really want to join in the first place. My father just wanted me to be on the same level as you." Draco said, flourishing his wand at the pink desk; the legs changed from metal to actual pig legs, but that was as far it went.

"Good job, Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said as she passed by. The two boys smiled as she passed before returning to their conversation.

"Really?" Harry asked as he stepped to their now weird looking desk. "Do you even like Quidditch?"

"Oh I do! I've just never really been that good of a flier to be honest." Draco said, watching as Harry lifted his wand and pointing it at the desk; the feet of the desk – which still had metal to it – turned into pig feet. "Excellent, Harry!"

Harry smiled and turned to step out of Draco's way when his scar suddenly erupted in excruciating pain. He collapsed onto the floor, only vaguely aware of someone yelling his name. Harry briefly lost his vision before he suddenly found himself in a deserted hallway. He couldn't figure out how he got there, or why he was there in the first place. He turned his head left and right, saw that the hallway was deserted, and continued walking – no, _slithering_ – forward. Harry didn't understand what he was looking for, but suddenly felt elated when he saw Mr. Weasley sitting in front of a strange metal door. Maybe he could help Harry understand what was going on.

But apparently Harry misunderstood his happiness, for as he got closer to Mr. Weasley, he could feel his mouth opening, and he got the urge to sink his – _fangs?_ – into the man. Harry wanted to stop, but found that he couldn't. He lunged, striking every bit of Mr. Weasley he could find, tasting the blood of the man pouring over him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry's eyes flew open to find Draco, Ron, and Hermione standing over him, looking terrified. The rest of the class was starting to file around as well. Harry could feel his body drenched in cold sweat, his stomach churning as he remembered the feeling of blood in his mouth and down his body. Harry could feel the bile rise in his throat, and he quickly turned over and threw up. Draco jumped out of the way in time, looking even more worried.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked, bending down and helping Harry to sit up, for he was shaking badly.

"P-P-Professor McGonagall!" Harry stuttered as he tried to regain his breath. He needed to tell her what he saw. He needed to get help to Mr. Weasley right away, before it was too late.

"Potter!" Professor McGonagall was right at the front of the crowd, her hand over heart, looking distressed. "Come on, we need to take you to the hospital wing right now. You are far too ill to continue the class –"

"Professor! It's Ron's dad, Mr. Weasley, he's hurt! Badly! Someone needs to go find and help him!" Harry shouted out just before he retched once more. Draco backed away quickly.

"What are you going on about, mate?" Ron asked, looking thoroughly confused. But Harry ignored him.

"Please Professor! You've got to believe me!" Harry yelled desperately. The rest of the class started whispering amongst themselves at this, but Harry didn't care.

"You're obviously in much distress and ill, Potter," Professor McGonagall said, her hand still over her heart. "How could you possibly have seen anything outside these castle walls when you've been –"

"I know it doesn't make sense, but I'm telling the truth!" Harry interrupted. "Please! Mr. Weasley looked like he was guarding some sort of metal door when something – I don't know what – attacked him! There was blood everywhere; please you have to believe me!" Harry cried desperately.

The whole class was now watching Professor McGonagall with bated breath. She looked at Harry with what seemed to be a confusing expression as her face suddenly turned a stark white. "I believe you, Potter."

Harry nearly cried at these words. He tried to stand up on his own, but found that he was still a bit dizzy. He nearly fell over had Draco not been there to catch him.

"Class is dismissed. Potter, Weasley, you two come with me." Professor McGonagall turned towards the door. Harry looked over at Draco who simply shook his head and Harry understood; he wasn't going to leave him. Harry felt relieved at that – he doubted he would have been able to make it to the door by himself. Hermione followed behind the two; she wasn't going to be left behind either. The class parted to let the little group through and out the door before talk burst out once more.

Harry had no idea where they were going, but was getting even more apprehensive as the minutes passed by. What if Mr. Weasley was bleeding to his death? There did seem to be a lot of blood. And what was he doing in a deserted hallway? Shouldn't he have been raiding someone's home, or filing papers? It took Harry a minute to realize that they were just outside of Dumbledore's headquarters.

"Fizzing Whizzbees." The stone gargoyle sprang to life and the stairs started moving. They stepped onto the moving stairs that brought them to Dumbledore's office door, which Professor McGonagall rapped upon.

"Enter," came the headmaster's cheery voice. The four students and professor entered the office to find the headmaster sitting alone. He looked up, his smile changing to mild curiosity. "I don't think I was ever blessed with so many students at once in my office. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Headmaster, Potter here seems to have had a…well, a dream or vision of some sort concerning the well-being of Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall tried to explain. Dumbledore looked down his crooked nose at Harry, his curiosity turning to concern.

"What was it that you saw, Harry?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"I saw Mr. Weasley being attacked by something. I'm not entirely sure, but I think it might have been a snake." Harry could recall the slithering feeling of the tiled floor and a pair of fangs sitting uncomfortably in his mouth. "But there was a lot of blood everywhere and I really think we should try and find him before he bleeds to death!"

Dumbledore put his hand up to silence Harry before turning towards one of the portraits of the headmasters and headmistresses. They were all listening intently to the conversation. He addressed one of the portraits closest to him. "If you'll please check on Arthur and let me know of his status –" the portrait gave a curt nod before disappearing out of his portrait. He turned to the look at the group.

"Please Professor, where is my dad? Is he really hurt?" Ron asked, looking at the headmaster anxiously.

"I'm afraid we won't know that just yet. Harry, I'm curious; what was it you were feeling just before you had this, for want of a better word, vision?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Harry once more. Harry was a little taken aback by this question.

"Er, I was feeling normal, I guess. Kind of happy, actually. We were just in Transfiguration class turning our desks into pigs, when my scar felt like it was going to explode and I collapsed. Then I had the vision, woke up, and got sick." Harry explained.

"And your scar, how is it feeling at the moment?"

"Er, still a little prickly, kind of numb." Harry said, raising his hand to his scar instinctively. Just then, the portrait in which the other headmaster had left returned one more, out of breath.

"Headmaster, what the Potter boy says is true! The redheaded man is indeed injured! I've sound the alarm and was lucky enough to get to Kingsley Shacklebolt. He's tending to the man now." The other headmaster collapsed in his chair, mopping his very sweaty brow. Dumbledore inclined his head to him before turning to the rest of the group once more.

"Minerva, if you would please fetch the rest of the Weasley children, I think it's best they go home for the remainder of the week. Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, if you'll just follow –"

"No way!" Draco said indignantly, grabbing Harry's hand and moving closer to him. "I can't leave Harry, he needs me!"

Dumbledore gave the two teens a weary look. Noticing the closeness of the two, he gave a deep sigh. "Very well, you can stay with Harry. And I suppose Ms. Granger will want to stay too?" Dumbledore asked, looking over at Hermione, who was looking at Dumbledore hopefully. He nodded his head. "Very well. If you'll just fetch the rest of the Weasley's, Minerva, that will do." Professor McGonagall gave a brief nod before turning and walking out of the office.

While they waited for Professor McGonagall to return, everyone stood there in silence. Ron and Hermione were shooting glances at Harry every few seconds. Harry, aware of his friends' stares, moved closer to Draco, who was absentmindedly rubbing Harry's lower back with the hand that wasn't holding his own. Harry found this very comforting. Why was it he saw what he did? Why wasn't Dumbledore explaining what it was that he saw?

The office door opened once more and in walked Fred, George, and Ginny with Professor McGonagall to shut the door behind them. The three Weasley's looked very confused and went to stand next to Ron.

"Now that we are all here, I will be sending you to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, where you will await Molly's arrival. You will stay there until the condition of Arthur Weasley has been thoroughly determined. I will notify your professors of your absences." While Dumbledore was explaining all this, he was riffling through his desk, taking out various objects. When he came across what appeared to be a locket of some sort, he returned the rest of the objects to the desk. He tapped the locket a few times with his wand before presenting it to the rest of the group.

"I have enchanted this locket to become a portkey that will take you straight there. I expect Sirius will know by now that you will be coming. You need not worry about your things; some clothes will be sent to you later this evening. If you'll just grab hold…"

The seven students each touched some part of the portkey. Dumbledore let go of the part he was holding and less than a second later, Harry felt the familiar jerk behind the navel, and they were swept out of the office. With the numb pain from the vision already paining Harry's scar, the pressure from traveling this caused Harry even more discomfort. He felt he might either pass out or throw up soon when they finally landed in the sitting room of the manor. Harry just laid there while the others got up, letting the throbbing in his body subside. His stomach, however, was still churning uncomfortably. He opened his eyes to find Draco staring at him with unease.

"You ok, babe?" Draco asked, bending down so that he was eye level with Harry. Harry took a few deep breaths before slowly sitting up.

"I don't feel good," Harry said, just as he gave another retch. He covered his mouth, but nothing came out. He took a few more steady breaths as Draco reached out and gently rubbed his back once more.

"Do you want to lie down for a bit?" Draco suggested, but before Harry had the chance to answer, Lupin and Sirius walked into the sitting room.

"Oh good, you're all here already!" Sirius said, looking around the room so full. "I've just received a letter from your mother and –"

"You've heard from mum?"

"Has she seen dad?"

"How is he?"

Questions were being thrown at Sirius from everyone. He put up his hand, indicating for them to quiet down. "Yes, I've heard from your mother. No, she hasn't seen your father yet, but she is on her way to St. Mungo's at the moment, where he was transferred. She said she will owl as soon as she sees him." Sirius explained. But this didn't seem to satisfy any of the Weasley children. Ron, Ginny, and the twins still looked as though they were ready to head off to the hospital right then. Lupin could sense this and stepped forward.

"Listen, there really isn't much we can do from here. Let's all try and calm down and Sirius and I will make some lunch. Ok?" Lupin suggested, looking around the room. Hermione sat down on the nearest couch while Draco slowly helped Harry to his feet. The rest of the Weasley's, however, glowered at Lupin before taking the empty seats around the room as well. "Good. We'll bring sandwiches and drinks to you." With that said, he turned out of the room. Sirius was about to follow when he noticed the sickly look upon Harry's pale face.

"Harry, you look positively ill. Do you want to go lie down? Everyone's beds are already made up." Sirius said.

"Thanks Sirius, but I think I'd rather wait with everyone else for Mrs. Weasley's owl." Harry said. He sat down on the small couch, grateful to be off the hard floor. "I'll be fine, I promise." For Sirius looked worried. He gave his godfather a small smile, which he returned before turning and following Lupin out of the sitting room.

Draco took the seat next to Harry, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. Harry laid his head down on Draco's shoulder, watching and hearing the others talking to one another, not really listening to what was being said. His scar was dull with pain; he nuzzled his forehead deeper into Draco's shoulder to dull the throbbing. He found that he was very warm and comfortable, and whatever scent Draco was wearing made him feel drowsy. Harry didn't think he could fight sleep off any longer as his eyes slowly closed as he lost consciousness once more.

**Draco's POV**

Draco looked down at Harry as he let out a deep breath. Harry was fast asleep, his face buried in his shoulder. Draco smiled, gently pulling Harry closer to him. He was worried about Harry and really wanted to talk to him about what happened today, but knew that Harry was exhausted from the day's events. He would talk to him about it later. Draco was shaken out of his thoughts at the mention of his name.

"Draco, was Harry acting weird at all today?" Hermione asked, sitting on the couch opposite him, sandwiched between Ginny and Ron.

"Weird in what way?" Draco asked with confusion.

"Did he say anything out of the ordinary or look out of character?"

"Not that I can think of. But you and Ron have been with us all day; we haven't had any alone time, so we all would have noticed, wouldn't we've?" Draco asked.

"I suppose you're right. I'm just worried about him," Hermione sighed, looking at Harry's unconscious form slumped against Draco.

"Yeah, I mean, Harry's scar has hurt like this before, but I don't ever remember it being accompanied by a vision or dream, or whatever it was." Ron said, looking worried.

"So this happens often?" Draco asked curiously.

"Does what happen often?" Hermione asked.

"Harry's scar hurting like this? I mean, does it always act like some sort of warning, or something?" It would certainly make sense given why they were all currently skipping school.

"Well, before it would rarely happen, but it's become more active since you-know-who has been getting stronger." Hermione explained.

"You mean there's a connection between Harry and the Dark Lord?" Draco asked, a little taken aback by this bit of information. He looked down at Harry once more; he looked very peaceful, as though he had no care in the world. He looked back up to find everyone staring at him suspiciously. "What?"

"Only you-know-who's supporters call him that," Fred said through narrowed eyes.

"Well, seeing as my father's one, with him using that phrase consistently, I guess it's kind of force of habit for me," Draco explained, shrugging his shoulders. Ron looked as though he wanted to say something, when Harry soundly gave a violent jerk and sat straight up, a startled look on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry's POV**

_"This is going to cost you dearly, Lucius," came a cold, raspy voice._

_ "My Lord, please, I did not anticipate – I had no idea –" pleaded another voice._

_ "I will not tolerate your excuses. Your job was simple; make sure the hallway was completed deserted, and get the blood traitor out of the way. I could easily have done it myself had I known this to be the result." There was a flash of light and a tortured scream that went as fast as it came._

_ "Please, my Lord," Lucius whimpered, "I have no idea who could have stopped Arthur Weasley's death. I had a few Imperioused ministry workers stationed around every possible entrance to the hallway! There was no possible way anyone could have gotten in there without any of them noticing!"_

_ "Oh, I don't think our interceptor was there physically," Voldemort said, staring down at the graveling man at his feet._

_ "My Lord?" Lucius asked. "I'm not sure I understand."_

_ "I believe that the one that ruined my cunning plan was doing so in a metaphysical sense. Of course, I doubt he understood what it was he was doing." Voldemort said, sounding slightly amused._

_ "Who was it, sir? Who was it that messed things up?" Lucius begged, hoping to right the wrongs._

_ "Never you mind, Lucius. I will deal with this matter myself. In fact…" Voldemort turned his head slowly, looking behind him – right into Harry's eyes. He smiled._

Harry sat up quickly, knocking his glasses askew. He hurriedly fixed his glasses, gazing at the silent room; everyone was staring at him, startled. Harry suddenly became aware of his heavy breathing, his scar prickling uncomfortably once more. He lifted his palm up and rubbed it hard against his aching scar.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked, alarmed at Harry's suddenness. "You're looking awfully pale!"

Harry just gave a brief nod, trying to control his breathing. Although he no longer felt sick, another discomfort settled in his stomach; fear. So Harry really was at the Ministry – for that's what it sounded like to him – in a sense. He was looking through the eyes of what, Harry didn't know. But he now knew that this attack wasn't a random act. Voldemort was behind it somehow, although he didn't understand what for. And what made things worse was that Harry had the feeling that Voldemort knew he was there too. He couldn't be sure that what he just dreamt about was a dream or another vision of some sort. But when those eyes fell upon him, Harry knew he wasn't alone in the comfort of his mind.

"You're holding your scar again," Ginny pointed out, "are you having another vision? Is it about dad?"

"No, I'm fine, really. It's just the after effects of the pain, that's all." Harry said, trying to wave it off. But even as he spoke, his voice trembled horribly and he knew that his friends didn't believe him. But he was saved from any further harassment when Sirius entered the room, brandishing a letter from Mrs. Weasley. Everyone rushed over to Sirius to hear him read the letter, leaving Draco and Harry behind on the couch. Draco turned to look at Harry.

"Look Harry, I know you don't want to worry any of us, but I know there's something going on," Draco whispered as to not be overheard by the others. Harry looked at the Weasley children and Hermione still gathered around Sirius. He was debating whether he should say anything to anyone at the moment. "_Did_ you have another vision?"

Harry looked at Draco's worried face and knew that there was no way he could keep this from Draco of all people. At least not for long, anyway. "I'm not sure to be honest. But whatever it was – it was scary. I wish there was a way to write to Dumbledore without the fear of it being intercepted." Harry whispered, still keeping his eyes on the group.

"Well, what was it about?" Draco urged Harry.

"I don't want to worry you," Harry simply said. Draco gave an incredulous laugh, causing Harry to look at him.

"Seriously, Harry? Do you think I'm not already worried right after seeing you collapse, scream bloody murder, and talk about _seeing_ a near bloody murder? Come off it, Harry. I think I can handle whatever it was you saw in your dreams."

Harry sighed. "The thing is, I don't think even _I_ can handle them right now." Harry whispered as Sirius made his way over to the two, a smile on his face. Harry peered around his godfather to see the others heading out of the room.

"What are you two talking about over here?" Sirius asked, smiling at the pair of them. He leaned up against the couch, folding his arms.

"Nothing, just about what happened earlier," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. If he couldn't talk to Dumbledore about what he saw, he at least wanted to let Sirius know what was going on.

"I see," Sirius said, giving a quick glance towards Draco, who smiled awkwardly back at him.

"Oh, sorry! Sirius, this is my boyfriend Draco. Draco, this is my godfather, Sirius." Harry said, making quick introductions. He was glad for any excuse for a topic change. Draco and Sirius briefly clasped hands.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Draco." Sirius said before letting go.

"Same," Draco said awkwardly, before letting go.

"Where did the others go?" Harry asked, sensing Draco's awkwardness.

"They just went to have a quick lunch before heading out to St. Mungo's to visit Arthur. You two should hurry before all the sandwiches are gone," Sirius said, giving a small chuckle.

Sirius ushered the two out of the sitting room, down the hallway, and into the kitchen, where everyone was eagerly stuffing their faces, wanting to get out as quickly as possible. Harry and Draco sat at the end of the table, slightly apart from the others. Draco grabbed two sandwiches for the both of them, and started eating his. Harry, on the other hand, still felt slightly queasy and groggy.

"You should probably eat something, Harry." Draco said, already finishing off his first sandwich. "You're still kind of looking pale."

"I'm fine. I just don't want to risk eating something so soon. I'll just have some water." Harry said, reaching for the jug of water and pouring himself a glass. The cold water felt good, washing the unpleasant residue of sick out of his mouth.

"Listen Harry, I think I'm going to stay behind while you guys go to the hospital," Draco said, looking at the group of Weasley's and Hermione as they started getting ready to leave. "It's really not my place."

"Honestly, I don't even –" Harry started.

"You two coming?" Fred said as the others gathered around the bottom of the stairs, waiting for their turn.

"Er, actually, we were thinking of staying here," Harry said, not really catching Fred's eye. Draco looked at Harry in confusion.

"You're not staying here just because of me, are you?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean, you're not coming?" Ron said annoyed. "You have to! Dad would've been dead if it wasn't for you! I'm sure he wants to thank you, Harry."

"That's the thing," Harry said, again refusing to look any of them in the eye, "I feel like this whole thing is my fault."

"Oh come off it, Harry. You didn't do anything, you just witnessed it. And if you hadn't, dad would be dead. Now come on." Ron said, turning to head up the stairs. Harry turned to Draco.

"I'll only go if you do," Harry said.

"I told you Harry, I don't belong. Really, I won't be welcomed." Draco said, looking uncomfortable as he noticed out of the corner of his eye the others looking at him. "I just think it's best if I stay behind with Sirius."

"Draco, do you remember what you said to Dumbledore when he was trying to send you and Hermione away?" Harry asked a little annoyed. Draco looked up at him. "You said that you needed to stay because I needed you. Well, I'm telling you now that I need you to come with me or I'm not going at all." Harry crossed his arms and planted his feet firmly on the ground, not moving them.

Draco sighed. He looked over at the group on the stairs, looking impatient as they waited for the two. He looked back at Harry and let out a defeated sigh. "Oh, alright then!" Harry smiled before grabbing Draco by the hand and pulled him towards the stairs, where others were eagerly running up them, glad that a decision was finally made between the two.

"Oh thank Merlin! I was wondering was keeping you lot!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she hugged Ginny and Fred. Mrs. Weasley was waiting just outside of her husband's room. "I'm afraid we are only allowed three at a time to see your father, but he will be just thrilled to see everyone!" She let go of Fred and Ginny and moved to George and Ron, and continued making her way down the line.

"How is dad, mum?" George asked, hugging his mother back.

"Oh his fine, dear! They got to him just in time. One more second and he would've – well, it doesn't matter. He will be just fine!" Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry to hug him. Her smiled faltered, when she noticed Draco. Draco could sense the uneasiness from her, and looked away as she pulled Harry into an exceptionally eager hug.

"Arthur wants to especially thank you for saving him, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, hugging him a second longer than the others. "He wants to be one of the first to come see him."

"Oh, really Mrs. Weasley, it was nothing," Harry said, feeling his face grow hot from embarrassment. "He should see his kids first –"

"Oh tosh pot, Harry! you're practically our child! Now come! You, Ronnie, and Ginny will see him first." Mrs. Weasley said, steering Harry towards Mr. Weasley's room. Harry looked back at Draco, who just gave him a nervous wave and smile. Harry didn't have time to respond before he disappeared inside the room.

As Harry disappeared into the room, Draco looked around the others who were talking amongst themselves. Draco sat down against the wall, watching the others, feeling slightly isolated. Just then, the woman with the pink hair who had been one of the escorts, came over and sat down next to him, smiling.

"Hi! I don't think we've been properly introduced. Name's Tonks!" Tonks said, sticking out her hand, which Draco took and shook. "You must be Draco! Heard a good deal about you from Harry! He sure thinks a lot about you."

"Really?" Draco asked, taken aback by this.

"Of course! I didn't think that I would be meeting you this soon. Was pretty surprised to see, actually! How did you end up part of this crowd?" Tonks asked.

Draco couldn't help but smile at this strange woman. She just radiated energy so positive, he couldn't help but feel his nerves melt away. "I was with Harry when he had he vision. I insisted on going with him to make sure he was ok."

"Well that was sweet of you!" Tonks said. "You must really care for him."

"I do," Draco said softly, looking down at his trainers.

"Hey," said a voice that caused Draco to look up. Harry was heading out of the room and towards Draco and Tonks. Draco smiled and stood up as did Tonks.

"That was pretty quick." Draco said. "How is he?"

"He's good. He's very tired and sore, but he seems pretty cheerful." Harry said, shrugging. "And I didn't want to stay in there too long. I know everyone else is anxious to see him."

"That's good to hear. Listen, while everyone else is having their turn, why don't we go for a walk?" Draco suggested.

"Sure. Can you just let the others know, Tonks?" Harry asked Tonks, who was watching the two of them with a big grin on her face.

"Oh yes, of course! Go, go, have your little walk!" Tonks said, shooing them away playfully.

Harry gave a wave of thanks before he and Draco set off down the hallway, no set destination in mind. They walked on in silence for a few moments; Harry had a vague idea as to why Draco wanted to get him away from the others. He was hoping if he stayed quiet, Draco won't bring it up. But alas, that was not the case. As soon as they rounded the corner into a deserted hallway, Draco grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him into an empty ward room. He shut the door quietly behind him.

"You ready to tell me about that dream of yours?" Draco cut right to the chase, folding his arms in front of him.

"I've already told you and everyone else what I –"

"Oh, don't get cocky with me Harry! You know very well what I'm talking about." Draco said, annoyed, giving his famous Malfoy glare he and Harry used to share. Harry gave a defeated smile at this.

"Yeah, I knew what you meant. Alright, I did have another dream – well, a kind of dream. More like a vision, really." And went on to explain what he saw and heard; how Voldemort knew Harry was there when Mr. Weasley was attacked, how it had happened at the Ministry, and worse still, that there was at least one death eater working in the Ministry.

"And he didn't say a name?" Draco asked, sitting on the empty bed as Harry was regaling his tale. "Of the death eater, that is?"

"No, just that he had failed him," Harry said. He refused to tell Draco that it was his own father that Voldemort was talking to. He didn't think Draco could handle that bit of information at the moment, and even more so, he didn't think it mattered whether he knew or not. Draco sighed.

"You have to tell someone, Harry. This could very well be real, just like your other vision." Draco said.

"No, I can't! The only person who really needs to know is Dumbledore, and I can't talk to him until _after_ we get back to school." Harry said, taking a seat next to Draco. He stared at his trainers, thinking hard.

"Harry, you need to tell someone right away. I don't think that this is something that should wait until we get back. You could tell Sirius or Lupin, I'm sure they have ways of getting in contact with Dumbledore without the risk of interception." Draco said, watching Harry.

Harry sighed, looking up to meet Draco's beautiful gray eyes. He sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll tell Sirius. But you have to promise me you won't tell the others. I want to make sure I completely understand it before they get involved." Harry said.

"I promise. No, wait! I _pinky_ promise!" Draco said, holding out his hand with his pinky out. Harry laughed, remembering when he taught Draco that. He held out his own hand, grabbing Draco's pinky with his own, gently squeezing it. They both smiled.

Harry leaned in, kissing Draco softly on the lips. Draco lifted his hand and cupped Harry's chin, bringing him closer. So close, in fact, that Harry soon found that he was almost on top of Draco. Harry threw out his hands on either side of Draco, catching himself before he fell on Draco, who was leaning on the bed. Draco reached up, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. The kiss grew more passionate, their breathing more ragged as neither one wanted to come up for breath. Just as Harry was inching his hand under Draco's shirt, a sudden light spilled into the room. He sprang off of Draco, who also sat up, startled. Ron and Hermione were standing at the door, both looking rather exasperated.

"Why is it I'm always the one to walk in on you guys?" Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Really, you two," Hermione said, her hands on her hips, "we have _got_ to stop finding you two like this."

"Come on, mum says it's time to go. Dad needs some more rest." Ron said.

Draco and Harry looked at each other and smiled; of course that wasn't their second or even their time they have been caught making out by Ron and Hermione, and they knew it wouldn't be their last either. They got up and followed the other two out of the room, Draco and Harry holding hands all the while.


	15. Chapter 15

After a few days being at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, it was finally decided by the headmaster that they would stay for the rest of the weekend. Harry was glad for this for he knew that Sirius was feeling down when Harry had to go back to school, and was glad for the extra time to spend with him. Ron and Sirius were in the dining room, playing Wizard Chess; Ron, Hermione, and Draco were watching, each taking it in turns to verse the winner.

"Knight to E5," Sirius said. Sirius' white knight moved in front of one of Harry's black pawns, knocking it into pieces.

"I always fall for that one," Harry said, contemplating his next move.

"You're not very good at this, are you?" Draco smirked from Harry's right. Harry only had three pawns left on the board, only managing to take four of Sirius' pieces.

"It's not that I'm not good. It's just that Sirius is better." Harry said, irritated. He was always a fairly good chess player, except when he played Ron, of course. But this was pathetic, for they only started the game ten minutes ago, and already he was losing miserably.

"Your father and I used to stay up during all hours of the night playing chess when we were supposed to be doing our homework," Sirius chuckled, leaning back on his chair so that two of the chair legs were in the air, waiting for Harry to make a move. "When we weren't causing trouble, of course."

"Yeah, well, I guess I didn't inherit his chess playing skills." Harry said. "Pawn to E4." The pawn moved so it was just a few squares away from the king.

"Your father wasn't very good at chess either. He was more of the sporty type. Queen to E4." The queen took another of Harry's pawns.

"At least I'm good at that," Harry said, sighing heavily. Just then, the kitchen door creaked open, emitting a maddened Kreacher. He appeared to be limping, his hands covered in a dark, blood-like substance.

"Nasty thing that bird is," Kreacher said menacingly, heading towards his room by the furnace. "Master thinks he can get away with keeping that beast here – oh what would mistress do!"

"What are you on about, Kreacher?" Sirius asked, wrinkling his nose at the sight of the house elf. "Not tormenting Buckbeak again, are you?"

"The bird had it coming to him. Tried to take a bite out of me as I was trying to clean his room. Why that bird gets a room to itself, I'll never know –"

"You weren't cleaning anything, Kreacher! You haven't cleaned anything since my poor mother died!" Sirius said in disgust.

"That bird won't be doing anything to me for a while now, will he?" Kreacher said as he gleefully disappeared into his room.

"What did you do to Buckbeak, Kreacher?!" Sirius shouted, standing up so fast that he upended his chair. When there was no reply from the furnace door, Sirius dashed up the stairs, taking it two steps at a time.

"Well, I guess we can say Sirius won that one." Ron said, picking up Sirius's chair and taking his spot at the board. "Did you want to verse me, Harry?"

"Nah, I think I'm done with chess for the day." Harry said, offering his chair to Hermione or Draco.

"I'm not really much of a chess person," Draco said, waving away Harry's offer.

"I'll play," Hermione offered, taking the vacated seat across from Ron.

"Wish there was stuff to do around here other than board games." Harry said, his arms resting on the back of Draco's chair. There was silence in the room as Ron and Hermione reset the chessboard.

"Hey, why don't you show me the Black Family tree?" Draco suggested, turning around in his seat excitedly. "I've always wanted to see it."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Aren't you like, related to the Blacks or something?" Ron said absentmindedly, focusing on his first move.

"Sure, we can do that. Come on," Harry said, heading up the stairs, Draco behind him.

"Why is it you don't have some sort of replica of the tree? I mean, wouldn't other family members want it as well?" Harry asked, taking Draco to the room in which the tapestry tree was kept.

"I don't know, to be honest. I've been meaning to ask my grandmother, but it keeps slipping my mind."

They entered the room where the tapestry was kept. It was bigger than Draco thought it would be. He stared at it for a moment, open mouthed, before walking up to it, running his fingers through the rough material. Here it was; his family, every last one of them. His grandpa and grandma, then his mother and father, and underneath that was his own name.

"This is wicked," Draco said in awe, glancing at the other names on the tree. He noticed a few burns here and there of were there should have been names. "What happened to those people? How come they've been burned off?"

"Oh, Sirius told me because his mother didn't think them worthy enough to be purebloods." Harry explained, standing next to Draco to observe the burns. "This one right here was where Sirius was before he ran away and went to live with my dad. And this was where Tonks and her mother were before she ran off with a muggle."

"Tonks? That woman who escorted us off to the hospital the other day? Huh, I didn't realize I was related to her." Draco said, continuing to stare at all the names. They were silent for a moment or two, then – "You know, my grandpa would have done anything to have seen this before he died again. He loved to sit here and just read all the names, tracing his fingers along the branch." Draco reached his own fingers up, tracing the branches.

Harry watched Draco with fascination. He wished there was something he could do; maybe he could talk to Sirius or Hermione. There must be some way to recreate this tapestry. Harry reached up and gently grabbed Draco's hand, bringing it down to his side. He led Draco over to one of the chairs near the window. Planting a soft kiss on Draco's lips, he pulled him down as he sat on the chair. Draco slowly climbed onto Harry's lap, not once breaking the kiss. Harry placed his hands on either side of Draco's hips, bringing them closer together.

Draco's heart skipped a beat as Harry pulled him closer. He was uncomfortably aware of his junk pushing against Harry's and tried to think of disgusting things to tame his excitement; old ladies, rotten fish, old clothes, anything. But it was hard to think straight as Harry gradually slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco was stunned for a moment as Harry's tongue found his own. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, bringing them even closer as he slipped passed Harry's tongue and into his mouth.

"I guess I had to see it to believe it."

Draco and Harry sprang apart in alarm, their hearts racing. It was none other than Snape standing in the doorway, looking his usual gray, desolate self. Except for now, he looked absolutely disgusted, looking at the pair of them as if they were a gruesome two headed monster, and not his students. The two boys were standing side by side awkwardly looking anywhere but their professor.

"Er, w-what are you doing here Professor?" Draco asked, his nerves shot from being caught by one of their professors.

"Why I'm here does not concern you, Malfoy. It does, however, concern Potter." Snape said, not bothering to look at Draco. Harry looked at Snape with puzzlement.

"M-me? What did I do?" Harry asked shakily. Snape always made Harry feel as though he's done something wrong.

"Guilty conscious? It's not what you did; it's what's wanted of you." Snape said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh. What is it? Sir." Harry quickly added.

"If you'll give us a moment, Malfoy. This is for Potter's ears only." Snape said, again, not bothering to look at Draco. Draco briefly exchanged looks with Harry, who just nodded. Draco sighed and left the room, looking back as Snape shut the door behind him. Draco didn't know where to go from there. He didn't really want to go down to the dining room and watch the endless chess matches and he didn't really like the idea of leaving Harry alone with Snape. He knew that Harry could handle himself, but he also knew what Snape was like with him – any excuse to bully Harry with no one watching was a favorite of Snape's.

"Hey Draco! Where's Harry?" Draco turned around; Fred and George were coming down the stairs, stopping in front of him.

"I thought you two were attached at the hip." George said, giving a chuckle.

"Where is he, though?" Fred asked once more. "We wanted to ask him a question."

"He's in there being interrogated by Snape." Draco said, pointing at the room he had just left.

"Oh. That would explain why you look so shaken." Fred said, his facing becoming serious.

"That, and he just caught me and harry snogging," Draco said, his face turning red.

"Ooo, double whammy!" George said sympathetically. "What is Snape doing talking to Harry in the first place? Couldn't this have waited until we got back?"

"I don't know. He said it didn't concern me and kicked me out. But I'm sure Harry will tell me when he gets out." Draco said, leaning up against the wall.

"Well, when he gets out and recovers from this encounter, will you have him come see us?" George asked. Draco nodded his head. "Thanks." They headed back up the stairs. Just then, the door opened. Snape strode right passed him and out of the house without any hesitation. Draco stood up straight as Harry exited the room as well, looking very put-out.

"What's wrong? What did Snape want?" Draco asked.

"I have to take extra lessons with him this semester," Harry said, irritated.

"What kind of lessons?" Draco asked, confused.

"Occlumency," Harry said. "I'll explain it once we get Ron and Hermione. Come on," Harry said at the confused look on Draco's face. He followed Harry down the stairs to the dining room.

**Snape's POV**

Severus entered his dingy little apartment, throwing his traveling cloak aside. He glanced over to his clock; it was six thirty. It was nearly time for his meeting with the Dark Lord. Heading towards his grimy fireplace, Severus grabbed a handful of powder out of the vase on the end table. Stepping inside, he turned around so that he was facing his rather bleak sitting room, threw the powder down, and yelled, "Malfoy Manor!" With a swirl of green fire, Severus arrived at the mansion of Lucius Malfoy in less than a minute.

"Ah, Severus, perfect timing! We were just about to start the meeting." Lucius Malfoy stood up from the chair he was sitting in. It was clear he was waiting for his fellow Death Eater to arrive. "Why so tardy? You're usually one of the first to arrive."

"I apologize, Lucius. I had a previous engagement Dumbledore set for me involving Potter. I'm sure the Dark Lord will understand." Severus said, following Lucius out of the sitting room and into a grand dining room.

"_Saint Potter_!" Lucius spat, making a disgusted face. "I don't see what everyone's fascination is with that bastard! He's even hoodwinked my son! _My_ son!" The two death eaters took a seat at the far end of the table.

"As you very well know, Arthur Weasley is in the hospital, leaving his children, Granger, and Potter to be out of school for a week – because, of course, they get special treatment – but your dear son was with them too." Severus said, watching Lucius closely for his reaction.

"What?! What do you mean he was with them? What was he doing?" Lucius asked, trying to be composed, but failing miserably. Snape wrinkled his nose at what was witnessed.

"He and Potter were snogging, most unfortunately. They nearly jumped out of their skins when I made myself present." Snape said, wanting the memory to go away. Lucius just looked at Severus with the look of utmost horror on his face.

"I'm sorry I asked. I want to know nothing of my son and his goings-on with that boy! It's a good thing I kicked him out when I did! Otherwise –"

"Wait a moment, you kicked Draco out?" Severus asked, looking at Lucius with great surprise. "Where has the boy been staying?"

"With his grandmother, according to Narcissa. She went to pay a visit to her mother and found _them_ there. Disgusting, really. Now, I would prefer to steer this conversation away from my son, if you don't mind –"

"Am I hearing this correctly?" Both Severus and Lucius turned around to look at the voice that had spoken – and nearly toppled their chairs to stand up. The Dark Lord was standing in the doorway, glaring at the pair of them. "Your boy Draco, is _dating_ the enemy, Potter?" He strode into the room, his eyes never leaving Lucius.

"Y-yes my Lord. That's c-correct." Lucius stammered.

"And yet, you failed to tell me. Why?" Voldemort stopped in front of the two, looking at Lucius expectedly.

"My Lord? Forgive me, but I don't understand why that is relevant?" Lucius asked, trying not to break eye contact with his master.

"Honestly, Lucius, sometimes I question your loyalty to me. You don't see the relevance? My death eater's son, dating the boy who brought my supposed downfall? This is an advantage to play on the boys ' emotions. We use Draco's newfound relationship to get to Potter." Voldemort said simply.

"Forgive me my Lord, but how exactly are we going to do that? Draco adores Potter, according to my wife. I don't think he will do anything to his little _boyfriend_ willingly." Lucius explained.

"Of course I don't expect Draco to do anything for me willingly. But don't fret Lucius, for as we speak, a plan has already formed in my head. Sit down, and we will discuss what we came here to discuss." The two death eaters sat down on either side of Voldemort, who sat at the head of the table. "And then we shall discuss your son."


	16. Chapter 16

It was sad watching Harry parting with Sirius; Draco knew how much Harry cared for Sirius, and Sirius for Harry. But he knew that summer was going to come faster than any one knew. But it was time they got back to school where life seemed to become normal once more for Draco, Harry, and their friends. With Mr. Weasley out of the hospital and knowing that Harry was going to get the help he needed to detain these dreams (despite the fact that they were with Snape), there was only one thing Draco had to worry about; Valentine's Day.

Valentine's Day marks the two months Harry and Draco have been together, and Draco wasn't sure if Harry was expecting them to do anything or not. Whether Harry was expecting it or not, Draco wanted to do something special. He knew that a Hogsmeade trip fell on that day. Maybe he would see if Harry wanted to go there. There had to be some special something happening in the village for couples to do.

Later that day, Draco found Harry, Ron, and Hermione in an unused classroom, practicing Defense Against the Dark Arts. Draco knew they often did this because they weren't allowed to use magic in their real DADA class with that Umbridge woman as a teacher. He softly knocked on the door before entering. They three of them looked up as he entered the room; they looked startled before they realized who it was.

"Hey, sorry if I scared you guys," Draco said, sitting on top one of the desks in the far corner where they were practicing.

"No problem, we're just glad you weren't a teacher," Hermione said, stowing her wand I her robe pocket.

"What's up?" Harry asked, hoping on the desk next to Draco.

"Nothing much, just wanted to talk to you for a second. But it can wait until you guys are done." Draco said, for he had nothing better to do anyway.

"I think we are done for the day anyway," Ron said, stowing his wand away as well. "I really need to get started on that Charms essay."

"You mean the one that's due tomorrow?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron incredulously. "Ron, that essay has to be ten pages long!"

"Well, you try writing even three pages on how we helped during the Goblin Rebellion! It's not easy!"

"I have! I've written twelve pages, in fact!" Hermione said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Course you have," Ron said, irritated.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on," Harry said, hoping off the desk, "it's best if we just leave them at it." Draco hopped off the desk as well as they left the room to a bickering Ron and Hermione.

"So when are they going to start dating?" Draco asked as he and Harry headed out on to the grounds. "I mean, it's pretty obvious that they both really like each other."

"Of course they do! But they are both too stubborn to admit it to each other," Harry said. "It's rather annoying, really."

Draco chuckled, looking ahead of him. They were both quiet for a moment or two. It wasn't until they pasted the Whomping Willow that Draco spoke up.

"Speaking of dating, I was just thinking that we technically haven't had a first date yet," Draco said, giving harry a sideways glance.

"This is true," Harry said, nodding in agreement. He glanced Draco, who had already looked away.

"So I was thinking, well, Hogsmeade is coming up soon –" Draco started.

"On Valentine's Day. I saw on the notice board this morning," Harry said, sounding excited.

"Right. Well, I was thinking maybe we could do something for it. You know, make an official date, or something." Draco said, stopping at the water's edge. They were quiet once more, watching the small, rippling waves.

"Seeing as it's our two month as well, I think making it our first official date would be perfect." Harry said after a moment.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. So you definitely want to do something, then?" Draco asked, looking at Harry.

"Of course!" Harry said, smiling in excitement. "What did you have in mind?" Draco gave an embarrassed smile, shrugging his shoulders. Harry laughed. "Just thought of the idea huh? We'll figure something out! Even if we just walk around together!"

Draco smiled, happy that Harry was so easily pleased. He really didn't seem to be good at date planning. He grabbed Harry's hand and they continued to walk, discussing Quidditch, upcoming exams, and betting how much longer it will talk before Hermione and Ron confess their feelings for each other.

Valentine's Day turned out to be a very beautiful day to go into the village. There was an excitement in the air as everyone was queuing up at the doors, waiting for the all clear to go. Draco didn't realize just how many couples there were in the school until he saw quite a number of people holding hands, him and Harry included. Although Draco and Harry didn't generally display their affection for each other (not that they had a problem with it) today was a day they didn't care; they ignored the few people who still insisted on pointing and shaking their heads at them. Again, Draco didn't care, and neither did Harry. They waited, hand in hand, as the line slowly shrank as they were let out of the castle and to the lane that would led them to the village.

"So what did you want to do first?" Harry asked as they entered the village.

"I was thinking that we could get some lunch, or maybe some coffee if you aren't hungry right now." Draco suggested.

"We ate breakfast two hours ago, so a coffee sounds good," Harry said, smiling at his boyfriend's never ending appetite. Hands still interlocked, they headed over to The Three Broomsticks, where there were surprised to see it nearly empty.

"Wow! I don't ever remember ever seeing this place so dead before," Harry said, looking around the nearly pub. There were two other couples in the back of the pub and an old maid covered in a long black veil sitting near the door.

"Why don't you grab us a table and I'll get the coffees?" Draco suggested. Harry nodded and went to find a table while Draco went up to the counter. "Good afternoon, Madame Rosemerta," Draco said, watching the barmaid cleaning some of the glasses.

"Good afternoon, young man," Madame Rosemerta said, putting down the glasses and giving Draco a cheerful smile. "What can I get for you, m'dear?"

"Can I just get two coffees, please?" Draco asked, taking out a few Sickles and handing them over. Madame Rosemerta nodded her head, fetching the two coffees. Draco turned his back to the bar, looking around for where Harry was sitting. Just as he spotted his boyfriend, the gamekeeper – Hagrid – had entered the bar. He spotted Harry and went over to him. Draco sighed; he was hopping this day could be reserved for just him and Harry, and no other interruptions.

"Here you are, m'dear!" Madame Rosemerta handed two coffees to Draco. He thanked her and slowly made his way to where Harry was, as to not spill their drinks.

"That's very kind of you Hagrid, but I'm actually on a date right now," Harry was saying rather stonily as Draco made his way to them.

"Got the coffees," Draco said, placing the coffees gently on the table. Harry smiled at Draco as he took the seat opposite him. Draco smiled back. They both looked up at Hagrid, who just ignored Draco and gave Harry a rather stony look.

"I see. Well, do' let meh impede on yer date. I'll see ya 'round." And with that said, he walked out of the Three Broomsticks, without getting his usual bucket of mead.

"That was awkward," Harry said, grabbing his coffee and some sugar that was on the table.

"I'll say. Still doesn't trust me, does he?" Draco asked casually, drinking his coffee black.

"Not really, no. Every time I go to mention something funny you said or did, he always quickly changes the subject." Harry said, taking a sip of his coffee. Draco gave an annoyed sigh, rolling his eyes and looking down into his coffee. Harry noted the change of mood. "But hey, let's not talk about that!" Harry reached across the table, taking Draco's hand into his own.

Draco looked up and smiled at Harry. His gentle touch always seemed to make Draco feel better. "Alright, let's talk about Quidditch."

Harry looked a little taken about by this, but smiled all the same. "Ok. What about Quidditch is it that you want to talk about?"

"I was thinking of quitting the Quidditch team," Draco said casually, as if he was talking about the weather. Harry nearly choked on his coffee at this sudden statement.

"What? Why? I mean, I thought we agreed you great at the game!"

"I don't think the word 'great' came up," Draco chuckled, "but I don't know. I like to play the game, but I don't like the competitive aspect of it."

"But that's the point of the game," Harry laughed.

"Yeah I know, I just mean…you can have fun and be competitive at the same time. But ever since my father made me join the team –"

"You feel like all the fun has been sucked out because you feel like you always needed to impress your father." Harry finished.

"Yes! I feel like I can't have fun unless I'm winning, and I know that's not the point of the game." Draco said.

"You know Draco, you don't have to impress your father anymore. Now you can just relax and have fun." Harry said, grabbing Draco's other hand into his own, so now he was holding both of Draco's hand.

"I know. But my even though I don't have to deal with my father anymore, he still kind of scares me."

"Really? Why does he scare you?" Harry asked, looking at Draco.

"He's more powerful than you think. He's a very threatening person, and he usually keeps his threats." Draco said. He avoided Harry's eyes as he added, "he's even beaten me a few times."

"Wait, are you serious?" Harry asked, leaning closer to Draco.

"Unfortunately. That's why I always did what said because I was afraid of the consequences." Draco said, finally looking Harry in the eyes.

"What about your mother? She never tried to stop him?" Harry asked.

Draco gave a bitter laugh. "My mother never knew how to do anything herself. Whenever my father got violent, she just left the room. And after he beat me, she never bothered to ask if I was ok. She just pretended like it didn't happen."

"That's horrible!" Harry said. "I'm really sorry you had to go through that Draco."

"It's fine –"

"No, it's not fine. Draco, you shouldn't have a reason to be scared of your father. And as I've said before, you don't live with him anymore. You don't have to deal with him."

"But nothing is stopping him from coming here whenever he wants. He is part of the Hogwarts committee. What if he decides he's going to pull me out of class one day and start beating me?" Draco whispered, not wanting to be overheard, despite the emptiness of the bar.

"I won't let that happen. You're with me now, Draco, and as long as we're together, you never have to worry about your father hurting you ever again. And that's a promise." Harry said sternly. He leaned forward and kissed Draco, who smiled.

Draco was about to say something, when he got the strangest feeling someone was watching him. He turned around in his seat, looking up and down at the empty tables. The only person behind him was the old maid in the black veil. Although she was looking down at her bottle of Firewhiskey, Draco couldn't help but think she was looking at him a second before he turned around.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked, looking over Draco's shoulder to see what he was looking at.

"Nothing, I just thought – well, it doesn't matter." Draco said, throwing the feeling off. "Why don't we go for a walk? See what else Hogsmeade has to offer." They drained the last of their coffee and left the pub.

"But seriously, you're not actually going to quit Quidditch, are you?" Harry asked, picking up where they left off. They started heading in the direction of Honeydukes.

"I don't know. I mean, I guess I don't really understand the concept of having fun and being competitive at the same time. That's not how I was raised, you know?" Draco said, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's pretty much how you play now, except when you lose, you don't get all bent about it. You know you've tried your best and that there's always next time. Plus, once you stop concentrating your energy on winning, that's when you're able to let go and have fun." Harry explained.

"And that's what you do?" Draco asked, looking at Harry, a small smile playing on his face.

"Course it is. I love Quidditch! It's about the only thing I'm good at," Harry chuckled.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you're –" Draco stopped in his tracks, whipping around to look behind him. The lane behind him was nearly deserted, except for a few students here and there. None of them seemed to be paying any attention to him or Harry.

"Um, Draco? Are you ok?" Harry asked.

Draco glanced around once more before turning back to Harry, who looked concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine." Draco said, trying to shake the uneasy feeling that someone was following them. But Harry didn't look convinced. "Really, I am. I just thought I felt someone watching us."

Harry looked behind Draco for a moment, and then back. "There's always someone staring at us though, Draco. You know that." Harry said. He took Draco's hand into his own once more, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Come on, let's keep walking."

They walked to Honeydukes, where it was more crowded than ever. It appeared every couple under the sun was there, buying sweets for their significant others. Harry and Draco headed over to the wall dedicated to all the different types of chocolate Honeydukes has to offer. They were having fun picking out the foreign chocolate that they wanted to try such as strawberry filled chocolate, honeycomb flavor, and even the triple chocolate with chocolate mousse filling which Draco was practically drooling over. But there were chocolate that the two avoided, such as the chocolate covered insects of which there were many different kinds. Draco and Harry dumped their armful of chocolates onto the counter, ready to pay.

"I've got this one, Draco," Harry said, retrieving his bag of money from his back pocket. "You paid for the coffee."

"Thanks," Draco said, putting his money away, for he fully intended to pay for the sweets. Just then, he got the feeling again; he turned around casually, as to not alert Harry again. He looked around the crowded store; everyone seemed to be minding their own business, browsing the different candies. No one looked suspicious or seemed out of the ordinary.

"You ready?" Harry asked, handing one of the bags of chocolates to Draco. Draco smiled, nodding his head.

They turned to leave the store when Draco tripped, and stumbled into an old woman. She gave a little stumble herself, catching her balance on a raised cauldron full of Blood Pops. "I am so sorry!" Draco said, leaning to help the woman.

The old woman merrily put her hand up to stop him, but kept her gaze to the ground as she said, "twas an accident, I'm sure." Her voice was deep and gravelly. It almost sounded familiar to Draco, but he couldn't place it. He did, however, notice right then that she was the old maid that was sitting behind him at the Three Broomsticks. They watched as the woman escorted herself out of the shop, the sound of the door's slam lost in the noise of the shop.

"Alright, where to next?" Harry asked, as they stepped out into the open street. Draco was glad to be out of the shop and into the fresh air to help him think. There was definitely something off about that old woman that he bumped into.

"You ok, Hun?" Harry asked one more.

"What?" Draco asked, looking around at Harry; he was a few paces behind him. He walked back to Harry, not realizing Harry had even stopped.

"Ok, what is going on? You've been acting strange ever since we got here," Harry said, looking concerned.

"Sorry, I don't mean to act strange, it's just that – well – I feel like someone's been following us all day." Draco said, even now looking around to see where the old lady had got to. "I keep getting this feeling that someone is watching us, and it's very unnerving."

"Listen, this is our first date and you're nervous; I get that. But no one's openly judging us anymore, so there's no need to –"

"It's not that, Harry. It's something else. Do you remember that I bumped into? She was in the Three Broomsticks earlier when we were there. And when I bumped into her, she refused to even look at me and ran off in a hurry." Draco explained.

"And you think that this old woman has been following us all day?" Harry asked, a little skeptically. "What would her motive be? We don't even know her."

"You don't know that, babe. She kept her veil on the entire time. For all we know, we could." Draco said, a slight frown on his face.

Harry sighed. "Let's just forget about her, and get back to the date, ok? We can worry about this later." Harry said. He reached up (Draco being slightly taller than himself) and kissed him on the cheek. Draco smiled, grabbed Harry's hand, and continued walking on, the old woman still in the back of Draco's head.


	17. Chapter 17

"One Firewhiskey, please," Lucius said in a very raspy voice, placing a few sickles onto the counter.

Madame Rosemerta placed the bottle in front of him. "There you are m'dear," she said as she took the coins. Lucius grunted in response and headed over to the front of the pub, sitting at a table as close to the entrance as possible. He looked around at the nearly empty pub; that was perfect – all the better to overhear conversations. Not even two minutes after Lucius sat down, the door to the pub opened once more. Looking up, he quickly pulled the veil that was covering his face completely down, as his son and boyfriend passed by.

"Wow! I don't ever remember ever seeing this place so dead before," Potter was saying.

"Why don't you grab us a table and I'll get the coffees?" Draco was saying, heading towards the bar while Potter grabbed a table close by.

"Excellent," Lucius whispered to himself. His plan was already working out. Just then, the door opened once more. Lucius looked as Hagrid, the Hogwarts game keeper, came into the pub. He narrowed his eyes as the giant oaf headed towards Potter, striking up a conversation with him. It was going to be difficult to get anything out of the love-struck teenagers with Hagrid around. Nevertheless, Lucius learned forward, trying to catch what they were saying.

"'Ello Harry! Not here by yerself, are ya?" Hagrid asked cheerfully. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"They're somewhere. And I'm not here alone; Draco's gone to get us some coffee," Potter said, nodding his head in Draco's direction. Hagrid looked over towards the bar, a deep frown on his face.

"I see," Hagrid said, turning back towards Potter; he was no longer smiling.

"I can see you're still not comfortable with this, so if there's anything you wanted to tell me that _doesn't_ include my relationship with Draco, I would like to hear it. Otherwise, I would like to get back to my date." Potter said, rather testily.

Hagrid just sighed. Lucius could have sworn he heard him say, "it ain't right," but was too far away to hear that part. "I just wanted ta see if you wanted to go fer a walk or summthin', seeing as we haven't really spent much time together." Even as Hagrid was saying this, he looked as though he regretted ever going over to Potter. Lucius looked over to the bar in time to see his son heading towards the other two, carrying the two cups of coffee.

"That's very kind of you Hagrid, but I'm actually on a date right now," Potter was saying rather stonily as Draco made his way to them.

"Got the coffees," Draco said, placing the coffees gently on the table.

"I see. Well, do' let meh impede on yer date. I'll see ya 'round." And with that said, he walked out of the Three Broomsticks, without getting his usual bucket of mead.

"That was awkward," Potter said, grabbing his coffee and some sugar that was on the table.

"I'll say. Still doesn't trust me, does he?" Draco asked casually, drinking his coffee black.

"Not really, no. Every time I go to mention something funny you said or did, he always quickly changes the subject." Potter said, taking a sip of his coffee. Draco gave an annoyed sigh, rolling his eyes and looking down into his coffee. "But hey, let's not talk about that!" Potter reached across the table, taking Draco's hand into his own.

Lucius scowled at this. It was disgusting! He sat there, trying to drink his Firewhiskey without revealing his face. The two started talking about Quidditch. Did Draco really want to quit? After everything it took to get him on to the team? Those brooms didn't come cheap either. Not that money was really an issue with for the Malfoy's. But it was still annoying.

Lucius sat there, listening the conversation, drumming him fingers on the table. It was annoying, having to listen to them peddling on about senseless things like Quidditch; and Potter was _so_ corny! He gave an impatient sigh as he stared at the back of his son's head, willing him to end the dull conversation. Just then, the talk turned towards himself.

"You know Draco, you don't have to impress your father anymore. Now you can just relax and have fun." Potter said, grabbing Draco's hand.

"I know. But my even though I don't have to deal with my father anymore, he still kind of scares me."

"Really? Why does he scare you?" Potter asked.

"He's more powerful than you think. He's a very threatening person, and he usually keeps his threats." Draco said.

Lucius listened as Draco told Potter about his constant beatings and complaining about his mother never doing anything about it. Lucius sighed impatiently at his sons constant complaining. Draco didn't seriously think he was going to take him out of school just to beat him, did he? As if he didn't have more important things to tend to. And what was this? Potter actually thinks that he could stop me from ever hurting Draco? Well, he has another thing coming. Ew! Did they just kiss?! I think I'm going to be sick!

Just then, Potter stopped as Draco turned around and looked at Lucius. Lucius ducked his head in time. Although he was well covered, he couldn't risk blowing his plan.

"Something wrong?" Potter asked, looking over Draco's shoulder to see what he was looking at.

"Nothing, I just thought – well, it doesn't matter." Draco said, turning back around. "Why don't we go for a walk? See what else Hogsmeade has to offer." They got up and left the pub. Lucius waited for only a moment before getting up and following them out of the pub.

It was quite easy for Lucius to follow them; there were plenty of stores to hide behind, and crowds to get lost in for every now and then, Draco would consciously look over his shoulder. It was like he could sense him. Lucius never took his eyes off the pair, however. He followed them all the way to Honeydukes. It wasn't until they were nearly there when he tripped over a stray cat that ran his way. He let out a shout as he caught himself on the ground. He quickly got up and hid behind a barrel just as Draco abruptly turned around.

Lucius couldn't hear anything they were saying as he was swearing under his breath at that mangy cat. He stayed his ground until the two teenagers were in the sweet shop. He looked around to make sure no one was watching as he stumbled from behind the barrel and made his way into the shop. Of course they were over by the chocolate; Draco had the biggest sweet tooth out of anyone he knew. He pretended to look at the abnormal candy shelf nearby so that he wouldn't lose sight of them, but this was proving difficult; there were so many people in the shop, it was difficult to get a clear look at them. Just when he was thinking of waiting for them out of the store, someone stumbled into him, causing him to nearly fall into the barrel of Blood Pops. When he looked up, he found it was Draco.

"I am so sorry!" Draco said, leaning in to help him up.

Lucius put his hand up to stop him, saying, "twas an accident, I'm sure." He quickly composed himself and casually walked out of the door, trying not to act too suspicious. He decided it would be best to wait outside behind another barrel outside of the sweet shop instead. He didn't have to wait too long before the two teens walked out of the shop.

"Alright, where to next?" Potter asked, as they stepped out into the open street. "You ok, Hun?" For Draco looked paranoid. Lucius nearly gagged at nickname allotted to his son.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Ok, what is going on? You've been acting strange ever since we got here," Potter asked.

"Sorry, I don't mean to act strange, it's just that – well – I feel like someone's been following us all day." Draco said, looking around. Lucius shrunk a little behind the barrel. "I keep getting this feeling that someone is watching us, and it's very unnerving."

"Listen, this is our first date and you're nervous; I get that. But no one's openly judging us anymore, so there's no need to –"

"It's not that, Harry. It's something else. Do you remember that I bumped into? She was in the Three Broomsticks earlier when we were there. And when I bumped into her, she refused to even look at me and ran off in a hurry." Draco explained. Lucius gave an irritated sigh. And here he thought his disguise was pretty good.

"And you think that this old woman has been following us all day?" Potter asked, a little skeptically. "What would her motive be? We don't even know her."

"You don't know that, babe. She kept her veil on the entire time. For all we know, we could." Draco said. Lucius nearly gagged again at this, and decided that it was a good idea to apparate then; he had everything he needed to know.

He was back at Malfoy Manor. Lucius immediately discarded his disguise and headed up to his office, where he knew the Dark Lord was waiting. He got to the door and stopped, taking a deep breath before knocking on his door.

"Enter, Lucius," the Dark Lord said.

Lucius opened the door and entered the room to find the Dark Lord sitting at his desk, his long fingers interlocked on the desk.

"What news have you for me?" Voldemort asked.

"My Lord, I followed my son and Potter as you wished. They are, indeed, very close. My son seems to feel the safest with the boy." Lucius said.

"Safest in what way?" Voldemort asked.

"Well, one conversation lead to another, and it appears that Draco is afraid I am coming for him. To which Potter's response was to promise to keep him safe as long as Draco is with him." Lucius said, cringing once more at the image of his son kissing Potter.

"Hmm. This please me indeed." Voldemort said, giving Lucius one of his creepy smiles.

"And why is that, my lord?" Lucius asked, inclining his head slightly.

"Because we now have an advantage over Potter that he himself would not have overseen." Voldemort simply said.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, I'm afraid I don't understand." Lucius said, starting to get uncomfortable.

"Are you really that naïve, Lucius? It is clear that Potter will do anything to protect your son if it came to it. We put Draco in danger and Potter – being the insufferable hero he is – will come to his aid." Voldemort said, looking Lucius dead in the eyes.

"I see," was all Lucius could say.

"Sit down, Lucius. There is much to discuss on the matter."

Lucius took a deep breath and sat down, not particularly enjoying where this conversation was headed.


	18. Chapter 18

Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were out on the grounds enjoying the first beautiful day they had all term. They were sitting underneath a beech tree near the lake; Hermione was quizzing Ron on an upcoming test, while Harry was lying on the grass, his head in Draco's lap. Harry had his Charms book opened and balancing on his chest, but he wasn't really paying attention to it, for Draco was gently stroking his hair, and it felt nice. Harry could slowly feel himself drifting into a comfortable sleep as the warm wind gently drifted across his face. He was hardly aware of his book slipping out of his grip as he lost consciousness to the gentle sounds of the world.

_Harry was walking down the same corridor that he has been done multiple times the last couple of month. Even in his dream, he knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he was intrigued by what could possibly be behind the door. He looked around him, making sure that there was no one in the hallway – after the incident with Mr. Weasley, he didn't want to take any chances._

_ He finally reached the door he was looking for. He took the door knob into his hands once more and tried to pull. But as he expected, it didn't open. Harry stuck his hand into his pocket, hoping he could open it with his wand – when he found that his pocket was empty. He turned around, staring at the ground, hoping that he just dropped it along the way. As it was, he found that it was lying at the other end of the hallway. He made his way towards it, thinking of possible spells he could use to open the door. But just as he bent down to retrieve it, there was a stab of pain in his scar as a voice spoke from all around him._

_ "Curiosity will get you far, Harry," it said softly._

_ Harry straightened up fast, his heart hammering against his chest. He looked around him, not wanting to move. The voice spoke again._

_ "But it can also get you killed,"_

_ Harry looked around him, not knowing where Voldemort could possibly be hiding in a deserted corridor. He waited for the voice to speak again, but when it didn't, he assumed that it was imagined. Harry continued to walk to the door, looking around him, keeping constant vigilance, as Mad-Eye would say. Harry took out his wand and pointed at the door before he remembered that he hadn't thought of a spell to get through. But all of a sudden, the lock gave a click and the door slowly opened a fraction. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood on end as he knew that, even in a dream, there was no way that could have happened without him thinking that._

_ Having the strange feeling of being watched, Harry slowly turned around, his chest rising rapidly with nerves. At first, there was nothing there. But then – _

Harry sat straight up, knocking Draco's hand out of the way, startling him.

**DRACO'S POV**

Draco watched as his boyfriend slowly drifted off, his book falling with a soft thud next to him. He knew that he should wake Harry, for he had a test the next day that he should be studying for, but didn't. Harry hadn't been sleeping too well these couple of weeks and it showed; what with tests, Quidditch practices and games, Occlumency lessons, and those constant nightmares, Draco just didn't have the heart to wake him. Plus, he just looked very peaceful, and it made Draco smile. He continued running his fingers through Harry's untidy hair, making it untidier still.

It was such a pleasant day to be out on the grounds, hanging out with friends and just having a chance outside of the castle, it almost felt criminal to ruin that with homework. Draco was thinking of closing his eyes himself for a few. He leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree he was in front of and was just about to close his eyes, when Harry suddenly jerked awake, knocking his hand out of the way and sitting straight up.

"Babe, are you ok?" Draco asked, for Harry looked quite startled. Harry looked around Draco and then at Ron and Hermione, who were also looking at him in concern. He seemed to take a moment to consider something, before taking a deep breath and covering his face with both his hands.

"Harry? You ok, mate?" Ron asked, both him and Hermione scooting closer to him.

"Yeah, just had a bad dream, is all," Harry said through his hands. Draco exchanged looks with the other two.

"Was it about the corridor again?" Draco asked anxiously. Harry took a moment to consider Draco's question, before uncovering his face and sighing.

"Yeah. But before you say anything, it wasn't my fault!" Harry said defensively, for Hermione looked as though she was going to interrupt to argue while Ron just shook his head in exasperation.

"And I suppose you're going to tell us that you tried your best to get out of there? That you tried changing dreams, or waking up?" Hermione asked, skeptically.

"Well, no," Harry said, not meeting any of their eyes. "But they only seem to happen whenever I have lessons with Snape, and I did have a lesson last night as well as another dream." Harry explained.

"That makes sense, actually," Draco said. "Whenever your mind is constantly being penetrated, it leaves your mind vulnerable until it can fully heal itself."

"Don't encourage him, Draco," Hermione said sternly.

"Oh come off it, Hermione! He's not encouraging anything. What he says makes sense! And anyway, I don't see what's so bad about me wanting to see what's behind that door." Harry said, leaning his head in Draco's lap once more, but not resuming his reading.

"Well clearly there's something you shouldn't see in that room if Dumbledore doesn't want these dreams to continue!" Hermione said, exasperated. Draco sighed, leaning up against the tree and resuming the stroking of Harry's hair. This was a constant argument between the three friends that Draco didn't want to have any part of. Admittedly, he was very curious as to what was behind the door as well. He didn't mention this to Harry in fear of further encouraging him because – again, being of two minds – he also agreed with the others that Harry should at least attempt to put a stop to the dreams. He was scared that there could be another attack like the one of on Mr. Weasley, and although Harry witnessing that saved Mr. Weasley's life, it was still scary all the same.

"What do you think, Hun?" Harry asked. Draco broke out of his thoughts to glance down at Harry, who was gazing up at him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Draco asked, not having heard the question.

"What do you think of the dreams?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'm staying out of it," Draco said without hesitation.

"You always say that," Harry said irritatedly, rolling his eyes. Draco chose not to comment on this. He knew how argumentative Harry could get and did not want to get into a fight with him.

"Listen, it's starting to get a little chilly, why don't we go inside and get some dinner?" Draco suggested, hoping to steer them away from the dream and other arguments. The others agreed and started packing up their things, heading towards the Great Hall.

Nearly a week had passed without Harry experiencing a single dream of the corridor or door. However, this was due more to over exhaustion rather than an actual effort to put a stop to the dreams. Ron and Hermione were thrilled to hear of his lack of dreaming, and Draco stayed neutral as always, much to Harry's annoyance. He wished Draco could at least show some sort of interest in the matter like his two best friends did. But he chose not to say anything; he knows how Draco can work himself into a temper, and there was just no use to talking with him when he was in one.

As much as Harry did not want to go to classes today, he reluctantly headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, where he met Ron and Hermione already halfway through their bacon and eggs.

"You look exhausted, Harry," Ron said through a mouthful of toast. He pushed a mug of coffee towards him.

"No thanks," Harry said, pushing the mug to the side of him. "I think I'm just going to have toast." He picked up an already buttered piece and took a bite; it felt rubbery in his mouth, and he realized he wasn't that hungry. Harry put the toast down and laid his head on the table.

"You ok, Harry? Didn't you sleep last night?" Hermione asked, watching Harry as he turned his head to look at her, though his eyes were closed.

"Not really. I haven't really been able to sleep all week."

"Maybe you should go back to bed," Ron suggested.

Hermione threw Ron a shocked looked. "Honestly, Ron, it's not as though Harry is sick or anything!"

"He can barely keep his head up, Hermione!" Ron said, pointing at Harry.

"I'll go to Defense Against the Dark Arts, but if I have trouble getting through that class consciously, then I'm skipping for the rest of the day." Harry said, somehow managing to lift himself up from the table. The trio headed to their first class of the day, choosing to sit at the back so that if Harry did nod off, Umbridge wouldn't catch him and put him in detention. They took their seats and watched as the classroom slowly started filling up, though reluctantly as no one quite enjoyed that class.

As they were told retrieve their books and continue with whatever chapter they were supposed to read, Harry didn't even bother to get his out. He could already tell this was a bad idea as he was losing the battle of trying to keep his eyes open. He gently laid his head on his desk and was soon asleep.

"Harry. Harry, wake up!"

Harry was awoken from his dreamless sleep to find that the Defense Against the Dark Arts class was quickly emptying of students. Hermione and Ron were standing by Harry's desk, looking just as wary as he felt. He picked his head up from the desk, wiping the drool from his face.

"Was I asleep the whole time?" Harry asked, as he grabbed his bag and stood up.

"You were out before Umbridge even finished giving instructions," Ron said as they made their way out of the room. Their next class was Divination and Harry definitely knew he wouldn't be able to stay awake in that class, especially it being as hot as it was.

"Listen, I think I'm going to go back the Tower. When you see Draco later in Potions can you tell him that I'll just see him later for our walk?" Harry asked, not looking forward to the walk back to Gryffindor tower.

"Of course, Harry." Hermione said, looking at Harry sympathetically.

"Feel better, mate." Ron said, following Hermione towards the dungeons.

Harry slowly made his way back to the portrait hole, dragging his feet. He barely stifled a yawn as he said the password and the Fat Lady swung open. He entered the common room, glancing around the room; it was deserted, everyone at their lessons that day. Harry looked at the comfortable and welcoming couches and decided to sleep on them, not really feeling like he could go up another set of stairs. He flopped onto the couch and immediately fell asleep once again.

_Harry was in the corridor once more. He glanced this way and that, making sure it was completely deserted before he made his way to the locked door once more. Except, when he reached the door, he found that it wasn't locked; it was left slightly ajar. Harry's heart started to race as he gently pushed the door open, revealing the dark room inside. Harry took out his wand and lit it as he slowly entered the room._

_Harry realized the room wasn't all that dark, there was, in fact, a slight blue twinge to the room. This was caused by what looked like thousands upon thousands of small glass orbs scattered throughout the room on shelves. Harry walked curiously down a row of these orbs, wondering why they were important enough to be locked out of sight. Harry stopped to inspect them more closely, when there was a scream._

"_No! I will never tell you!" A scared voice screamed._

"_No? Of course, if you don't, I have others I can go after…" a cold voice was saying calmly._

_A cold shiver went down Harry's back. He knew that voice. And the person Voldemort was torturing sounded eerily familiar. Harry ran down the aisle he was in, looking for the location of the voices._

"_You'll have to kill me, then!" the scared voice was saying. "Because I'll never tell you!"_

_Harry increased his speed as he realized that it was Draco was Voldemort's victim. He rounded the corner to find Draco on the ground, jerking in pain, Voldemort's wand pointed at him. Harry's heart dropped as Draco let out an earsplitting cry of pain. Harry whipped out his wand, pointing it at Voldemort; but when he tried to cast a spell, he found that nothing came out. Voldemort looked up from the writhing Draco, at Harry. He gave Harry his coldest smile yet and let out a hair-raising laugh._

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Harry awoke with a start, Voldemort's laugh still ringing in his ears. He looked around I confusion; he was still in the common room in Gryffindor Tower. Hermione and Ron were leaning over him, looking positively frightened. Harry was suddenly aware that he was shaking uncontrollably, yet he was covered in sweat.

"What happened? Why were you screaming?" Ron asked in alarm.

"It's Draco! He's got Draco!" Harry shouted, standing up quickly, causing Hermione and Ron to step back in alarm.

"Who's got Draco?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Voldemort! I just saw him torturing Draco!" Harry yelled once more, closing his tightly to try and remember the dream he had. It had seemed so real, just like the vision with Mr. Weasley.

"You mean you had another dream?" Hermione asked once more, sounding a little less concerned.

"Yes, but this one was real! Just like with your dad, Ron!" Harry yelled, wanting the two to take him seriously. Hermione and Ron exchanged significant looks.

"But Harry, that's impossible. We were just with Draco twenty minutes ago in Potions." Ron said slowly, as though he was speaking to a child who didn't understand something. "How could he have gotten from here to London in twenty minutes?"

"I don't know!" Harry said, starting to feel confused. "I know what I saw, though!"

"We're not doubting what you saw, but it was also a dream you were having could very well be just that – a dream." Hermione said, trying to get Harry to understand what she was saying.

"If it'll make you feel better, we can go and find Draco and see that he really is here," Ron suggested.

"Aren't you two meeting for your walk, anyway?" Hermione asked.

"That's right! I forgot!" Harry said, his heart starting to hammer in his chest once more. He hopped against hop that he what he experienced was really a dream. He headed out of the portrait hole, the others following in his wake.

Harry and Draco usually met right at the Great Doors before they went on their walks. Checking his watch, Harry saw that it was nearly five in the afternoon; he hadn't realized that he had slept all day. When they reached the double doors, Harry looked around frantically at the passing students heading towards the Great Hall for Dinner - so far, Draco was nowhere to be seen. This was usually the time they met up, why was he not there yet?

"Calm down, Harry," Hermione said, watching her best friend pacing frantically.

"He'll be here, mate. Just give him a few minutes." Ron said, also scanning the crowd for the blonde Slytherin.

"And if he doesn't show?" Harry asked nervously, not wanting to think of that possibility. But the other two didn't answer, causing Harry to grow more nervous still.

After nearly forty-five minutes, Draco still had not yet showed up. Harry was practically shaking from nerves. "What do we do now?" Harry asked, looking at the other two, who looked just as nervous as he was. Like him, they knew that Draco wasn't one to be late for anything; in fact, he was a very prominent person and hated being late for anything.

"Maybe we should see if he's in the Slytherin dungeon?" Ron suggested.

"And how do you expect us to get in there, Ron?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"I don't know. But we can at least head in that direction and hope we see him," Ron said, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's the only plan we got. Let's go," Harry said, leading the way to the Slytherin dungeons. He knew his way there by heart now, having bringing Draco back there many times after their walks. They were nearly to the stairs that would lead them down to the dungeons, when someone emerged from them. It was Pansy Parkinson. Harry had never felt so happy to see her in his life.

"Parkinson! Hey!" Harry yelled, waving to get her attention. Parkinson looked around curiously until she saw who had called her name. When she saw Harry and his friends, she gave the nastiest look. Harry didn't care as he ran up to her. "Hey, have you seen Draco? He was supposed to meet me about an hour ago, but he hasn't shown up yet."

At first, Pansy just stared at the trio. But then a slow smile started creeping onto her face. "Last time I heard, he was heading off to London." She smirked.

"L-London?" Harry stammered, his stomach completely dropping. "Did he actually say he was leaving for London?"

"No, but Professor Snape pulled him aside after Potions and I heard something about London, his father, and urgent. I guess something must have happened and Draco was needed." Pansy said, still smiling her mischievous smile. With that said, she skipped off passed them, Harry watching her I horror. He turned to look at the other two, who looked just as uncomfortable.

"Well? What now? Draco isn't here, like I said!" Harry said, his voice cracking.

"I'm not sure, Harry. I mean, do you really think you should believe Parkinson?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

"Well, what else do we have to go on? Draco hasn't shown up and it's not like him to just not show up! He wouldn't do that to, Hermione!" Harry yelled, tears starting to sting his eyes.

"I'm not saying he would, Harry –" Hermione started.

"We need to go to London, to the Ministry of Magic, now! Voldemort was torturing him before, Draco could be even worse off by now!" Harry said, turning around running towards the way they came from. Hermione and Ron followed him, looking even more confused than ever.

"And how do you expect to get to London, exactly?" Ron panted just behind Harry.

"Floo Powder! We'll use Umbridge's office – it's the only fireplace that isn't being monitored!" Harry said, hurtling up the stairs.

"Are you crazy?!" Hermione cried out, holding a stitch in her side. "We'll get caught!"

"Don't worry! I've got a plan!" Harry said, rounding the corner into the hallway where Umbridge's office was located.

**Random Student's POV**

Joseph Michaels – a third year Slytherin – was walking towards the Slytherin Dungeons, when he saw Harry Potter and his two friends leaving the staircase that lead to the Slytherin Dungeons. It was common knowledge that Harry Potter was dating a fellow Slytherin by the name of Draco Malfoy, although he never actually met him.

As the three Gryffindors ran frantically passed him, he heard them mention You-Know-Who that caused shivers down his back. Potter said Draco was being tortured by You-Know-Who? That he was in London? What was this? They were going to break into the headmistress's office? Joseph felt that he needed to alert someone about this straightaway. Granted, he didn't like Umbridge as much as the next person, but he felt he should at least let Professor McGonagall – the assistant headmistress – know what was going on.

Joseph headed towards Professor McGonagall's office, hoping she was there. When he got there, he heard voices within, and gently knocked on the door. "Enter," a voice said. Joseph opened the door to find a surprising sight. Professor McGonagall wasn't the only one in her office (as he figured, for he had heard voices); Professor Snape was there too, as well as – Draco Malfoy.

"Can I help you?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Joseph, who was staring at Draco, broke out of stumped silence. "Yes, Professor, I just overheard Harry Potter and his friends saying that they were going to London, to the Ministry, to rescue Draco – who obviously isn't there," Joseph said, quickly glancing at Draco.

"What do you mean to rescue Draco? Rescue him from what?" Professor McGonagall asked curiously.

"They said something about you-know-who torturing Draco, and that they were going to use Professor Umbridge's office to get there." Joseph explained. Draco looked at the professors, who exchanged significant looks between them.

"Thank you for informing us. You two are free to go." Professor McGonagall said, dismissing the two students.

**Draco's POV**

As soon as Draco and the other student left the office, Draco turned around, stopping the boy in his place. "What did Harry say exactly?" Draco asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Just what I said; that they were going to London to get you," the boy said, taken aback.

"Alright, thanks!" and with that said, Draco ran towards Professor Umbridge's office, hoping to catch Harry before he left.

**Sirius's POV**

Sirius was sitting at the table in the dining room, a bottle of Firewhiskey in one hand, thinking. It was very quiet in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. It was unusual that no one from the Order was there, for there was usually always some sort of project going on that needed to be done. While Sirius always complained about the constant appearances of these random people, he inwardly enjoyed having a full house again. He took a swing of his drink, wincing at the burning sensation that was left in his throat.

Just then, there was a crackling noise, and green flames erupted in the fireplace. Sirius stood up, watching as the green flames died down to reveal Snape. He was taken aback by this; Snape never usually came to headquarters on weekdays.

"Is there something wrong?" Sirius asked, watching Snape closely.

"Where is the rest of the Order?" Snape asked, ignoring Sirius' question.

"Not here, although Remus should be back soon," Sirius said, glancing at the kitchen clock. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing that need concern you," Snape said, not bothering to look at Sirius.

"If it has to do with the Order, than it has to do with me," Sirius said irritatedly. "In case you've forgotten, I'm in the Order too."

"Of course, I forgot. Forgive me if I've mistaken your roll as house sitting for Dumbledore." Snape sneered. Sirius reached into his robes, wrapping his hand around his wand. He was about to pull it out, when the door to the house opened, revealing Remus.

"Ahh, Severus, what brings you here?" Remus asked pleasantly, walking up to the pair of them.

"Remus, it appears Potter has gotten himself into another dangerous situation that requires our assistance." Snape said.

"Harry's in trouble?" Sirius asked, looking fast at Snape.

"Are you able to get in contact with the others?" Snape asked Lupin without so much as a glance at Sirius.

"Yes of course, but Severus, what kind of trouble is Harry in?" Lupin asked, for he could see the hatred starting in Sirius's eyes for his unanswered question.

Snape sighed unpleasantly. "It appears that Potter has failed to listen to me again. He had a dream about Draco Malfoy being tortured by the Dark Lord and whisked himself and his friends to the Ministry to save him. Of course, young Malfoy has been in detention with me the whole time." Snape explained.

"You think that was a false image Voldemort planted to get Harry to go the Ministry?" Sirius asked, as Lupin sent the others a message via a Patronus.

"Precisely. You told them to meet you at the Ministry, Remus?" Snape asked, turning away from Sirius once more.

"Yes. I better head out if I want to catch up with them," Remus said, heading towards the front door.

"I'm coming too," Sirius said, starting to follow Remus, who turned around and put his palm up to stop him.

"It too dangerous for you, Sirius. Dumbledore told you stay and – "

"Dumbledore isn't here right now to tell me what I can or can't do!" Sirius said angrily. "Besides, I'm a grown ass man who can do what he wants! Now my godson is in serious danger and if you think for one second that I'm not going to fight for his safety, than you've got another thing coming! Now let's go, we're wasting time!" Sirius said, and with that said, he changed into his Animagus form, leading the way out the door. Lupin only sighed, following him.

Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry this was an incredibly long chapter! I was going to get rid of the first three pages because I felt as though it was pointless, but at the same time, I really liked it so I hope you did too!


	19. Chapter 19

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna finally entered the corridor that was a constant in Harry's dreams. Harry couldn't believe that this was really happening. He led his friends down to the door that he's been to so many times before.

"Are you sure the door is going to be unlocked?" Hermione asked as they got closer to the door.

"It was in the dream, so I don't see why it would be locked now." Harry said. His heart pounded as he reached the door. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and took hold of the doorknob and turned. Nothing happened. Harry took out his wand pointed it at the knob. "Alohamora!" Still, the door remained locked. Harry turned to face the others to ask for suggestions, when movement at the other end of the corridor caught his eye.

**Draco's POV**

Draco rounded the corner and into yet another corridor. He sincerely hoped he was going in the right direction. He was trying to remember every little detail Harry mentioned about his dreams that would help lead him to the right place. He reached two potential corridors to go down and decided to go with the one on the right. As soon as Draco reached the end of the corridor, he heard voices. He looked to the right of him to find a group of people at the other end. He was about to duck back the other way before he was seen, when someone called out to him.

"Draco?!" Draco let out a sigh of relief as he ran towards Harry, who was also running towards him as well.

"Harry! Thank Merlin!" Draco said, catching Harry in his arms and hugging him tightly. "I'm glad I caught up with you!"

"Wait, I'm confused!" Harry said, pulling away from Draco. "If you're in there being tortured, where were you when you were supposed to meet me at five?"

"I was in detention with Snape. I was going to tell you before-hand, but Snape wanted me to do the detention right then rather than later." Draco explained. The rest of the group came over to the pair of them.

"Well we came looking for you and ran into Parkinson…" and Harry launched into what they were told.

"And you believed her?" Draco asked skeptically.

"Well she seemed pretty convinced," Ron interjected.

"The point is, you're here and safe, so can we please return to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, looking about the hall nervously. Harry looked a little reluctant at this suggestion.

"Seriously, Harry? You're not honestly thinking of still going in there, are you?" Draco asked exasperatedly, watching as Harry's eyes darted back to the door.

"Well…" Harry started.

"You've got to be kidding me, Harry!" Ginny yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. "We came here to rescue Draco, who didn't even need to be, and now that he's here, we should leave before we get into even more trouble!"

"Hey guys," Neville said, facing away from the group. "I think the door just opened…"

Everyone turned to face the door; it was, indeed, opened. Harry and Draco exchanged looks before Harry let go of him, heading towards the door, the others slowly following from behind. Harry poked his head in, looking left and right; the room was deserted as far as he could tell.

"How did the door open?" Neville asked, standing just behind Harry.

"I dunno. But I'm going to find out," Harry said, pushing the door open further and entering the room. It was just like in his dream; there were shelves everywhere, holding what looked like glass balls that gave off a bluish glow.

"Harry, I have a bad feeling about this," Hermione whispered, following closely behind Ron.

"Perhaps we should turn back…" Draco suggested, catching up with Harry.

"No. I need to know why I was being sent here in my dreams. It must have something to do with these glass balls." Harry said, stopping by one of the shelves and observing the orbs. He could see names on them. Draco sighed impatiently.

"Look Harry, I know you want to figure this whole thing out. But did you ever think that this could be a trap of some sort?" Draco suggested.

"I don't know. I mean, I suppose…" Harry said, starting to look uncomfortable.

"I just don't want you to be risking everyone's life just for this." Draco said. Harry opened his mouth to respond when Neville called out his name.

"Hey Harry! This one has your name on it," Neville said. Harry went over to where Neville was staring at a glass ball that did, in fact, have his name on it. Harry reached out to grab it.

"Maybe you shouldn't –" Hermione started, but Harry had already scooped it up.

"What is it?" Luna asked dreamily. Just then, the atmosphere of the room changed dramatically. The group bunched up together, their wands held out as from all around them, mask clad figures slowly crept out of the darkness towards them, also with raised wands. There was a chuckle as one of them walked forward, ahead of the rest of them.

"My, my, my, the Dark Lord was right indeed," the unmistakable voice of Lucius Malfoy. "You really don't understand the difference between reality and dreams, do you Potter?"

"Father?" Draco said stunned, stepping out from behind Harry.

"Draco? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school!" Lucius said, looking at Draco in disappointment. "No matter, though. We're here for Potter."

"Well you'll have to go through me to get him!" Draco said as he stepped in front of Harry, shielding him. There was a shrill laugh from within the group of Death Eaters and out stepped Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Look at that! Draco wants to protect his ickle little boyfriend! As if that's going to work!" Bellatrix shrieked. Some Death Eaters laughed along with her. A burning hatred for his aunt burned in Draco's stomach. But her laugh only made him press himself closer to Harry, reaching behind him for his hand; he found it and grabbed hold, squeezing tightly.

"He has us too!" Neville said, stepping to the side of Harry. The others slowly circled Harry as well, so that he was completely protected from all sides.

"Now, now. No one need get hurt as long you do as you're told." Lucius said, smirking unpleasantly. "We simply want the prophecy that you hold, Potter."

Harry looked down at the orb that he was holding and then back at Lucius. "What's so special about this, prophecy is it? Why does Voldemort want it so bad that he had to send dreams to me?"

There were collective gasps as the Death Eaters cringed at the use of their master's name. "Don't you dare speak of the name, you little fag!" one of them screamed from the crowd. Draco was about to lift his wand to jinx said Death Eater, but Harry held onto both hands tightly. "Pass it on to the others."

"Not yet," Harry whispered into his ear. "I have a plan." Draco just gave a slight nod so that no one gave notice. Harry started whispering his plan, hoping the others wouldn't notice.

"Let us calm down, now," Lucius said calmly, turning to look at Harry once more. "It doesn't really matter what the prophecy is about. You retrieved it and now it needs to be delivered to its rightful owner."

"It has my name on it though," Harry said, clutching the ball closer to himself. While Harry was talking to the Death Eaters, Draco leaned slightly to his left (while never taking his eyes off his father) and whispered instructions to Ginny, who nodded. She too leaned over whispered instructions to the next person and so on.

"I don't care what this Prophecy has to say about me and Voldemort –" the others cringed once again –" but if he wants it, I'm not going to give it to you." Harry said.

"I have been patient with you, Potter. Now you either give us the prophecy, or your friends will suffer because of your stupidity!" Lucius said, thrusting his hand out, reaching for the prophecy.

"Like you're not going to attack us when I hand it over anyway!" Harry yelled. "NOW!"

There was one collective yell of, "STUPIFY," and glass orbs from all over exploded as the spells flew left and right, allowing the group of students to run away. But it only allowed a few seconds head start as they were quickly being pursued by the Death Eaters, forcing them to briefly separate. Draco had grabbed onto both Harry and Ginny in the confusion, for they were the closest to him.

"Where do we go from here?" Harry shouted, looking around him for some sort of exit.

"What about the others?" Ginny yelled, looking around as well.

"They'll find their way out. Come on, this way!" Draco said, pulling Harry and Ginny behind them.

It felt as though they were running for nearly twenty minutes. Wherever they ended up, however, was far from where they started. They found themselves in a vast room, almost like a theater, with rows leading up to the stairs that they started descending.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I have no idea. I hope the others made it out, though," Ginny said, glancing behind her worriedly. Just then, there was movement to the right of them; pair of doors was flung open, spewing out Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna.

"Thank God! You guys weren't followed, were you?" Harry asked as he and Ron closed the door they just entered.

"No, I don't think so." Hermione said, bending over and holding a stitch in her side. "We lost them about ten minutes ago."

"Good. Maybe we can try and find a way out of here without them finding us first," Harry said, looking around them for another entrance. Instead, a huge archway caught his attention. It looked ominous, its veil waving eerily about it.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco asked, following Harry, who was heading towards the archway.

"I thought I heard voices…" Harry said distractedly, reaching his hand out towards the veil.

"You crazy, Harry?" Draco said, grabbing Harry's hand before he could touch the veil. "If you're hearing voices behind there, then we should be moving; that might be them!" Draco said, starting to drag Harry away.

"AHHH!" There was a scream. Draco and Harry both acted at once; they wiped there wands, looking for the source of the scream. It was Hermione; she had her wand pointed at a pair of Death Eaters that were making their way from both entrances the little groups used. The others had their wands pointed at the surrounding Death Eaters as well, neither one of them really knowing what to do.

Draco, who ended up behind Harry in the confusion, felt a pair of arms grab him from behind. He went to let out a scream, but found a rather disgusting hand close fast over his mouth, a wand pointed at his throat.

"You'd better give us what we want, Potter!" The voice of the Death Eater said. Draco jumped at the loud voice. "Or I'll kill your little boyfriend!"

Harry turned around, his eyes growing wide at the captured Draco. Movement ceased as the Harry and his friends watched the rest of the Death Eaters move towards Draco and his captures. Draco looked around frantically for his father; surely he really wouldn't let them kill him? But his father was nowhere to be seen.

"I repeat again, boy! Hand us the prophecy, or your little boyfriend dies!" The Death Eater repeated. Without hesitation, Harry stepped forward, the orb clutched tightly in his hand. Draco knew that Harry couldn't give them the prophecy, no matter what. He bit down on the flesh of the hand on his mouth. The Death Eater howled in pain.

"Don't do it, Harry! Don't listen to him!" Draco yelled, but at a terrible price. The Death Eater must have performed the Cruciatus Curse silently, for Draco ended up on the ground, writhing in pain. Draco had never experienced pain like it before. It was as though his whole insides were on fire; he thought he was going to go blind from the pain of it. He heard Harry screaming and tried to open his eyes.

"Stop!" Harry shouted, sprinting forward and throwing the glass orb to the nearest Death Eater, who caught it. Harry bent down next to Draco, who stopped twitching as the curse was lifted off of him. He lay there panting, tears rolling down his cheeks. Every muscle in his body ached.

"Yes! The Dark Lord will be pleased!" The Death Eater said, as the man who caught the prophecy handed him the tiny orb. "And as for you six. You're not getting out of here alive! Starting with you two!" He raised his wand, pointing it at Draco and Harry. Draco screwed his eyes shut as he felt Harry hug him tightly.

"Get away from my godson, you bastard!" there was a flash of light and screaming. Draco opened his eyes to find Sirius physically pounding on the Death Eater that nearly killed them. In fact, Sirius wasn't alone. As he looked about the room, he noticed that there were quite a few people there who weren't before – he knew most them; Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Lupin, and even Mr. Weasley, as well as a few others he did not recognize.

"Come on!" Harry grabbed Draco's arm and helped him up. They raced out of the way of the fighting that was going on between Sirius and that Death Eater. They ran passed others fighting and towards the stairs, where they noticed Hermione and Ginny running up to escape. Draco hoped the others had made it out as well. Just as they reached the stairs, Draco noticed his father running out from behind the veil, the orb in his hand. Draco wrenched himself out of Harry's grip and ran after his father.

"Draco! What are you doing!" Harry screamed after him, running to catch up.

"Getting that prophecy for you!" Draco yelled, pointing his wand at his father, who had no idea his son was tailing him.

"Accio Prophecy!" Draco saw the little orb slip out of his father's hand and into zip straight into Draco's. Lucius turned around as the orb was zipping away to see the smirk on his son's face. Draco recoiled at the murderous looked that crossed his face, and he turned around and bolted, grabbing Harry and redirecting him towards the stairs once more.

They were halfway up the stairs, when Draco was hit with another spell that caused him to double over in pain. He stumbled backwards on a few steps and would have gone completely down had Harry not caught the front of his shirt. Draco could feel the orb starting to slip from his grip and tried to tighten his grip, but found it was impossible as the pain double, causing him to drop it completely. It fell down a few steps before completely shattering. Whatever the prophecy contained could not be heard over the constant fighting.

As soon as the pain had come it went. Draco looked below him to see Lupin, his wand raised and pointed at his father, who was suspended in mid-air by his ankle. Draco got to his feet once more, taking Harry by the hand as they continued up the stairs.

"I don't think so!" A Death Eater appeared at the top of the stairs, blocking their means of escape. He held out his wand, taking a breath to say a spell, but Draco was quicker than he.

"Protecto!" He yelled, knocking the Death Eater off his feet. But more of them appeared at the top of the stairs, causing Harry and Draco to retreat back down the stairs.

"Quick! The door by the archway!" Draco yelled, pulling Harry in that direction. They passed continuous fights as they fought their way through to their only way out. It wasn't until they got to the door that Harry heard Sirius's voice.

"Oh you've got to do better than that, _Bella_!" Sirius laughed, brandishing his wand as though it were a conductor's baton.

Bellatrix snarled at the nickname and jabbed her wand at her cousin, screaming, "AVADA KADAVERA!"

There was a flash of green light. Draco watched in horror as Sirius's eyes went blank, the smile dying on his face as he slowly fell backward and behind the veil. He looked round at Harry, the same horrified expression on his face.

"SIRIUS!" Harry screamed, not believing what he just witnessed. Harry made to run for the veil, but Draco caught him around the middle.

"Harry, no! They'll get you!" Draco yelled, fighting relentlessly against Harry's struggles to free himself.

"I don't care! I need to save Sirius! He isn't gone! He isn't!" Harry cried, tears spilling down his face.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but there's nothing we can do! He's – he's gone! And we need to get out of here!" It absolutely crushed Draco to see Harry in this pain, but he knew they were lucky to be Sirius' position if they didn't move quickly. Harry seemed to understand there seriousness of their situation, for he completely gave up trying to fight him off. He led Harry off through the double doors and into a deserted corridor.

They continued to wind their through doors and yet more corridors, neither one of them saying anything to the other. It wasn't until Draco saw the glowing blue of the surviving orbs that he knew he was going the right way. He led Harry through the wrecked isles and towards the doors that they started at.

"We're almost there, Harry," Draco whispered in the deserted corridor. He looked back at Harry, he was staring at his feet; he only gave a small nod. This tore at Draco's insides, but he shook it off; he had to be strong for the both of them at the moment. They nearly made it to the atrium with no sign of any Death Eaters and – worse – no sign of Ginny or the others. Draco really hoped that they would be waiting for them in the atrium.

Just then, there was the sound of shuffling feet, and someone knocked hard into Draco, causing him to nearly topple over. Draco looked up in time to his aunt Bellatrix running towards one of the fireplaces. She looked back and gave them a wild smile. Next thing Draco knew, Harry was running passed him, his wand raised.

"Harry, no!" Draco yelled, chasing after him.

"She killed Sirius!" Harry yelled, keeping his eyes focused on the woman in front.

"Awww, did you wuv him. Potter?" Bellatrix yelled from ahead, turning around to make a pouty face at Harry. "Did you wuv my dear, stupid cousin?" She let out a bout of laughter that instantly turned into a sort of screech as she fell to the ground. Draco looked up to realize that Harry was pointing his wand directly at Bellatrix, a look of pure hatred etched on his face.

"Go ahead, Potter! You don't have the guts to do it!" Bellatrix coaxed him. Draco caught up with Harry at looked down at his aunt.

Just then, there was voice that resounded all around them; it bounced off the walls, the floor – it felt as though it was coming from with themselves.

"You're not going to do it, Harry," the voice coldly. Both Harry and Draco looked all around them. The source of the noise was coming from just beyond the entrance to the atrium. The shadow that seemed to be lurking just beyond their eyesight stepped into view, causing Draco to inhale a sharp intake of breath. It was You-Know-Who! Draco instinctively stepped in front of Harry to protect him, but it was fruitless; You-know-Who simply waved his hand lazily.

"Ahhh!" Draco felt himself lift off the ground and thrown across the atrium, landing hard on his left side, the wind knocking out of him.

"Draco!" He heard Harry scream, but try as he might, he couldn't get up. His body was put to the test for the third time that day and this time, he was paying the price. He tried to keep consciousness, blinking his eyes furiously to keep the darkness away, but it was no use. He could feel his eye lids drooping, and he succumbed to the pain that enveloped his body.

Draco wasn't sure how long he was out for, but knew it couldn't've been too long. When he opened his eyes, he could see Harry hiding behind the now broken statue that once stood so beautifully in the center of the Ministry. You-Know-Who seemed to be in another fight with – was the Dumbledore? Draco tried his best slowly inch his way towards Harry without drawing any attention to himself, but it was no use; Draco was solely convinced that he broke a few ribs that caused him to convulse in pain.

Draco, therefore could do nothing as he sat there and watch in horror, as You-Know-Who seemed to turn into some sort of ghost of himself and shoot straight into Harry. Harry was knocked backwards, a look of intense pain crossing his face momentarily. As he landed on the floor, however, they appeared to change from the shocking green eyes Draco came to know so well, to the dark eyes of You-Know-Who.

Harry seemed to be having some sort of internal struggle as he writhed around on the floor. Dumbledore knelt beside him, saying something, but Draco couldn't hear. With strength he didn't know he possessed, Draco crawled half dragged himself towards Harry, who was still writhing on the ground. He didn't know what he expected to be accomplish by what he was about to do, but he did it anyway. He grabbed either side of Harry's face tightly and planted a kiss right on Harry's lips.

"AHHHHHHH!" Draco was thrown off of Harry as he let out an earsplitting shriek that wasn't just his own, and out flew the ghost like creature that was You-Know-Who. Draco watched as the ghost like creature disappeared into thin air. He looked down at Harry, who was panting heavily. Draco leaned down, wrapping his arms tightly around him, never wanting to let him go as silent tears poured down his face.


	20. Chapter 20

Draco was walking about the halls, looking for Harry. It was nearly three days since the fight at the ministry and Harry seemed to be avoiding everyone lately. Draco had poked his head through nearly every empty classroom, the owlery, and even the library, but still, he was nowhere to be seen. Draco had just about given up when someone called his name.

"Hey Draco!"

Draco turned around to find Ron and Hermione over by the Great Doors. He gave them a small smile as he headed towards them.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Harry?" Draco asked as soon as he reached them. "I've been looking for him all day. Well, for the last couple of days, really." The other two looked at each other, than back at Draco.

"Harry has been avoiding us to," Ron said, sighing. "I mean, I see him wondering around aimlessly everywhere, but he doesn't want to talk to us. It's a bit annoying, actually."

"Well, you have to see where he's coming from Ron," Hermione snapped before turning towards Draco. "He's been through enough! Anyway, he's actually out on the grounds by the lake. I saw him heading there not ten minutes ago."

"Thanks! I'm going to go talk to him," Draco said, heading out of the front doors without a moments' hesitation.

"He's not going to want to talk!" Ron yelled after him, but Draco ignored him. Ron and Hermione have known Harry longer, but Draco had gotten to know things about Harry that even his best friends didn't know. He could see Harry's form coming closer and closer. Harry was just sitting against the beech tree they usually sat under to study; his knees were drawn against his chest, his head resting upon his knees.

As Draco drew closer, he noticed the blank stare, aimlessly gazing at the lake. Draco drew in a choked breath; he hated seeing Harry like this – all empty. When he reached Harry, he didn't say anything but instead, just sat down next to him against the tree, drawing his knees up to his chest as well. Draco didn't bother to look at Harry, he knew wouldn't look back. So he stared out at the lake as well. And Draco just sat there, not saying a single word.

After what must have been an hour, Harry let out a sigh – the first sound he had made since Draco had sat down. But still, Draco kept his eyes on the lake, even as he felt Harry's hand slip into his own. Draco gave the hand a soft squeeze. He heard Harry trying to cover up a soft sob he let slip.

Again, without looking at him, Draco said softly, "It's ok to cry, Harry. No one's here to see or judge you for it."

It was though Harry was for waiting for permission, because as soon as Draco spoke, he let out an anguished sob that seemed to wrack his body. Draco's eyes prickled with tears as he leaned over and pulled Harry into a firm hug. Harry wrapped his eyes around Draco tightly, burying his face deeply into Draco's chest, finally allowing himself to release all the feelings he's been holding in for the last three days.

The wracking sobs died down after a half hour, and still, Harry and Draco sat there holding each other. Harry gave a few sniffs here and there, his face still buried in Draco's chest. Draco, who had been crying himself, drew in a shaky breath himself.

Without lifting his head, Harry said in a rather hoarse voice, "Why were you crying?"

Draco sighed. "Because it hurts to see you suffering like this." Silence. Then –

"It's not like it's anything knew," Harry said miserably, "I've lost my parents, and now I've lost the closest thing I had for a father." Harry gave another dry sob, now resting his head on Draco's shoulder.

"That's not entirely true," Draco said, giving Harry the excuse to lift his head and finally looking at him. I know for a fact that Sirius wasn't the only one who loved you like a son. Mr. Weasley does, for one thing. And they way Lupin treats is almost father-like as well. And the closeness between you and Dumbledore – it's almost like he's your grandfather or something." And Mrs. Weasley loves you, and Ron and Hermione do as well, and all the Weasley's and…and I love you." Draco looked Harry dead in the eyes as he said this last bit.

Harry's eyes grew wide as Draco said this. "You-you love me?"

A big smile grew on Draco's face. "Of course I do."

Harry smiled, looking down at the ground. Not for the first time, Draco wondered what was going on in that beautiful head of Harry's. After a minute, Harry looked up. "You know, as Voldemort possessed me, all I could think of was how I was never going to see Ron and Hermione, or any of the Weasley's again. And then I thought of you, and all of a sudden, my heart just swelled with such emotion, I thought that that was what was going to kill me. But it wasn't until you kissed me that Voldemort was no longer able to withstand being in me anymore." Harry took both Draco's hands into his own, staring into his eyes. Harry's shocking green eyes always made Draco's heart skip a beat.

"Do you know what I realized then?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head. "That intense feeling I got when I thought I was never going to see you again was me realizing that I love you, too." Harry leaned forward and planted a quick, soft kiss on Draco's lips, then wrapped his arms around him tightly once more.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry as well. "I love you too," Draco repeated. And they sat there, holding each other, neither one of them wanting to break each other's comforting embrace.

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but let me just say…OMG! Not sure about you guys, but I got a little emotional when I wrote this part! Anyway, wow! I really hope you enjoyed this; I had a wicked fun time writing it! Please read and review, but if you don't have anything nice to say, either critic I professionally (as to sound less offensive) or just don't review at all! I don't take too kindly to negative Nancy's!


End file.
